It's in the Blood
by GilShalos
Summary: The Hunter's Saga Part I: Slightly AU. Orphen, Majic and Cleo are traveling again but a new enemy has targeted one of the team. OrphenCleo. Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

* * *

Prologue 

Night at the Tower of Fang, Lai was in his chambers in a fitful sleep. He was having the same dream that had plagued him every night for the last week. The visions began with a shadowy figure causing a stone seal, covered in indecipherable runes, to crack and shatter. This was followed by visions of whole cities leveled and crumbling, people screaming in terror, and over everything, a pair of red, inhuman eyes. These visions faded. He heard a drop, drop, drop like a single raindrop into a bucket, but to his horror, it wasn't water dripping, but blood. This shifted to a tearful Krylancelo, running towards something Lai couldn't see, as Hartia attacked an enemy, also unseen, and, as the dream ended, he saw a faint fuzzy image of what appeared to be a funeral. Lai woke up in a cold sweat.

He got out of bed, knowing he would not get anymore sleep that night. He'd already brought these disturbing visions to the Elders. Although they claimed they were concerned, their general attitude was that since Krylancelo was in the vision, the entire vision was corrupted and false. Lai, however, felt that all aspects of the vision were critical to the future of the tower. These visions were interfering with not only his sleep, but also his normal scrying duties for the Tower. Lai knew that Azalie, the newest of the Masters and adoptive sister to Krylancelo, did not agree with their decision. So it was to her he went.

Lai stopped at her door, hesitating to knock, for he could sense that her toddler, and his former master, Childman, had just been put in his crib after a difficult night. Sensing his presence, Azalie opened the door and said quietly, "Again?" Lai nodded.

Azalie was torn. She knew her duty as one of the Masters at the Tower, and, if the Elders decided not to help or investigate, she couldn't openly go against them. Even so, if it were within her power, she would not allow any harm to come to her "brother", especially after he'd given up so much to save her. "I can't go against the will of the Elders. After you'd told me you were continuing to have the visions, I tried again to convince them to investigate. I was told no." Azalie winced at the memory. Actually, they'd told her that Krylancelo was a renegade, would always be a renegade, and, if she wanted to continue to have a place for her and the 'abomination', then she'd better not go against their will. However, she knew a way around that, so with a sly wink, she said "Lai, I know this is greatly disturbing you. Why don't you go talk to Hartia about it? Telling a friend should help you clear the vision from your mind and make you feel better." 'Me too she thought to herself, because she knew Hartia would take action, or rather, Black Tiger would. Lai smiled, understanding what she couldn't say, and left her chambers.

* * *

Orphen woke up in the middle of the night, to see someone standing by the foot of his bed. Once again, it was Cleo. She was sleepwalking, and shaking like a leaf. He waved his hands in front of her face, to make sure she was really out of it. He picked her up and carried her back to her room. As he was putting her back in her bed, she muttered the same thing she's said each night for the last week, "Got to stop him…." 

Orphen sighed, "Who, Cleo?", but she only restlessly repeated, "Got to stop him…" Concerned, he watched her for a few moments before he returned to his room.


	2. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimer: I don't own SSO or any of the charcters. There's only 2 that are mine so far. You'll see their names later.

* * *

Chapter 1

Early the following day, Orphen and company arrived in Alenhatan, which had become sort of a home base for their travels. They were planning to spend a few days with Stephanie and her husband, Tim. As they arrived at Stephanie's home, Tim was exiting. He saw them, smiled, and called back in the house, "Stephanie, I've been saved a trip. Guess who just arrived?"

Stephanie came to the door. "Hello, everyone. Come on in." Tim came back in and handed something to Stephanie. "Cleo, this is for you, some mail. The letter was marked urgent, so I asked Tim to ride out to meet you to make sure it got to you quickly."

Cleo looked puzzled as she accepted the letter, marked urgent, from home. Immediately worried, Cleo frantically ripped into the letter, with Majic looking on. Inside, was a letter from her mother, and a sealed envelope from an old schoolmate.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Orphen had taken up his usual brooding position at the window, feigning disinterest. He could tell, from Cleo's body language, that the news from home wasn't bad. However, he wasn't quite expecting what happened next.

Cleo squealed in delight and grabbed her bag, "We're going home. Now!"

"Uh…Miss Cleo." Majic started to glance at Orphen and realized he wasn't going to get any help from there, "Why? We just got here."

"Because I said so, that's why."

"That's no answer. Uh, is everything ok at home?"

"Yes, everything's fine." Cleo answered, distracted by other thoughts, "We've just got to get home for the big day and I've got to get a date …Too bad Hartia's still at the tower but Majic will do. He knows everybody …and a dress …Oh my goodness… presents! I need to get presents…You know, I probably can do that better here. Come on Majic, we're going shopping."

Majic stared openmouthed, trying to pick up on what Cleo meant with all her raving, until she got to his part in her musing. "Hold it! I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me what's going on."

"Oh…I thought…well, anyway…Mariabella's getting married next week. That's why Mother marked it as urgent, so the message would get to me quickly, so I could be there. Mariabella wants me to be her bridesmaid." Cleo continued bubbling.

Seeing Majic wilt, Stephanie said "Cleo, maybe you can shop after we've had something to eat. Since Tim doesn't have an errand anymore, I figured I'd fix some food for everyone. Besides, don't you have another letter to open?"

"True." Cleo sat down, dropped her pack, and with much less haste, opened her other letter and started to read. As Majic headed to go wash up, he walked up to Stephanie and whispered "Thanks."

"All this squeaking" Orphen said, "is giving me a headache. I'm going for a walk." As he started to leave, he glanced at Cleo, and he could tell that the second letter had bad news. Very bad news. 'Ah…. Oh hell she's going to cry. Where's Majic? He can cope with her hysterics. Wait, there's ….no she's busy with the meal. Damn itHe sighed and asked harshly, "Now what's wrong? Did one of your boarding school girlfriends break a nail?"

Cleo sniffed and looked up, "Thanks a heap, Mister Sensitivity! As if you care, two of the boys in my school were killed recently. My dad worked and traveled with their fathers. We were friends, good ones. Erin was a couple of years younger than me, about Majic's age, and Devon was older. Devon and I went to our first dance together and he almost gave me my first…" She stopped and blushed. "Anyway, they both had younger brothers who were about the same age. Alik and Bastion, I think were their names. They …ah… would have been about …10. My friend Sarah said everyone in both families was killed."

"How'd it happen? Never mind, if they're anything like you, they probably did something stupid, like stand in front of a sorcerer when he was casting a spell."

"Will you stop reminding me about that. I said I was sorry! I sure didn't expect the thing to backfire on you. I was just trying to help." She wilted again, her sadness returning as she spoke.

"Gah… If you were really trying to help me you'd go home and stay there."

"I already said we were going home, after I've done some shopping for Mariabella's wedding."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Want to make something out of it, Magic Boy?"

"Yeah… I never agreed to go to some lousy wedding." Inwardly, Orphen winced. That might have been too much, judging by the look Stephanie was giving him from the kitchen. Suddenly, he realized they had an audience. Majic and Tim were watching too.

"Lousy wedding!! Lousy wedding!! You take that back, you stupid charlatan! Or I'll never forgive you."

"Promises, promises."

Abruptly turning, she grabbed Leki and her pack and shouted, "I'm leaving! I won't stay around and let you insult my sister!"

"Fine, have a nice trip. See you around."

"Fine!"

Cleo stormed out of the house. She walked towards the outskirts of town mouthing and muttering about stupid sorcerers. Something in the window of a shop caught her eye, a blue velvet formal gown. One look and she knew she would look fantastic in that outfit, and make that stupid sorcerer's jaw drop at how pretty she was. 'Oh, who are you fooling Cleo, that's never gonna happen. He doesn't care about me. He probably wouldn't even notice. Why do I bother with him?'

She sat down in front of the store and Leki curled up in her lap as she absently stroked him, thinking. 'Why? Because every time you think about leaving, he up and does something nice. So don't kid yourself, you stay with him because you love him. Without him, you might as well put a sword through your heart.'

'At least he distracted me from what happened to the boys and their families. Did he actually think to try to make me angry with him to distract me? Nah! He'd have to be sensitive for that.'

She was still sitting there, musing, when Stephanie found her. Stephanie looked from Cleo's long face to the dress. "You know, on a pretty girl, that blue dress would probably turn even the most stubborn sorcerer's head."

"Yeah… well, go find a pretty girl."

"I see one now. Besides, don't you have some shopping to do before the three of you head for Totokonta?"

"Three?" and a smile crept back on her face.

"Yes."

It had never been in Cleo's nature to stay angry very long, so she got excited and ran into the shop to try on the dress.

* * *

In the dark of a cave, just outside Totokonta, a well-dressed, handsome man of about 25, with sandy brown hair, approached what appeared to be a wall. He placed his hand on the wall and an opening appeared. He stepped into a small labyrinth of tunnels. He proceeded through two passages to a large room with a laboratory set up, a throne like chair, hundreds of knowledge crystals, and a medical examining table. In the far corner of the room, a dark figure stood by a round, glowing orb.

"Yes? Do you have it?"

"Yes." He handed a small vial to the figure.

The cloaked figure took the vial to the laboratory area and performed several tests on the substance from inside. "Useless!" and he threw the vial against the wall, creating a large red splatter as blood flowed down the wall. "I can feel the power, but no one who should have it, does. Even the one who thinks he escaped me."

"Just as well. The one that sample was from is not going to be yours to do anything with. Do we understand each other?"

"I understand the pact created by your freeing me. You and yours are all safe unless they break faith and reveal my location or identity. You do not need to remind me."

"Good. I did find out there is another in the family. I've been in contact with my men and they've informed me that one is traveling with a group along the road from Alenhatan. Do you want to me to have them attack?"

"No, I will check it out personally." He lifted his head and two red glowing eyes peered out from under the cloak.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

* * *

Chapter 2

On the day before they arrived in Cleo and Majic's hometown, the group received a visitor.

"I am the assassin of the night…"

"It's Shrimpman!" Cleo shouted excitedly, interrupting his speech.

"Will you let me finish it for once!?!? I am the assassin of the night…"

"Where's Crab Girl?" inquired Majic, also interrupting.

"ARRRGGGH…Why don't you ever let me finish? I am the assassin of the night… "

"So, what are you doing here, Hartia?" Orphen said.

"So, why aren't you riding something?" Cleo asked simultaneously.

He wilted dejectedly, "Oh, I give up, and it's New Black Tiger. I'm here to …what in the world?" Hartia broke off as a large group of red, scaly monsters charged down a nearby hill at the party.

"Cleo, Majic, get back! And for once, stay out of the way!" Orphen shouted, as he launched Sword of Light at their attackers as they descended on the group. He picked many of them off with his spell, Sword of Light, until they came close enough for hand to hand. He then called forth his magical sword, and agilely started to slice and dice the creatures. Meanwhile, Hartia had refused to cast spells while dressed as "Shrimpman" and waited until the creatures were close enough for him to attack with his scythe.

One of the monsters had particularly intense red eyes and seemed to be focused on getting past their defenses, but avoiding the sorcerer, Orphen. The closer it got, the more Cleo felt a buzzing in her inner ear. She was trying to figure out what was going on; when she saw one of the other creatures take a swipe at Leki. She grabbed her sword from the pack Majic was carrying and charged past Orphen, towards the monster and Leki. Before she could reach them, Leki blasted the monster himself. Once in the fray, she didn't hesitate, hacking a couple of the monsters in two without even realizing it. She was like a berserker, acting on instinct alone, focused on one thing, one enemy…the one with the intense red eyes, even though he hadn't threatened Leki and he was no longer in danger. She didn't even notice that the others had finished off all the other creatures. Once she got within striking distance of her target, she suddenly dropped her sword and clapped her hands over her ears. Everyone watched, horrorstruck, as she teetered, then collapsed, practically at its feet.

"Cleo!!" Hartia, Orphen and Majic screamed, as they saw the monster standing over her reach down, scratch her right arm and lick the blood off his claw. Hartia was in a position to see the monsters face and to his great revulsion; it smiled after it had tasted her blood. It was still smiling even when Orphen assisted by Majic attempted to blast it with spells. The creature barely flinched from the joined spells, although it seemed to blur and loose some of its red coloring.

The creature looked around hesitantly, as if assessing the situation, and then it squared its shoulders and seemed to make a decision. It reached down, picked Cleo up, and threw her over its shoulder. Leki howled in anger and blasted it, sending Cleo and it flying towards Hartia. They landed right in front of him. The force of the impact separated them by a few feet.

From the woods nearby, there was a howl answering Leki's. The creature's shape seemed fuzzy at the edges and its color had completely changed to gray. As it stood up, Orphen and the others moved to surround it. Seeing no escape, it cast a teleportation spell.

As soon as it disappeared, Cleo opened her eyes and slowly stood up, surprised to find herself surrounded by three concerned sorcerers and Leki. Leki jumped up into her arms and licked her face anxiously.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"Why did you just collapse?"

"Miss Cleo, are you okay?"

"One at a time, geez…I was thinking I wanted to protect Leki but I don't know what happened. I was all set to get that thing with my sword when I felt..uh…like a buzz in my ears, which kept getting more intense, until I couldn't hear or feel anything. I guess fainted. It's gone now. I'm all right."

"Well, Leki returned the favor. He blasted the monster when it decided it was going to pick you up and take you with it. He sure has grown. His power has increased too, unless I miss my guess, even without the bracelet." Hartia said.

"Oh, it sure has, Hartia. Just wait till you get blasted out of a sound sleep by him because his mistress can't stay in her own bed."

"Oh…you sleep with her often?" Hartia smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you Orphen."

Orphen glared at him in response.

Cleo stuck her tongue out at them and snuggled Leki, "So you saved me, you sweet little pup. You're the best protector ever. Much better than that moody sorcerer."

As Orphen opened his mouth to fire off a retort, he looked out and saw a single Wolven approaching the road.

"Look out! Cleo, Majic get back!" Hartia took up position beside Orphen as they prepared to cast against the Wolven. The Wolven growled lightly and stopped advancing on the party. Leki jumped out of Cleo's arms and ran out in front of Hartia and Orphen. Orphen, prepared for what he knew was coming, put his arm out to prevent Cleo from charging past them, and going after the young pup. Leki barked and yapped at the Wolven who seemed to answer. It occurred to Cleo that this was probably one of Leki's parents.

Leki started toward the Wolven, then back to Cleo, and repeated the process. When he got close to Cleo on the third pass, she picked him up, hugged him and said "A visit?" Leki nodded happily, licked Cleo's face, and went off to the Wolven. The Wolven looked at Cleo and she heard a female voice in her head, "Tell the sorcerers to stand down young Huntress. I will not harm anyone this day." Cleo thought, 'Huntress what does she mean by that?'

Cleo looked to either side of her to see Hartia and Orphen, with their hands out, charged up to cast at the Wolven if she did anything aggressive. "Relax, she said she won't harm us. I think she's Leki's mother."

Raising their eyebrows at her statement, they relaxed. Orphen guessed that if she'd wanted to hurt him like before, the Wolven would have done it already. After Hartia and Orphen relaxed, they began clean up the remains of the fight and discussing where to camp for the night. The Wolven female continued speaking to Cleo.

"You are correct, he is my pup. He will return to you. There is more traveling he wishes to do and he says you take very good care of him." She sniffed Leki and he leaped into the fur of her neck. "You are going to your own mother, so it is a good time for him to stay a while with his." Cleo smiled, nodded, and watched as Leki jumped back down holding a pendant in his mouth. "If you need him or you are going to continue your traveling, rub this and call his name…. his Wolven name, Leiakipenipu." He ran back to Cleo and dropped a small blue wolf pendant in her hand. Leki yipped at his mother and, with what could only be described as a Wolven sigh of patience, she added, "You are asked to wear this always, as the pendant works both ways. If for some reason, he needs you, you will know through the pendant. As he grows, communication such as this will be possible without a pendant. For now, the pendant will enhance that and allow him to better understand you and sense your emotions. Understanding is good for partners." The Wolven glanced at Orphen, who was now leaning against a tree, waiting with Hartia and Majic for Cleo. "Patience, too." Cleo nodded, but winced, as she thought of her other "partner." Leki ran back to his mother and they departed.

Unseen by the others, Cleo slipped the pendant on the ribbon around her neck, which she wore with her traveling outfit, a short wraparound skirt, sleeveless shirt and boots, and then turned to rejoin the others.

Some time later, Hartia was just sitting down next to the beginnings of a fire Majic was busy building. Cleo tripped over her own backpack and fell across Hartia's lap giving both Orphen and Hartia a great view of her underwear. A snort and the word "Klutz" was heard from the tree. Cleo quickly rolled over, looked up at Hartia and blushed. Hartia hugged her close and, to his surprise, felt her lean into their embrace. He also watched Orphen surreptitiously through his bangs. "Get a room," suggested a bored voice, but Hartia could see Orphen was glaring daggers at him.

Hartia smiled and whispered to her, "Oh, light of my life, I'm glad to see you too, but don't you think we should wait until the children are asleep?" Cleo had started to pull away when Orphen spoke and began struggling in earnest when Hartia teased her. She blushed furiously, because she'd been thinking how nice it felt to be held and wishing… well, she felt those wishes were foolish for her. She got up, started to go over towards Orphen, but saw his look and went to her pack and started digging in it for something.

Observing the group, Hartia was thinking about what happened and quickly realized that he couldn't tell Orphen about Lai's vision as he'd originally intended. Aside from the fact that Orphen would never believe that he would get so emotionally riled, Hartia had a strong feeling that the encounter they'd just had was directly related to Lai's vision. And if he read the battle right, the monster's target would strike a deeper, more painful blow, than death to Orphen. Of course, that presented Hartia with another problem. If he didn't mention the vision, how was he going to explain his arrival? Orphen would know he wouldn't leave the Tower without a reason.

"So, Hartia, why are you here?" Orphen said interrupting Hartia's musing.

Hartia started to answer, when Cleo stood up in triumph, clutching a well-crumpled letter and something else. "Did you know, Shrimpy, that my sister's getting married next week? We're heading to the wedding. I'm going to be the bridesmaid."

"Dragged is more like it." Muttered Orphen. Cleo stuck her tongue out at Orphen, "If you don't start being nicer, I'll sic… oh, well, I'll get you, two-bit magician. Anyway, since Majic and Orphen are already invited, would you like to be my escort?"

Hartia looked at Orphen, who snorted indifferently, before replying. "Why Cleo, I'd love to."

"Great! Now that that's settled. Hey Majic!" and she went off to talk to Majic. She handed him the first aid kit she'd retrieved from her pack and asked Majic to help her clean the cuts and scrapes she got from the battle. Majic was surprised she asked him to treat her injuries when Master could have quickly healed them, but he figured Orphen was in one of his moods again.

"So, Hartia?" The brat's interruption hadn't deterred Orphen from his goal of finding out what Hartia was up to.

"Lai told me that Cleo's sister was getting married, of course. I figured I'd come around to kiss the bride, or maybe the bridesmaid."

'Quick thinking Hartia,' mused Orphen. Out loud, he said, "Yeah, right, since when have weddings interested you?" 'Something else brought you out of the tower and it wasn't a wedding. Hold it…escort and kiss her?!'__

"When I know the bride and bridesmaid." Orphen's eyes narrowed with what Hartia suspected was jealousy. Then, he added with a grin, looking meaningfully at Cleo, "Especially when I know the bridesmaid."

Hartia launched into a monologue about all the comings and goings at the Tower, which ended with news of Orphen's 'sister', "Azalie sends her best. Childman's about a year old now but he looks like he's two or three. In some ways, it's spooky, a baby with adult eyes. It's amazing, but he can already write a little now and is talking some. He really is working towards something, but I don't know what. Whatever it is, it takes a lot out of him though, Azalie too." He saw that Orphen was relaxing a little, so Hartia decided to shake him up again.

"So Cleo, will there be dancing at the wedding?" Hartia knew he was skating on thin ice but he just couldn't resist.

"Absolutely, Mariabella and I are wonderful at all the dance steps. And I got this great new dress"

"Show me."

Hesitantly, "The dress or the dancing?"

"Both."

"But there's no music."

"We'll make our own."

Cleo came forward, "Ok, I certainly could use the practice."

"You said something about a dress? Come on, let's have a preview."

"Not right now. It's just that I'm a mess and this doesn't seem to want to stop…" She gestured to a clean area on her right arm where there was a scratch, which was still bleeding. She figured that was because she'd just had Majic help her clean it up.

'Here, allow me…" Hartia stood up and came towards her. He was about to cast a healing spell when Orphen walked up, shouldered Hartia out of the way to check on her, and cast the spell first.

"Thanks," Cleo said to Orphen's back as he returned to the tree. "Hartia, I still want to take a bath before I put the dress on." She was feeling suddenly shy around him and wanted to put this off. He was acting different than he usually did.

"I shall be waiting with baited breath for your return my lovely."

Cleo blushed furiously and started walking towards her backpack, without looking where she was going and tripped again. This time Hartia was ready since he saw how distracted she was. He moved so when she tripped, she would fall right into his arms. It worked. She thought for a second that Hartia was going to kiss her. If he did, it would be her first, when she'd really wanted to save that for…well, Orphen. So, just as she was about to turn her head to avoid any potential kisses, a very familiar voice issued a challenge.

"Cleo it's your turn to cook dinner. Follow the recipe this time so you don't poison us."

Majic shook his head, realizing the gauntlet has just been thrown down and the fight was on. He watched as Orphen engaged in what Majic suspected was one of his favorite pastimes, Cleo baiting. Majic realized that Hartia had been flirting with Cleo to see what Orphen would do. 'Could Master have been jealous?'Majic shook his head. 'If Master were jealous he would actually have to acknowledge that he had some feelings for Cleo. He'd never do that. But I wish he would.'

Just then, Cleo and Orphen's fight ended the usual way, with her storming off into the woods, Majic was surprised that, for once, she actually thought to grab her bag and her sword.

Hartia watched the exchange without really seeing what it was building to. He was too surprised at himself. He wanted to kiss Cleo. He really wanted to kiss her and he wanted her to look at him the way she looked at Orphen sometimes. 'Great, your stupid flirting has caused you to develop a crush on your best friend's girl. You're really hopeless Hartia…whoa… where does she think she going? Damn it, she was the monster's target and Orphen just drove her off!?!?'__

"I can't believe she just took off, doesn't she realize it's dangerous out there?"

"For whom?" Orphen smirked.

"Master Hartia, this happens all the time, Cleo's run off about 30 times now. They do it all the time. Don't worry though, she always comes back. Usually when she gets hungry. "

"Actually, it's 33 times," Orphen added with a shrug.

"You keep track!" Hartia said, unaccountably angry with Orphen.

"Relax Hartia, she's got…uh… uh oh."

'Right Uh oh…you idiot! …that monster!" Hartia went tearing off after Cleo.

Majic watched as Orphen, slowly walked to the forest. Once out of sight, Orphen started to run and search for Cleo. He cursed Hartia, for stirring things up. He realized he'd forgotten when he started taunting her that Leki had left.

Hartia found her bag and dress hanging on a tree near a pool. He stopped and hid in the bushes. Just in time to see Orphen charge into the clearing and trip over her bags. Actually he tripped over Hartia, but all he saw were Cleo's things. He landed face down, almost at Cleo's feet, as she was entering the water for a bath. She quickly dove in to hide from the intruder.

"A bath? Is that what you always do when you run off?"

"No, not always. Why did you follow me? Peeping again?"

"How could you be so stupid to run off when you don't at least have Leki to protect you?"

"As if you care!"

"I don't!" The answer was automatic, if untrue.

"Then why are you here?"

"I…" Orphen started. "err… if anything happens to you, your mother and sister would kill me and I really don't want to deal with hysterical women anymore than I already have to."

"Well, go away, I'm bathing. I'll be back shortly."

"And that's supposed to make me go away. I don't think so, I'll turn around and you finish fast, or I'll drag you back by your hair. I don't want to leave Majic alone long either."

Hartia quietly sneaked away from their hideaway. He then made a great noise like he was searching this way. He 'arrived' just in time to see that Cleo had finished bathing and had put on the new dress. His mouth went dry when he realized that feisty little Cleo was nothing short of breath taking. The dress was styled to accent her small waist and cut low to show a fair amount of cleavage. 'She has a figure, and… whoa!' When he could finally take his eyes off her, he saw he was facing a very annoyed looking Orphen. Orphen still had his back to the pool so he hadn't seen Cleo.

Cleo watched Hartia when he arrived in the clearing and saw his eyes and mouth widen in surprise. It was very flattering, but she didn't understand it coming from Hartia. She didn't quite know what to make of it, but she figured she'd better set him straight about a few things.

Orphen looked at Hartia menacingly and said, "Cleo, you'd better be dressed."

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's go back."

"Oh vision of true beauty, allow me to escort you back to the camp," Hartia said, as he brushed past Orphen and offered her his arm.

Orphen glared at Hartia as he walked past him, and finally turned to see Cleo. It was hard to cover his reaction. 'When the hell did my Cleo become that stunning? Whoa …where did that come from…and she's not my Cleo. And why is Hartia drooling all over her? Is she why he came?' That thought constricted around his heart. He didn't understand or like how that felt.

As soon as they we out of earshot, Cleo stopped and surprised Hartia again. He realized he kept underestimating her intelligence. She acted ditzy, but she didn't miss much, especially when it came to Orphen. 'Krylancelo, you don't know how lucky you are to have her, and you're going to mess it up if you're not careful.'

"You never really answered Orphen about why you're here. I want to know. Now." She thought again and added, "and what's with the flirting? You never did that with me before."

"Ah…Hold on a sec…" Hartia could hear Orphen starting to return to the camp so he hugged her close and said "To the other side." Suddenly, they were well away from the water and the camp but not far enough to miss hearing "Hartia!" screamed. 'I'm going to be in trouble when we get back, but I don't want him to hear.'

"Well, the flirting, I… uh starting doing it to annoy Krylancelo."

"I could have told you that wouldn't work." She smiled weakly "Tried it…he really doesn't care that way. I'm about ready to give..Whoa, wait a minute, started?

"Well…I…"

"Shrimpy, you're a great guy, but I..."

"You never let me finish anything. I was about to say that I started flirting just to annoy Krylancelo but almost immediately realized I wanted you to look at me the same way you look at him. I know how you feel, sorry, but it's obvious to me. I just want you to know, if you ever need someone to…" She stopped him by putting her fingertips on his mouth.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring, for trying to help, for being a friend to both of us… just everything"

"You still didn't let me finish," Hartia whined, but he beamed at her heartfelt words. He could also see resolve in her eyes that said he wasn't off the hook with her other concern.

"Now…. what really brought you out of the Tower?"

"If I'm not going to tell Krylancelo, why do you think I would tell you?"

"Because dress or no, I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't."

He grinned, "You think you can."

She grabbed his ear pulled him down and whispered menacingly, "You really want to try me?" Hartia sighed and explained a few portions of the vision Lai had.

When they returned, Hartia almost immediately found himself tied from head to toe in rope hanging upside down from a tree, with a gag in his mouth, and Orphen was giving Cleo lecture 1001.

* * *

The dark figure stormed back into the cave near the place where he'd been imprisoned thousands of years ago, furious. He saw that he still had company. "Agan, you didn't tell me the other was a girl as well. Girls never inherit."

"So, she wasn't the source of the power you feel?"

"No…she's the source. She's just coming into her skills and she's already gained her familiar. The strength she must have flowing in her veins to have earned a Deep Dragon as her familiar. I saw it with my own eyes and I still don't want to believe it. She's the key to returning my strength."

"Then, I'll have my men capture her."

"Only if you want to waste your men."

"What? She can't be that tough."

"No, but she's traveling with a fighter and 2 sorcerers… well I'd say a sorcerer and an apprentice. He and the girl were ordered away from the battle. I knew the fighter wasn't the hunter because he didn't react to my presence. Then I thought the apprentice was the hunter as I approached the group. When I saw the animal in the fighting, I knew that he was a familiar and that if he were threatened, the hunter would act and reveal himself ..err herself. She entered the fight as soon as the familiar was threatened. The girl is definitely a Huntress. Once incited to fight she almost immediately focused on me."

"So how are we going to advance the plans if we can't take her?"

"We need to create a rift to separate her from the others, or lure her here, or both."

"I've got to get back to town or I'll be missed, let me know what you intend to do, Garik."

"I already have an idea. Do not go overboard, stick to the letter of the plan, for I sense she could irritate any man to anger. Now, here's what you will do…"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO. The only characters I do own are, well mostly anyway, the bad guys and I hope if I did my job right you won't want them.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Author's Note: The summary already says this but I'm going to reiterate it. This is an Orphen/Cleo pairing which will not necessarily have a happy ending. The story already has an undercurrent of feelings between Cleo and Orphen towards each other. I know this pairing is against what many of the prevalent and very talented writers on this section of FF.net believe.  
  
I have not read any of the manga or novels. I would if there were any English translations I could find. I am therefore basing my story on the 2 series of anime available, the first series Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (commonly known as just Orphen) as released by ADV and the second series Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge as released with English subtitles by Manga International. I watched them while I was writing this and now that I'm in the revision stage I'm watching them again to make sure I'm keeping with the characters as best I can given the story I'm telling.  
  
As with any work of fiction, the viewer or reader brings his or her own personal experiences to the story and colors it. Everyone will have their own interpretation and that is not only to be expected but should be encouraged. To rant about the fact that someone else may see things differently isn't fair to anyone. It discourages different points of view and stifles creativity.  
  
My personal interpretation of the two series is that Orphen and Cleo both fell in love with each other during the course of their first adventure together. Neither would recognize nor admit any such feelings (although Cleo came close by word and deed) for various reasons, which are not explained in the show. This is prevalent through all of the second series or Sorcerer Stabber Orphen: Revenge because any romantic pairing are ambiguous at best or non-existent.  
  
This is my view on the situation but it is certainly not the only possible view. It's simply how I wrote my story using these characters. To use a visual parallel, Orphen and Cleo are on a boat floating down a river. The right shore signifies separation and the left signifies a romantic union. Neither of them wants to either separate or become a couple, so they hang on to the status quo refusing to rock the boat causing them to go too far to either side. Until something rocks that boat or one of them decides to guide it towards a shore nothing will change in their relationship.  
  
Anybody want to warn them (Orphen, Cleo, Majic, and Hartia) that in my story, there are rapids ahead?  
  
Lastly, I want to say a VERY BIG thank you to my beta readers.  
  
Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning, the sun was barely up and Cleo was trying to get everyone moving faster. She was excited about seeing her family and meeting Mariabella's fiancée.  
  
"Cleo I can't go any faster." Majic wheezed  
  
"We're almost there, come on Majic."  
  
"You're not carrying all the stuff."  
  
"Arrrgh.I'm going ahead."  
  
"We stay together," Orphen said.  
  
"We're almost in sight of town, what could happen? Please."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Party pooper!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Two bit sorcerer!"  
  
"Nit wit! "  
  
"Betcha can't catch me." And Cleo started tearing down towards town.  
  
"Why, you little minx.. Hartia stay with Majic" and Orphen sprinted after her.  
  
They were almost to the edge of town when he finally caught up to her. When she didn't stop, he tackled her and they rolled in the dirt until they stopped with him on top of her, their faces inches apart. For a brief second, she thought he was going to kiss her. When she shivered in anticipation, he pulled back and stood up, leaving her lying in the dirt.  
  
Looking at her dusty appearance, "You're going to make a great impression."  
  
"Gee thanks. If you hadn't tackled me I wouldn't look like this."  
  
"You're just peeved I caught you."  
  
Just then, Majic and Hartia appeared a few feet away in a flash of purple light.  
  
"Thanks, Master Hartia."  
  
"Anytime." Hartia was watching Cleo and Orphen closely.  
  
"Why the speedy arrival?"  
  
Ignoring Orphen's question, Hartia walked over to Cleo and offered her a hand up, as he said, "Lovely ladies should not be left laying in the dirt. Come my beauty let me help you get cleaned up."  
  
Cleo glanced down at herself, shook her head as she laughed, and took the offered hand only to realize it was gloved. She looked up to see that Orphen had shoved Hartia aside and helped her up himself. She blushed.  
  
Hartia pushed Orphen back and said, "Come along, oh lovely one."  
  
The group stopped off at the tavern where Majic's father, worked and lived. Majic, Cleo and Hartia entered first. Cleo wanted to get cleaned up before she went home but honestly she hated going in there. One of her old school rivals, Nerilissa, worked as a waitress there and she was always throwing herself at Orphen. When she wasn't hurling insults at Cleo that is. Nerilissa was an attractive brunette with violet eyes and ample curves. She never lacked for male companionship.  
  
"My goodness, isn't someone dirty, what'd you do roll around in the dust?" Cleo's excitement was forgotten, with the arrival of Nerilissa's acid tongue.  
  
Cleo ignored her question and went to ask Majic's father if there was a room she could clean up in. "Of course." was his reply and Cleo went upstairs.  
  
"Well, of all the rude!" Nerilissa pouted and approached Orphen, who had just walked in and missed Nerilissa's insult. "What can I get for you?" She leaned down in front of Orphen giving him a glimpse of her ample cleavage.  
  
Hartia was shocked that no one was going down the waitress's throat for being so rude. Majic saw Hartia's reaction, and whispered. "Cleo and Nerilissa have been rivals for years, the best thing Cleo's found to do is ignore her. Otherwise it gets nasty between them in a hurry. When I was ten they had a fight. Cleo came out better and worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Cleo did more damage to Nerilissa but she was grounded for months and sent off to boarding school. Nerilissa also stole every boyfriend Cleo ever had when she was here. Nerilissa would do what Cleo wouldn't if you get my meaning." Majic blushed at the implication.  
  
Hartia whispered back, "Why isn't Orphen defending Cleo?"  
  
"He's never seen that side of Neri. If you noticed, we came in before Orphen so he only heard her being nice. I didn't believe Cleo previously about Neri but now, well, I know Cleo doesn't lie.  
  
Upstairs, Cleo washed up and changed into her favorite yellow off the shoulder dress, She decided that everyone would probably see the Wolven pendant if she wore it with this outfit so she took it off and put it in her backpack. She really didn't feel like explaining it to everyone.  
  
While they were waiting, Hartia decided he needed to report the creatures they saw and he wanted to research why one of them was able to use magic. He really didn't want to leave with that sleazy waitress hanging all over Orphen but he really needed to talk to Lai.  
  
"Krylancelo," Hartia called breaking Orphen away from the flirting waitress. "I need to head back to the Tower and report in. Tell Cleo for me, and reassure her I'll be back before the wedding. I am her escort after all." Hartia watched as the waitress now looked at him with intense interest. 'Geez, Majic was right, she wasn't interested in me until, I mentioned a connection to Cleo.'  
  
"You're so keen on her company, why don't you wait and tell her yourself."  
  
"I didn't think you'd notice or care either way."  
  
Hartia laughed to himself, he really was getting under Orphen's skin about Cleo in spite of the amorous attentions of the other girl. 'Maybe the fool will finally admit how he feels.'  
  
Orphen started to say something different but instead said "Whatever."  
  
'Or not' Hartia added.  
  
The purple light from Hartia's departure barely faded when Cleo charged downstairs. She'd cooled down while upstairs about Nerilissa's latest, albeit accurate, insult. Instead she focused on the upcoming events in her family and became excited again. In her excitement to reach her home as quickly as possible, she ran out down the stairs, the door to the inn, up the hill to her house, up the steps and into her house without even checking to see if Orphen, Majic or Hartia were following. She found her mother and sister just sitting down for tea.  
  
"Welcome home, Cleo"  
  
"Hi, Mom." Cleo walked up to her mother and hugged her. "Hi, Mariabella." and hugged her.  
  
"So.. what's your betrothed's name? When did you meet? Where did you meet? Was it love at first sight? How did he ask you? What were you wearing? Where did he propose? Where are you going to go on your honeymoon?"  
  
"Cleo, if you'll slow down, we'll introduce you to him. He just stepped out of the room to wash up before tea. Besides where are Orphen and Majic?"  
  
Volcan and Dortin brought in the tea service.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Cleo asked, annoyed.  
  
"I brought them back since we were preparing for the wedding and we needed every set of hands we could find to get all the extra rooms ready. Just keep Leki away from them and everything will be fine."  
  
"Oh.... Leki is visiting the Wolven right now so Volcan and Dortin won't be able to annoy him."  
  
"So where are Orphen and Majic?"  
  
Oh....I thought they were..."  
  
"We just arrived," Orphen interrupted, "I apologize for just coming in but someone left the door open." He shot Cleo a dirty look.  
  
"You and Majic are always welcome here, anytime."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Everlasting"  
  
Momentarily, Mr. Agan Montevallo entered the room and sat down next to Mariabella. Cleo rubbed her fingers against her temples because of the light buzz that thrummed in her ears and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. It was very strange, but she could sense it wasn't him but something he'd been near that bothered her. Her initial impression was that although he appeared to be handsome, well mannered and well dressed, he was fake. Just like most the rich people at her school were. He also seemed to be deliberately staying across the room from her.  
  
The fake portion did not sit well with Cleo and she took an immediate and intense dislike towards him. 'What is he hiding?' Their mother introduced, Cleo to Maribella's intended.  
  
Agan tried to start a conversation with Cleo. "I didn't realize Mariabella had a sister until she mentioned you were coming from Alenhatan. Were you going to school there?"  
  
"No"  
  
At Cleo's answer, he looked questioningly over at Mariabella and tried again, "So you have friends there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah.so do you travel a lot?  
  
"Yes"  
  
The conversation continued like this for a while, with Cleo periodically rubbing her ears like something was bothering her.  
  
Majic was really confused. This wasn't like Cleo at all, certainly not the girl who practically dragged them along in her hurry to get home. He whispered to Orphen, "What's up with Cleo? Talking is her favorite pastime."  
  
"Remember, this is Cleo you're talking about. You're trying to make sense out of that." His eyes narrowed with concern because he thought something was wrong too.  
  
Majic shrugged, "Well, yeah, but."  
  
Mrs. Everlasting stood up and said, "Would you excuse Cleo and I for a few moments?"  
  
They exited and Agan turned to Orphen, "I'm sorry we weren't introduced. May I ask your names?"  
  
Mariabella, "That's my fault. Mother and I introduced you to everyone, Agan, but I should have given you everyone's names. This is Orphen and Majic."  
  
"Ah, the traveling companions you mentioned." To Orphen, "How long have you traveled with the younger Miss Everlasting?"  
  
Orphen looked blankly at Agan for a moment until he realized he was talking about Cleo, "She and Majic have both tagged along with me for almost 3 years now."  
  
"Wow, that's a long time. You three must be an inseparable team."  
  
"Team definitely, inseparable." Orphen shrugged.  
  
Cleo, red-faced, returned to the room just as Orphen started talking. She already looked upset from the tongue-lashing she received from her mother about her behavior but she appeared hurt at Orphen's words.  
  
Agan watched her reaction closely. He also recognized that it was time for the next part of the plan outlined by his ally. He stood up and approached where Cleo was standing.  
  
When he was close, she said, "I apologize, I was rude earlier. I've just developed a bit of a headache suddenly," a headache, which had just gone from annoying to intensely painful.  
  
Agan saw her pale and asked, "Are you all right?" Then he reached to lightly touch her on the arm. As soon as he touched her, she grabbed her head in pain and fainted right into his arms.  
  
Orphen, who'd been by the window, quickly came over and said, "Let me."  
  
"I've got her."  
  
"She's my problem. Give her here." 'There I go referring to her in the possessive again and this time I actually said it aloud. What the hell's wrong with me?' Orphen was surprised by his own reaction but he honestly didn't like the idea of this Agan, or anyone else for that matter, touching her.  
  
Agan looked at the resolve in the younger man's eyes and shifted Cleo into Orphen's arms.  
  
Majic was hovering and asked, "Orphen is she going to be alright?"  
  
As soon as Agan released Cleo, she started to come to.  
  
Orphen asked, "Is your head still hurting?"  
  
"Yes but it's getting better."  
  
Orphen lifted her up, carried her to the couch, laid her down and said, "Rest."  
  
Once he laid her down, Mrs. Everlasting and Mariabella rushed up to check on Cleo and try to convince her she needed to go to the doctor.  
  
Agan spoke to Orphen, who had returned to the window once Mariabella and Mrs. Everlasting started fussing over Cleo, "That came on suddenly. Does she have problems like this often?  
  
"No.well, once. Yesterday, we ran into some creatures on the road."  
  
"Creatures? You were attacked? Was everyone OK? How did just the three of you handle it?"  
  
"We handle ourselves pretty well in a fight."  
  
Majic added, "Can you believe it? Cleo got two with her sword. Oh and don't forget Master Hartia was there too." Orphen gave Majic a warning look; he didn't like him talking about their fighting strength.  
  
"She did? I can't picture any relative of Mariabella's hurting a fly. And who is this Master Hartia?"  
  
"Hartia is a friend of mine . err, ours, from the Tower of the Fang, he went back a little while ago."  
  
"Oh, I think I see now. You're sorcerers. Is she one too?"  
  
"No way! She's just annoying." Orphen said.  
  
Agan thought 'This may be tougher than I expected. At first glance, this team looks easy to separate. But underneath, there's a solid core of trust, which will make splitting them up difficult. I think his plan will work, though.' 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning, Cleo was felt better and was convinced she had misunderstood Mariabella's fiancée. She was ready to get to know him, after all, mother liked him and she wasn't easy to impress. She dressed quickly and went in search of her mother and sister. When she picked up some breakfast, she found out it was later in the morning than she thought. They had already gone into town for a dress fitting.  
  
She followed them to town. After verifying Nerilissa hadn't arrived to work yet, she stopped by the inn to check on Orphen and Majic. She was told that they weren't up yet. Apparently, Majic had been up late studying and Orphen had been out late, with her luck he had probably been with Nerilissa.  
  
Cleo was about to leave, when she overheard two servants in the Montevallo livery talking. Their topic was the upcoming marriage. She felt a faint and light buzz in her ears as she started to listen in.  
  
"You know this could solve all the master's problems."  
  
"Ay.. she's pretty too. She'll look great at all the fancy functions."  
  
"Her dowry's not bad either."  
  
"The old lord's been after the master to marry a proper girl for years. This young lady would be most acceptable to his lordship."  
  
"To think we only came to this out of the way town for that archeology stuff the master is obsessed with. And what does the master find? Not ruins, but his perfect wife."  
  
"Yeah, beautiful, but dumb and inoffensive."  
  
Cleo was about to rise to Mariabella's defense when the servant's next words sent her ears really buzzing and crushed her hopes for the day.  
  
"He'd better get her to the altar quickly, there's not much money left to keep up appearances."  
  
'Oh no, he's broke?! That means he's only marrying Mariabella for her money. It can't be true.'  
  
She knew Agan was staying at the inn, so she went upstairs to ask him about it. When she got to the landing, she saw Orphen and Majic's doors closed, but the door at the end of the hall, Agan's, was open. She walked to the door and lightly knocked. No one was in the room but the buzz that had plagued her before had returned, worse than before. She leaned in to get a better look, when the door felt like it had been pulled in, causing her to fall all the way in the room. She shrugged, and since she was already in the room she looked idly around, when an open ledger book caught her eye.  
  
She didn't mean to, but she was curious to see what it said, if only to get to know more about her future brother-in-law. She started to read, although it was difficult since she was having trouble concentrating. The now strong buzz in her ears had given her a headache. Maybe she should follow her mother's advice and see the doctor because she was starting to feel dizzy, like she was going to blackout again. She just felt silly going to the doctor for a simple headache.  
  
The numbers in the ledger appeared blurry and difficult to read, but the story they told was that Agan really was flat broke. There was also a list of potential heiresses. At the top of the list was Mariabella's name, and hers. As she snatched the book up to take it with her, a couple of papers slipped out. She grabbed those from the floor and stuffed them in the pocket of her pants.  
  
In the room next to her, Orphen came awake with an awareness that someone was using illusion magic nearby. He started to get up to investigate when he heard movement in Majic's room, if he was up that explained the magic residue. The last few lessons he'd given Majic were on stealth and misdirection magic, a type of illusionary magic. Majic was obviously practicing.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps running down the hall. He peeked out his door and looked out to see Cleo's retreating form. 'Argh.it's too early to deal with her craziness.' He still quickly got cleaned up and dressed to find out what she was up to.  
  
Cleo burst into the dress shop and announced to her family that they had to talk and right then.  
  
"Cleo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Agan's broke! I heard some of his servants talking." When Cleo made her announcement, Mrs. Everlasting broke into a smile, in spite of herself, 'When she gets like this, it's like Caro's still alive.'  
  
"I know his family, they are very wealthy, and actually, I think they have more money than we do."  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Cleo?" Orphen came up behind her.  
  
"She thinks she's protecting her sister." Replied Mrs. Everlasting calmly.  
  
"I went to the inn this morning first to check on you and Majic. That's when I heard the servants talking, the usual sort of gossip. I didn't think too much of it; but I thought I'd ask Agan about it. I went upstairs to see him, but his door was open. I knocked and looked in. No one was there. I thought I'd get a better look and I fell into the room." Orphen rolled his eyes when he heard that. Sometimes she was too klutzy for her own good. Usually she wasn't, but if she was distracted or feeling particularly insecure, look out.  
  
She stopped momentarily, gave Orphen a dirty look to let him know she saw him roll his eyes, and continued. "There was a ledger open on his desk. I glanced at it and saw it was his accounts. It showed he doesn't have any money. I even saw a list of potential heiresses listed on the open page."  
  
Agan entered the shop, "Open page of what?"  
  
Mariabella went dashing for the dressing room, "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her gown before the wedding?"  
  
"My lovely, I find it difficult to stay away. Besides, now you and your gown are out of sight. So what's going on?" He could see and feel the tension in the air between Cleo and Orphen.  
  
"My 'partner' has come to the conclusion that you're broke and marrying Mariabella for her money."  
  
Agan laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, that's usually the problem I have, girls who are only interested in my money. No, I'm not broke. I have a ledger where I keep all my finances logged. I'll go get it if you'd like. I was working on a list of names to be added to the guest list for the wedding earlier. It's on the desk in my room."  
  
"It looks like this little busy body brought it with her." Orphen snatched the book away from Cleo and started to return it to Agan.  
  
"Look at it first, to ease her mind. I made a bad investment a while ago, maybe she saw that."  
  
Orphen looked at the book, his frown increasing with each line he read. "Read it, Cleo!"  
  
"I already did, that's why I brought it."  
  
"Read it!"  
  
Cleo took it back and saw something very different from what she'd seen earlier. "What! That wasn't there earlier. I don't understand?" She dropped the book and ran out of the store, and brushed past Majic, crying.  
  
"I apologize for the disturbance." Orphen said as he started to exit.  
  
Agan smiled graciously, thinking, 'It worked like a charm.' He turned towards Mariabella and Mrs. Everlasting, "I'm sorry I'm having so much trouble getting along with Cleo. Do you have any suggestions on how I can patch things up with her?"  
  
"Just give her some time. It's quite an adjustment and she's very protective of her family, just like her father was," replied Mrs. Everlasting, as she watched Orphen leave.  
  
Majic had witnessed everything from just outside the store, and he couldn't believe Cleo would really make up something like that about anyone. That wasn't like her. He knew Orphen knew she wasn't like that. 'Master why didn't you listen to her. Even when she thought Licorice was some kind of a monster, she told them flat out and never wavered. She may have been wrong but she didn't make it up.'  
  
Then Orphen exited and went another direction. Majic was torn, both his friends needed him and he wasn't sure which way to go. He was about to follow Orphen, when he felt a breeze go past him and suddenly, he felt he had to follow Cleo.  
  
He figured she'd be one of two places; the lake where she first saw him or by the tree where he had watched over the Sword of Baltanders 3 years ago. The tree apparently won out this day.  
  
As Majic approached, he saw Cleo sitting on the branch of the tree with her knees up and her head down. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked down and said "Good morning."  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I guess I made a fool of myself again, that's all."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't Cleo, but what happened?"  
  
"I stumbled on something I thought made Agan a fortune hunter, only interested in Mariabella's money. I-I showed it to Orphen but it was different from what I saw. I'd never let it go, how'd that happen Majic?"  
  
"I don't know, Cleo, but if what you saw was real, it wouldn't have changed. Could it just be that you want to believe something bad about Agan so much that you distorted things?"  
  
"I suppose so. I just.. Oh, I don't know. Remember when we were attacked on the road. I got this buzzing and."  
  
"Don't remind me. That's ingrained on my mind when you fell at the feet of the creature. It was terrifying. So, what about that buzz?"  
  
"I've been hearing it off and on ever since we returned, but most strongly when I've been with Agan or in his room. I keep thinking it means something but I don't know.. It doesn't make sense to me, so I don't even know how to start explaining it to Orphen. And now.. I'm really close to giving up on . "  
  
"Don't Cleo. I'll do some research. I'll try to find out what's going on. Just don't give up on us."  
  
"I'll never stop believing in you. You're going to be a really great sorcerer some day." She started to get down when she put her hand in her pocket. She looked at the sheets and her eyes widened in shock. The papers consisted of a marriage and death certificate for a woman identified as Agan's wife. She jumped down and looked like she was about to go running off when she stopped herself. "Uh.Majic, I picked these up by mistake in Agan's room, what do you make of them?"  
  
As soon as she finished asking that question, there was a whoosh that almost sounded like cursing on the wind. The buzz that had plagued her all morning, quickly vanished.  
  
Majic accepted the papers, started to read them and blushed profusely. "Cleo, why did you ask me to read Agan's love letters to Mariabella?"  
  
"That's not what I saw. Could someone use magic on something to make it appear different?"  
  
"Yes, I think Master said that was possible, but it leaves a residue. Why?"  
  
"Just a bad feeling I guess. Do you know how check for the residue?"  
  
"No, but I can ask Master."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'll keep the pages, I'll check on it."  
  
Cleo gave Majic a quick hug and said "Thank you for trying to cheer me up." She gave him one of her glowing smiles and walked up to the mansion. He always felt like he could take on the world whenever she gave him one of those smiles, so he ran back to town to check some of his books.  
  
When he got back, Orphen was waiting for him, to continue working on his latest lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the inn, late in the day, Agan walked in looking for Orphen. "Miss Mariabella was telling me that you have been investigating ruins of the Heavenly Ones across the continent. I thought this might interest you."  
  
He handed Orphen a map, which showed the way to some ruins about a couple hours walk outside of Totokonta. Orphen replied, "I've been in that area before, there's nothing there."  
  
"There wasn't, but a recent landslide uncovered some ruins. I'm a bit of an amateur archeologist and I was looking into the ruins before... err" Agan looked sheepish, "I got distracted by more beautiful things."  
  
"Since I'm not going to be able to do much more research on the ruins for quite a while, I was wondering if you wanted to look into it?"  
  
"Well, it would certainly give us something to do while we wait for the wedding. Besides, if it's really just been uncovered, I want to make sure there aren't any artifacts which might cause trouble."  
  
"I've never heard of any artifacts from the Heavenly ones causing trouble. I didn't see anything more than stone structures and a little writing."  
  
"When you have a few days, I'll relate the story of what just one heavenly artifact did."  
  
"You've been studying them longer, so you are definitely more in a position to know."  
  
"It's too late to go today, but Majic and I will probably start out tomorrow morning."  
  
"Just you and Majic?"  
  
"Don't you think Cleo will probably want to stay here with the wedding this close? Why?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe some distance from me might give her a chance to gain some perspective. It was bad when we met yesterday, but it just keeps getting worse. She's refusing to talk to me. I'm trying, for Mariabella's sake, because she and her sister are close but. I don't know what I did to make her hate me so. I've been trying to fix it but I haven't been able to get anywhere with her all day."  
  
"I was thinking I would use the time at the ruins to do some focused teaching with Majic, but you're right, distance may help. Just so you know how stubborn she is, it probably won't help. I'll talk to her before we leave."  
  
Just then, they saw Mariabella and Cleo walking past the inn towards the mansion, with Volcan and Dortin carrying many packages behind them.  
  
Orphen shook his head; 'She's got someone to shop with, that'll keep her busy for days. She probably won't want to leave.'  
  
Orphen turned to a shadowy corner of the room, "Majic, have you been listening?"  
  
"Ahhh, Master, how long did you know I was there?"  
  
"Since you came in."  
  
Agan looked really surprised when Majic's voice seemed to come out of nowhere and he saw him simply step out of the shadows, "Can all sorcerers do that?"  
  
"It's not an easy spell but many can." To Majic, "You were fidgeting too much I heard you moving into the shadows. Even with magic to aid you, that spell is still all about being stealthy."  
  
"Does the spell make the sorcerer invisible?" Agan asked.  
  
"Not completely, but unless someone is specifically looking for something hidden, they will overlook you." Agan looked surprised but simply nodded. "That makes sense. I'll see you later. Let me know what, if anything, you find at the ruins." He exited the inn.  
  
"Majic, I'm going for a walk." Orphen said as he also left without any destination in mind. He soon found his steps leading him to the Everlasting home. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
WARNING! - Things are going to be getting intense and physical for the next couple of chapters. Please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Chapter 5*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
After he convinced the sorcerers to leave town, Agan paid a call on Cleo. He told Mrs. Everlasting, he wanted to try to make peace with Cleo.  
  
Agan, found that the chit set him on edge whenever she was near him, and it had only been two days. The second part of the deception was foiled because the chit had shown the more damning papers to the apprentice before telling him what it was forcing his ally to lift the illusion early. Also, he found he had a great deal of difficulty keeping to the plan to create a rift between her and those sorcerers, because the bond was apparently deeper than he anticipated. He decided he wouldn't be able to keep the charade up too much longer, so he needed to accelerate the plan to get the chit out of the way and his ally, Garik, agreed to help. The conversation did not go well.  
  
"I don't know what's up with you, but everything I can feel tells me that you're hiding something. If it's not your finances or your past relationships, it's something. I'm going to find out. I will not let you hurt my sister. Everything has been too convenient not to be carefully planned. The experience I've had is that when something is like that it's usually rotten to the core."  
  
"How could I plan meeting your sister? She bumped into me."  
  
"Mother told me you watched Mariabella from afar long before you met her. Which is it?"  
  
"You little bitch. Not that it matters, you'd never get anyone to believe that now" Agan said with a sneer.  
  
"So.. now I see your true self? What do you really want with my sister?"  
  
"I love her and I want to marry her. Isn't that normal?"  
  
"You will not come near her again!" Cleo shouted. She also realized that the buzz she kept hearing whenever she was near Agan, his servants or his stuff, had quadrupled in intensity. She was starting to feel light headed, like she might black out again. She had to consciously fight it.  
  
"She wants me near her," he hissed.  
  
"I'll get her to change her mind. All I need is time." Cleo was aware of a feeling that she wasn't alone with Agan in the room but she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"We marry in three days! Get used to it!"  
  
"Never!!!"  
  
Orphen arrived at the Everlasting household to let Cleo know that he and Majic would be going to leave town for a couple of days, to go to the ruins. Part of him wanted to ask her to go along, like Agan suggested. He knew he didn't want to leave without saying good-bye and letting her know they'd be back soon.  
  
As soon as he entered the house he thought he sensed some illusion magic again, but then he heard Cleo's voice raised in anger, so he put that thought aside. She just couldn't seem to get along with Mariabella's intended. He well knew the ferocity of her wicked tongue, so he hurried to the drawing room. As he was rounded the corner, he heard her scream "Never!" He watched her sort of stumble into a table and fall to the ground, all with no one near her.  
  
From Cleo's perspective, Agan reached up and pushed her just enough so she would crash loudly into the wall and table. As she started to get up, she saw Orphen approaching at a run from the hallway and Agan, now across the room, coming towards her. 'How did he get all the way over there?' She stood back up and said, "I can't believe you just pushed me down. How could you strike a woman?"  
  
He and Orphen looked puzzled. Orphen spoke first, "Cleo you fell, I saw you."  
  
"No, he pushed me down."  
  
"Cleo, this isn't like you, quit lying. I saw you fall into the table."  
  
"I didn't just fall," She said defiantly as she looked directly into Orphen's eyes. She saw he didn't believe her. Then she stepped away from Orphen and started to go through the door. At the door she stopped, and whispered to Orphen without looking at him, "I thought I was your partner, I thought you trusted me. Obviously I was wrong." She exited, but when she looked back, Orphen was looking angry and Agan was smiling triumphantly.  
  
After Cleo left, Orphen quickly excused himself. He felt like he'd been kicked in the teeth. 'How could she say that to me? She's the one who's been making stuff up. She was just angry she got caught. Well so be it, I'm through with her nonsense.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cleo was in her room when Mariabella knocked and came in.  
  
"Cleo, I know you've taking a dislike to Agan, but isn't there some way you two can come to a truce."  
  
"I want you to be happy and I can see that he makes you happy. I'm just not sure he's what he appears to be. I mean he's seems perfect, which is great, but something doesn't feel right. I'm sorry about all the trouble I've been causing but .  
  
"You love me and you want me safe. I know that. Do you know how much you remind me of Father? He was just like you with any of my boyfriends when I was dating in school. He'd barely talk to them until Mother threatened him, then he'd try to confront them and get them to leave. I miss him so, even though he never liked to sit still, and he was always going from one thing to another, one adventure to another. Just like you do."  
  
Mariabella continued, "I.. well.I've actually been having some doubts myself. I'm not sure I'll be a good wife to him. Agan is a politician and he's always talking about this cause or that. I never have a clue what he's talking about, but he doesn't seem to care that I don't know, he just patiently explains it to me. Patience like that in a man is rare, Cleo."  
  
"Trust me, I know that." Mariabella knew from Cleo's look she was thinking of Orphen, "But Mariabella, you'd be perfect for any man you choose."  
  
"Oh.are you and Orphen at it again?"  
  
"There isn't an Orphen and me anymore, there never was. He doesn't care one way or the other."  
  
"I think he may surprise you."  
  
"I keep hearing that from everyone, Majic, Hartia and Stephanie, but I don't believe it anymore."  
  
"If everyone's saying it, maybe there's something to it. What are you always telling me about legends having some basis in fact? Why don't you believe anymore?"  
  
Cleo shook her head, but refused to be diverted from her topic, "What can I say to convince you to delay the wedding Mariabella?"  
  
"Why do you want me to?"  
  
"To give us both more time to get to know him and make sure he's really the right man."  
  
"Well, we only met about a month ago, maybe a slight delay might be acceptable; however, you have to promise to really give him a chance. You can't go digging up dirt or trying to catch him in lies but you have to honestly try to get to know him. Then we'll talk again. If anything has changed, either your feelings or mine, we'll act accordingly."  
  
"That's fair, I promise I'll try, Mariabella. I love you too much not to." 'After what happened today, there's no way you're marrying him. I'm sorry, but I love you too much. I have to find some way to show you what he's really like.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariabella told Agan she wanted more time. They hadn't known each other very long and she hadn't seen her sister in many months. She asked for more time to spend with her before she became a wife and left her home. He knew the idea to wait wasn't Mariabella's; it was her sister's. The little brat actually found a way to make good on her threat. He fumed, "Plan or no plan, the bitch is gonna pay tonight."  
  
That night, shortly after everyone had gone to bed, Agan returned from the inn in secret to the Everlasting mansion and invaded Cleo's bedroom.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Oh no.You crossed the wrong man. Mariabella may have asked for the delay but it stinks of your interference. You're going to play by my rules now or I'm going to have everyone you care about killed. Just because your buddies are sorcerers doesn't mean that they can't be drugged and killed."  
  
"You wouldn't," weakly then stronger as she remembered whom he was speaking of, "you couldn't!"  
  
"Of course the easiest target would be your mother. I could make it look like an accident, but you and I would know what really happened. Even if you told anyone, don't expect your friends to believe you or help. They don't trust you anymore, with your help, I saw to that!"  
  
When he threatened her mom, Cleo grabbed her sword and started to attack him but dropped the sword when he spoke of her new isolation from Orphen and Majic.  
  
"Good, I see you understand. I expect to you be the perfect lady, just like your sister. And so you remember that I'm serious." He punched her in the solar plexus. Then, when she fell to the floor, gasping for breath and almost blacked out, he kicked her in right side several times. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
WARNING! - Things are going to be intense and physical for the rest of this chapter. Please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Volcan had been restless that night trying to come up with ways to best that stupid sorcerer. He remembered that Orphen and Majic would be leaving in the morning, to check out some ruins. There might be treasure there and he, the great Volcan, was going to get a share of the treasure. He dragged Dortin out to steal the map away from that evil sorcerer. He got distracted when he saw a light on and two figures in that witch's room.  
  
Muttering about blackmail and getting back at that smarmy sorcerer, Volcan climbed up to the balcony and witnessed Agan punch and kick Cleo. He was so focused on laughing and re-enacting the blows that he fell from the balcony into some thorn bushes below.  
  
Agan stopped kicking Cleo when he was startled to hear and see someone on the balcony outside of Cleo's window. He hurried to the window in time to see Volcan falling over the balcony railing.  
  
With one final hard kick to Cleo's left side, Agan hurriedly exited the house and searched for Volcan. He found Dortin extracting thorns from Volcan's body while Volcan muttered different curses against a certain black sorcerer. Agan gave Volcan a gold coin. "What you saw is our secret."  
  
"Thanks. Hey I've got a deal for you. If you do it again, I'll give you the coin back. I really loved seeing that stupid sorcerer's witch get what's coming to her."  
  
"Deal. Keep the coin anyway." Agan departed.  
  
Dortin shivered and tried to convince Volcan that they need to find and tell Orphen right away. Volcan scoffed. "Why should we tell that two bit sorcerer anything?"  
  
Later that night, Dortin slipped away from Volcan to check on Miss Cleo. She was still doubled over on the floor, in pain. He brought her some strips of cloths so she could tend her injuries. Cleo was coughing up blood and could barely move. Dortin aided her as much as he could.  
  
"Thank you, Dortin."  
  
"Miss Cleo, you need to tell Orphen what happened. I know the problems you've been having, but I'll back you up."  
  
"Did you actually see what happened Dortin?"  
  
"Well, no, but I heard a description from Volcan"  
  
"Then Orphen. err, they won't believe me."  
  
"Miss Cleo, you've got to tell somebody. What about Majic or that other guy, the one who just came back today? Please, promise me you'll try."  
  
Standing with difficulty, Cleo started to get dressed. "I'll try, Dortin. Excuse me." Relieved, Dortin left.  
  
Cleo left the mansion. It was a difficult walk, because if she moved too fast, she got really dizzy. She didn't think anything could hurt as badly as her sides did. She kept going, hoping that Majic would still be up studying. She prayed Orphen wouldn't be around. Part of her mind screamed, 'Tell Orphen! This is proof even he would have to believe. Surely he would be able to tell from the injuries that it wasn't self- inflicted or just from a fall.' Crying again, she thought 'I can't take that chance, if he refused to believe me this time, it would destroy me.'  
  
Cleo walked into the inn and the common room was empty. She sighed. Majic wasn't up or he would have been down there. She half sat, half collapsed into a chair to rest before trying to go back home.  
  
Hartia had arrived earlier in the day to find Orphen in a particularly foul mood. He'd eaten dinner with him and Majic but still didn't have a clue as to what was wrong. It really felt like there was a rift building between the three companions. Orphen was angry, really angry, and pushing Majic away whenever Majic tried to help. Majic was obviously getting annoyed with his Master, which Hartia had never seen before and, most surprising, Cleo simply wasn't there.  
  
He was musing in a corner of the room when Cleo walked in. She didn't see him, but he was surprised by her appearance. She looked like hell. Her eyes and nose were red, probably from crying, she was as pale as a ghost and visibly shaking. He watched her sag into a chair and decided to approach her.  
  
"Hello, Cleo" Hartia said gently.  
  
Cleo jumped up, startled, and then swayed unsteadily on her feet, using the table for balance. She looked at Hartia, "Oh, hello, Hartia."  
  
'What's up? She rarely calls me by my real name. I usually get Shrimpman or Shrimpy. Why does she look so, well .shattered?' Aloud he continued, "What are you doing out in the middle of the night? Are you just itching for a lecture from Orphen?"  
  
"He doesn't care now. I was looking for Majic"  
  
"Huh!?" 'That's not like her. What the hell happened that she would be so sure Orphen wouldn't care about her?'  
  
"Don't worry about it. Do you know if Majic's still up?"  
  
"No, he went to sleep a while ago. Cleo what's wrong? Please talk to me." He reached out and gently held her hand.  
  
"I need to talk to someone and I can't go ."  
  
"I told you before I'd be here for you." He moved closer and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Promise me you will not tell Orphen anything."  
  
"What's wrong?" He realized she was really scared of something and he wasn't about to make a promise he knew he wouldn't keep.  
  
"I.. I shouldn't be here, I know I promised Dortin I'd tell but I can't"  
  
"Cleo don't go. Tell me, we'll work it out" She turned abruptly to leave. When she turned, everything spun and she put her free hand down on the table to steady herself. Once steady, she started for the door. Hartia kept holding on to her hand. When he gently pulled to bring her back, she gasped in pain and fainted. Hartia caught her. To his dismay, he realized she had bindings around her stomach and ribs. He carried her up to his room.  
  
Nerilissa observed Hartia taking her up to his room. She smiled, she'd have to get to know the redhead better but first she knew she could use that to get Orphen's attention.  
  
As Hartia started to examine her, he noticed a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. He lifted her shirt high enough to get to the bindings he'd noticed earlier and remove them. He was startled to see the beginnings of numerous bruises along her stomach and sides. He cast a healing spell and the draw on the spell was incredible. 'Good Lord, she's got internal injuries, serious ones.' He had to heal those injuries quickly; she was already in serious trouble. 'No it was worse than that. She was on the verge of dying from those injuries. What the hell happened to her and why won't she go to Orphen?' He healed all the damage he could before she woke up and then he collapsed in a chair by the bed.  
  
Hartia pointed at her stomach and said, "Start talking."  
  
"It was..Ag..an accident. I fell." She pulled her shirt back down.  
  
"Cleo you don't lie well." As his own words sank in, he remembered the one piece of information Majic had let slip, something about Cleo lying about Mariabella's fiancée. "Tell me."  
  
Cleo's eyes got really big as she watched him make that connection. "Why can't he?" She whispered as she jumped up and ran out of the room. He tried to follow her but discovered he could hardly move himself and he was too shocked to react. The realization was too alarming; the girl who was afraid of nothing, who took after monsters with just a simple sword was terrified. He was only able to make it as far as his door and watch her leave.  
  
Majic opened the door to see Hartia at his door and Cleo running down the hall. "Master Hartia?"  
  
"Go back to sleep Majic"  
  
"Why was Cleo crying? Has Orphen been mean again?"  
  
"I don't think that's it. I think it's worse."  
  
"W.. what?"  
  
"Good night Majic." With that, Hartia closed his door, silently vowing he would look out for her. He tried to call a light in his room only to find he was temporarily spent, magically and physically. That had only happened once before, when he had healed an animal, well Carolina, who had been beaten within an inch of dying. As he collapsed on his bed, his last thought was 'What's going on Cleo?'  
  
Majic went to Orphen's door and started to knock. He wanted to let his master know what he'd seen. He remembered the seething anger, which had been indicative of his master's mood today, so he decided to return to bed. He promised himself he'd try to get to the bottom of what happened with Hartia on the road tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Garik raged in his chambers, 'Everything was going according to plan.' In the morning they were going to be separated. I could have taken her easily, no sorcerers about. But what did that fool, Agan, do? He gave her proof! Worse he let those two trolls see. Although the older one could care less, the younger one told the chit to get help and not just any help, but help from the fighter who turns out to be another blasted sorcerer. The only good news out of the whole mess, is that he healed her saving me the risk of having to go into town early.'  
  
He sighed. He needed her alive and without healing she would have been dead by morning.  
  
'I am going to have to find a way out of this pact. I want to tear him limb from limb.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orphen and Majic prepared to depart the following morning. At breakfast, Nerilissa was serving Orphen.  
  
"Will your red-head friend be joining you today?"  
  
"Yes he'll be going to the ruins with us."  
  
"I'd better get him some extra strong coffee and food to help get him going this morning 'cause he was up late last night." She goes back to the kitchen.  
  
Majic saw Master Hartia coming down the stairs from his room at the inn. He was dressed in his Tower robes, instead of the traveling clothes he had asked Majic to freshen last night. He wondered if this meant he wasn't coming. He really did look exhausted.  
  
Not that Majic minded, since his Master would be able to devote more time to teaching without any distractions, but he didn't like the idea of Hartia staying in town with Cleo. He wanted Master and Cleo to be together and Hartia wasn't part of that equation, especially after what he saw last night.  
  
"Hartia are you planning on traveling like that?" Called Orphen.  
  
"I'm not going." Hartia replied in a clipped tone.  
  
Nerilissa comes back with a mug of coffee and hands it to Hartia. "Someone looks like they had a rough night." Nerilissa headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Orphen glares at Hartia. "You do look like hell."  
  
Hartia said, "Magic drain."  
  
Orphen rolled his eyes, "What animal did you save this time?"  
  
"Just a local Vixen." He replied with a slight smile.  
  
"I thought the ruins were the whole reason you came back from the tower. Weren't you told to investigate?"  
  
"No. I've been pretty much acting on my own recently."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling."  
  
"Is it something about Cleo?" Majic asked.  
  
"Majic, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Krylancelo."  
  
"Ok.so is it something about the brat? What?" Orphen's annoyance intensified.  
  
"It's not my place to say, it's hers. Needless to say, I think I'm needed here, since you don't care to stay."  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"I think she's been too alone since she arrived home this time."  
  
"I said leave her alone. You don't know everything that been doing on." Orphen finally voiced the thought that had been plaguing him with a mixture of fear and anger. "Is she why you've been coming around so much?"  
  
"I know more than you think, and I'm not going to answer that question."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"I came back to see all of you and to investigate the ruins, not that you've been good company. Now that I'm here, I'm not ready to leave."  
  
"Fine stay. You always were too soft a touch for animals and hopeless causes." Orphen and Majic departed for the ruins.  
  
"Oh.I see little Miss Goody Two Shoes wore you out."  
  
"Just do your job bitch. Leave me and my friends alone."  
  
"Listen here, I wasn't the one who carried Miss Goody Two Shoes up to his room last night."  
  
"You tramp. Stay the hell away from me and don't you dare come near Cleo again. Stay out of our business or you will regret it. You don't want to get on my bad side." He held up the Tower of Fang pendant. "You know what this means don't you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once on the road, Majic asked Orphen about something that bothered him. "Master, what did Master Hartia mean by magic drain?"  
  
"White magic is very draining in general. If a sorcerer heals something that was.. well, too seriously injured, the connection to the healing spell can actually pull the magic out of a sorcerer for a time if they're not very careful. It usually comes back in about 12 hours. The feeling is like someone takes your spell, grabs it, and drags you with it. If it's a really serious injury, it can leave the sorcerer physically exhausted too. Hartia's always healing one animal or another."  
  
They fell silent while walking. Majic realized he missed the usual sounds, which accompanied their travels. Breaking the silence, Majic asked, "You've been teaching me illusion magic to conceal myself, can that also be used to change the appearance of inanimate objects?  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Does it leave any trace on the object?"  
  
"Yes, but revealing it is a very difficult spell to master. Do you want to learn it? You have the skill now."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"We'll work on it tonight."  
  
They walked in silence for a while more. Orphen was looking around from time to time like he kept expecting something. He sighed, 'Damn it, I didn't think I'd miss her noise. I should be enjoying this. Why do I keep looking for her to come running up? She's the most irritating and annoying brat and I still can't believe she said that to me yesterday.'  
  
As if he was reading his Master's thoughts, Majic spoke up again, "Why did Cleo say she didn't want to come with us?"  
  
"She didn't say anything because I didn't ask."  
  
"But you said you were going to talk to her just before dinner when you went up to the mansion yesterday."  
  
"I changed my mind." Orphen cut off harshly.  
  
"Master? Why?"  
  
"Drop it, Majic."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the ruins shortly before lunch. The ruins were actually laid out in a cutout of the harder rock of a cliff. The remains of the landslide, which uncovered the ruins was just down the hill. Orphen examined the landslide rubble.  
  
He picked up several pieces and examined them; they were blackened like it had been near an explosion. He continued searching and found more charred rocks. Then he found something, which was completely out of place, the remnants of a fuse like what is used with gunpowder.  
  
Majic was exploring the ruins themselves. These were unlike any of the ruins they'd encountered previously on their travels. Any writing he could find was scratched out. Purposely scratched out which didn't make any sense. All the other Heavenly One ruins they'd found simply appeared abandoned. This one appeared to have been purposely obliterated and hidden.  
  
He was moving towards the back of the ruins when something caught his eye.  
  
"Master" he called as he was standing by what appeared to be a casket with a winged figure on it with red gems for eyes and a considerable amount of writing on it.  
  
Orphen hurried over. He started trying to read the runes on the casket but he was only picking up a few words. What he could translate was alarming. "Majic, this casket was sealed by the heavenly ones to keep. .something, I can't read the rest. We need Stephanie."  
  
Majic pulled out some paper and pencils, "Do you want me to take a rubbing of the writings, Master?"  
  
"Good thinking Majic." Orphen continued examining the casket. "This was opened recently. I'd say within the last few weeks, at the most. I wonder what was hidden behind this seal."  
  
"Whatever it was, it had claws. Look at this." Majic pointed to the inside of the casket, which had numerous scratch marks and some writing.  
  
"Copy that writing down. I'm getting a very bad feeling about all of this. We need to get this translated and quickly. Let's get this to Stephanie."  
  
"Master, shouldn't we wait? Mariabella's wedding is in 2 days now."  
  
"Hmmm.. Yes, we'd better wait to leave until after the wedding, if only to make sure Cleo doesn't try to kill the groom."  
  
"You don't mean that, Master"  
  
"No, but. oh, never mind."  
  
"What's wrong Master? You never explained what happened yesterday."  
  
"Majic, I believe I told you I didn't want to talk about that."  
  
"I know Master, but I've." Majic cringed at the glare he received from his master but steeled himself to continue. "I've been worried about Cleo. She hasn't been herself since we returned home. I first just thought she was missing Leki, but I think it's something more. She was at the inn last night and left Hartia's room crying."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" 'Hartia what did you do to her to make her cry? I may be mad at her right now, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt her!'  
  
"When I tried to bring up the topic, you didn't seem interested. I believe you told me to drop it."  
  
"Since when ..no that's Cleo who never does as she's told. Don't take lessons from her Majic."  
  
"Sometimes I think I should, when someone she cares about may be making a mistake she takes action. Even if she's wrong, she still tries."  
  
"So am I making the mistake or Mariabella?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that better than I, Master. I just know that she was tearing herself up yesterday morning and that the headaches and buzzing that bothered her on the road here and when we arrived are still bothering her."  
  
"Really?" Orphen's eyebrows came together in worry and he sighed, "Let's get back and I'll try to talk to her."  
  
"Thank you master." 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 7*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Orphen and Majic returned to town the next day, everything seemed normal. Orphen went to Cleo's mansion to talk to her as he'd promised Majic he would. He noticed as he approached the house that Hartia was standing by the tree, which looked towards the front of the house and specifically at Cleo's room. Actually it was the tree where he was when he and Cleo first talked or rather fought. 'What the hell is he doing there?' He took one step towards Hartia to find out what he was up to, when he noticed that Mariabella, Cleo, and Agan were exiting the house. He stopped and watched them. Agan and Mariabella had genuine smiles on their faces. Cleo was smiling but it was one of her -I'm doing this to humor someone- smiles but she seemed to be enjoying her sister's company.  
  
Until she saw him, that is. She stopped in her tracks. She said something to Agan and Mariabella and returned to the house.  
  
Once close enough, Agan greeted Orphen. "How did your search at the ruins go? You're back sooner than I expected."  
  
"We found some writing we need to get translated. I have a friend in Alenhatan who is very good at reading ancient texts."  
  
"I think I know what you may have seen. That casket thing with writing all over it, which looked like it, had been broken. It was done centuries ago, so it's not like some monster is going to come out and get us."  
  
"I thought it had been opened recently."  
  
"Oh, come now, I didn't have much time to explore the ruin myself, but it was buried until a few weeks ago. My team and I haven't disturbed anything. How could it have been opened recently?"  
  
"I guess you have a point." Orphen's eyes narrowed suspiciously, something wasn't right here. "I'm still going to get it translated as soon as possible."  
  
"As you wish, but I doubt it will be anything of importance." Inwardly Agan was worried. He'd sent them there to get them out of the way but now they found something. Something, which could be considered a betrayal of Garik once translated.  
  
"This is the first ruin of the Heavenly Ones ever to show signs that they actively tried to hide it and you say it won't be anything important?"  
  
"Well.." Agan shrugged "you obviously know more about the ruins than I do." Orphen found himself suddenly wondering if there was more to Agan then appeared. Maybe there was something to the noise Cleo has been spouting. He certainly came off false.  
  
"Orphen, were you coming to see Cleo?" Mariabella asked.  
  
"Err.. Well, yes."  
  
"She should be coming back out in a few minutes, she said she forgot something. We were heading down to town for a few things."  
  
"Sure.. So, the big days tomorrow, right?"  
  
"No, I asked Agan for a little more time. Cold feet, I guess."  
  
"I'll see you later then." 'So that's why she ran away. She made Mariabella delay the wedding and she knew I'd yell at her about it. Wait till I get my hands on that little brat.'  
  
He looked back at the tree to see that Hartia was gone. Orphen went up to the house to out find that Cleo had left. Mrs. Everlasting said she had muttered something about going for a swim. Orphen knew what that meant, the lake with the tower, his tower.  
  
He arrived at the lake and she was swimming in a two-piece bathing suit. At least, it had better have been a bathing suit because on the shore almost hidden by trees he saw Hartia watching her. He was just standing dumbstruck with anger, shock and betrayal when she got out of the water. The shock was simply the realization that Cleo, awkward, lanky, childish Cleo, was maturing into a woman. That change was even more evident in her appearance in the bathing suit, but marring that image were some dark splotches across her midsection that looked like bruises. 'Bruises?!?'  
  
He was still standing there when she saw him. He knew he needed to say something but he was still reeling from the harsh parting words she delivered two days ago. It came out more harshly than he intended, "Cleo, we need to talk."  
  
She picked up her towel, dried off, slipped on her shoes, pulled a large loose dress over her head and walked right past him without saying anything.  
  
He turned and shouted, "Cleo!" Then he saw her to start to run. 'She ran from me? What the Hell?'  
  
Just then, Hartia walked past him as he went to follow Cleo. "Geez .Krylancelo, you look pissed. No wonder she ran away. "  
  
Orphen moved so fast, Hartia didn't quite realize what happened. He only knew one moment he was walking past Orphen and the next he was pinned to a tree by the throat. "You're going to tell me what's going on. She looks like she has bruises across the stomach and Majic saw her leave your room crying the other night. Now what the hell is happening?"  
  
Hartia punched Orphen in the stomach to make him release him. "No, it's her story. I will say this much, I don't know exactly what's been happening. I do know that whatever you did caused her not to turn to you when she damned well should have."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
Hartia continued to walk along the path.  
  
"You usually teleport away after delivering a message like that."  
  
"Trust me I would love too but my magic still has not fully returned."  
  
"You fool! You shouldn't have wasted your magic like that."  
  
"Wasted!!!!!! You bastard!" and Hartia cast a lightening spell on Orphen. "I guess my magic is back!" He teleported away from a very confused and sore Orphen. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 8*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cleo showed up at the inn to talk to Hartia and Majic. She asked them to help her find something on Agan to persuade Mariabella not to marry him. She said Agan was evil. When he heard her voice, Orphen entered the common room. After Hartia's words at the lake and Majic's words yesterday, he wanted to ask her about the bruises, but when he got close enough to understand what she was asking them to do, his anger flared again. 'Majic, you and Hartia almost had me convinced something was really wrong, that maybe I'd misunderstood her, and instead, she just manipulated you both.'  
  
"Cleo, this act is getting old. Get over it."  
  
"What?" She jumped and turned to Orphen.  
  
"I said get over it. Just because your sister wants to be a normal woman, marry, and have a family you should be happy for her, not trying to make her life hell because you don't like the guy."  
  
"I do want her to be happy; I'm trying to protect her. He's evil. I can sense it." Right after she said that she blanched, she hadn't meant to say that but it was how she felt when she first met him. She was sure that the buzz meant something. The last time she felt anything similar, more intense actually, was back on the road home. She knew as soon as it slipped out that she shouldn't have mentioned that to Orphen, Majic or Hartia.  
  
"Sense it. That's rich. How could you with no shred of common sense, sense anything!?"  
  
Majic interjected, "Cleo, I know you feel strongly about this, but could you be misjudging him?"  
  
"No, I know I'm not misjudging him."  
  
Continuing the interrogation Hartia asked, "Why? Why, are you certain?"  
  
"I am. I . don't want to go into why."  
  
"You've been making stuff up for attention ever since we got back this time. I can't believe you would continue to try to lie to us. When did you become a liar?"  
  
"Is that what you really think of me, Orphen? .I haven't been lying. Hartia.help." Cleo froze staring over Orphen's shoulder, where Agan had appeared in the window, she moved both arms to cover her stomach. She paled and started visibly shaking.  
  
Seeing that, Orphen thought, 'Good act Cleo, I didn't know you had it in you.'  
  
"Orphen, I know a little.."  
  
"Just stop it! Both of you! Cleo, I can't believe it you're doing this to your own sister."  
  
Now looking directly at Orphen, Cleo's eyes started to tear up but there was a resolve there to get him to listen "I love my sister. I want her to be happy. I wish I didn't feel this way about him, but something's not right and he threat."  
  
"STOP IT! Just stop the lies!" Orphen turned away from her, shutting her out. She turned to run out.  
  
Majic stopped her, "Cleo, what were you about to say"  
  
Spent, she said, "What's the point, he won't believe me."  
  
"Then try harder. I believe you." Added Hartia.  
  
Orphen pushed Hartia down and said, "I told you before, stay out of this Hartia! You didn't see her fake a fall just to make Agan look bad" To Cleo, "Whether anyone believed you, or even cared, has never stopped you before."  
  
Cleo, furious now, shouted," You'll regret that someday when I'm dead and buried, you idiot." and then stomped out muttering  
  
After Cleo left Majic said, "Master, that wasn't nice. She seemed really worried about her sister now. Wasn't she really excited when she first heard about the wedding?"  
  
"Then, it was just an excuse to go shopping. Now, reality has set in and she's no longer the center of attention, Mariabella is."  
  
"Besides, we all know what a liar she is." added Hartia sarcastically.  
  
Majic gave Hartia an odd look but continued to address Orphen. "I guess you're right, but before you made her mad she looked out window and she almost looked.. well.. frightened."  
  
Hartia in a quiet voice, said, "I'd use the word terrified."  
  
Orphen thought, 'was it really an act? What if? Oh No.she can't act. What's going on Cleo? What kind of trouble are you about to get me into?'  
  
"I'm going for a walk." and Orphen left the room.  
  
Majic thought, 'Good, I'm glad you're going to go check on her. Something's not right.'  
  
Hartia stepped out after Orphen and called; "Do I need to follow her or are you going to take care of your partner?"  
  
Orphen growled, "I said stay out of this, so stay here."  
  
"I'm serious. If you're not going after her, I will. I told you, I know something and it's not a pretty picture, but you won't listen to us. If she's hurt more, I'm coming after you."  
  
'More?' Orphen continued walking and then he started running. Hartia saw Orphen start to run and sighed with relief.  
  
Cleo arrived back at her mansion still fuming and mumbling general Orphen curses. Her mother opened the door for her since she didn't think to bring a key.  
  
"Everything alright dear?"  
  
Muttering "Stupid, blind, deaf, dumb sorcerer.. Yeah Mom, everything's fine. I'm going to bed."  
  
Mrs. Everlasting looked out the door as her daughter exited the kitchen and as she expected Orphen was running up. She smiled slightly, remembering her own courtship of her hothead. Cleo was so like her father it was uncanny.  
  
Still muttering, Cleo almost reached the top step, when she saw Volcan grinning evilly at the top of the stairs and Dortin hiding in his shadow. Dortin mouthed, "RUN!"  
  
Then she saw, hidden in the shadows. Agan was also waiting. When he thought the coast was clear, Agan came out of the shadows and backhanded Cleo, causing her to fall backwards over the railing  
  
As she started to black out from the force of the blow, Cleo thought she heard Dortin and another voice scream "No!" Her last sensation as everything went black was that she was falling. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 9~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Cleo's mother had been waiting for Orphen to arrive at the house. "She's in quite a temper, I'd go carefully if I were you." Orphen nodded and went towards the foot of the stairs, just in time to see Agan backhand Cleo across the face. Orphen screamed "NO!" as he watched Cleo start to fall backward over the railing near the top of the stairs. Orphen chanted "Towers of Heaven that Dance Around Me" and was able to catch Cleo before she hit the ground.  
  
Mariabella had heard Cleo coming up the stairs and came out onto the landing, just as Agan backhanded Cleo. "Oh my God, Cleo!" She cried, as she reached towards Cleo, knowing she wouldn't make it in time. She saw Orphen catch Cleo and sagged against the wall relieved.  
  
Fairly burning with rage, Orphen checked to make sure Cleo was all right. He carefully and quickly placed her on the floor and then stood over her prone form.  
  
"Sword of Light!"  
  
A dark shape crashed in through the skylight and blocked the spell intended for Agan.  
  
Cleo's mother shrieked, "You'll never come near my daughters again!"  
  
Orphen continued firing spells at Agan, but the dark shape deflected the spells, grabbed Agan and flew out the broken skylight.  
  
Before the two adversaries were out of earshot, Agan yelled, "This isn't over. I'll have my revenge on that bitch yet!"  
  
"I'll stop you!"  
  
"I'll do what I want and I want her dead!" as Agan and his savior flew away.  
  
Orphen gently picked up Cleo and waited as her mother asked a servant to go to town and fetch the doctor and Majic, before he followed Mrs. Everlasting upstairs. As he carried her to her room, inwardly Orphen raged at himself over Cleo's injury. He should have believed her. He knew Cleo was loud, selfish, bratty and a whole list of other things that he drove him crazy, but she'd never been a liar.  
  
A little later, Volcan and Dortin escorted the doctor, Hartia, and Majic, to Cleo's room. The doctor examined Cleo. He seemed puzzled and asked if she had been hit in the side.  
  
Hartia winced and answered. "Yes."  
  
The doctor nodded and went back to examining her. He advised, "She's got a strong constitution and will be just fine. I still want her to stay in bed a couple of days. She has a mild concussion." He paused. "That's not why I want her on bed rest though. Somewhere along the line she ended up with a couple of cracked ribs. She also appears anemic, like she's lost a lot of blood recently. I want her to take it very easy, to prevent the bones from breaking. Broken ribs can puncture a lung, which, more often than not, is fatal. What's really strange is that it takes a pretty serious blow to crack a rib, plus the injury appears to be in the process of healing already. I'd guess it's a couple of days old."  
  
Hartia spoke up, "She had some really bad bruises on her stomach and side two days ago. I healed the bruises slightly and some significant internal damage, but knitting bones is beyond my skill. She wouldn't tell me what happened, and when I pressed her, she claimed it was an accident. She also mentioned Dortin."  
  
"What .. How did you? Hartia, don't you move! We'll discuss this later.. VOLCAN!!" Orphen said.  
  
Upon hearing that, Volcan tried to make a hasty retreat from the room, only to find himself blocked by Dortin.  
  
Dortin whispered, "Either you tell them, or I will."  
  
Volcan started, "Dor." when a fist landed on his head interrupting him.  
  
In an icy voice, promising painful retribution, Orphen hissed, "Start talking."  
  
Volcan, being Volcan, "And what's in it for me?"  
  
"Your life."  
  
"You weak-minded, stinking, sorcerer, you're bluffing. I'm not going to tell you anything!"  
  
"Dortin?"  
  
Dortin was shaking profusely by this time. "I begged him to tell you bu.."  
  
Volcan clamped his hand over Dortin's mouth, saying, "Keep your mouth shut or I'll never speak to you again. I'll disown you as." Volcan stopped talking and started to scream. It was abruptly cut off, as Orphen pinned him to the wall by his throat. Orphen turned back to Dortin, belying his angry body language with a gentle tone, "You were saying?"  
  
"Th-h-the night b-b-before you and M-M-Majic left, we w-w-were outside. Volcan wanted to get something f-from yo.. town but he saw a light in the house. He climbed the b-balcony, muttering something about blackmail, and started watching Miss Cleo's room. S-Suddenly, he started laug.err.. uh, fell off the balcony. I asked him what happened, b-but I couldn't get anything out of him. Then Miss Mariabella's fiancée showed up Volcan and he asked what Volcan saw. Volcan said he saw that witc.Miss Cleo being hit in the stomach and then kicked in the sides."  
  
Orphen closed his eyes against the pain, 'Oh God, I let that happen.'  
  
"The man gave Volcan a gold coin for his silence. Honestly, O-Orphen, I tried to get Volcan to tell you that night. When I brought her bindings and medicine, I tried to g-g-get her to tell you, too. I think s-she went to him instead." Dortin pointed to Hartia.  
  
Majic whispered to Hartia, "It's been nice knowing you, sir. Do you want to be buried in the Shrimpman costume?"  
  
Hartia whispered back, "I might survive if he takes his anger out on Volcan."  
  
"Are you kidding? He'll have enough anger for both of you."  
  
"I know." Hartia thought, 'I am so dead,'  
  
Orphen sighed, "I believe you Dortin. Now, for Volcan." Orphen dropped Volcan and cracked his knuckles menacingly. Volcan gulped loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So are you going to kill me, or have me killed, for messing up your plans?" Agan inquired.  
  
"Very tempting, but you know I can't do that. You remind me often enough of the pact. Be quiet and let me think."  
  
Garik knew that he or his minions had an effect on Hunters, particularly the ones just coming into their powers. In fact, that was how he'd been able to keep their ranks down. A new Hunter couldn't handle the sensations of meeting with him, or others, and usually passed out, making them an easy target to eliminate. It took at least a couple of months to be desensitized to the Demon effect, as he liked to call it. He determined that there was reverse effect, or like a Hunter effect, when he or one of his minions came in close proximity to this Hunter.  
  
She had actually affected Agan. He had checked his crystals and this was not a power that had been seen in any Hunters since the beginning of time. This was probably due in no small part to the simple fact that she was female.  
  
This also triggered a worry in his mind. Maybe he should just outright kill her, and deal with the weaker blood of the Hunters he already had. There was a prophecy about his final defeat. It said he couldn't be killed by anything but the complete Radiant Blade. That magical blade was supposedly unable to be wielded as a sword by any man. This chit was no man.  
  
'No, there will still be time to kill her before that becomes a danger. She doesn't even know about sword yet. I have to think of a way to take her, and get what I need from her quickly. I will not have more than 4 or 5 days with her before the deep dragon will be able to find her. The sorcerers too, but they can be fooled. Fooled? Ah.. I know just what to do.'  
  
"Agan, I didn't count on what effect the Hunter would have on you. I still need the girl taken from the sorcerers. That will now be harder and trickery will probably be the best method. Can you and your men handle it?"  
  
"We can."  
  
"Good. As per our pact, I will continue to help you, although I suspect you will have to give up on the girl, Mariabella. Do you wish to void the protection on her and her mother?"  
  
"No. I really did and do care for her and I still don't want her hurt. Besides, once we have the power you seek, I can still marry her. By force, if necessary."  
  
"As you wish. They will be immune from any harm from me, as long as they do not reveal my name or location. I would have expected you to want revenge on Mariabella for jilting you."  
  
"She didn't, the brat did. She's the one I want. I know you want her, but if I take her as you ask, I want to make her pay."  
  
"Once I've had her a few days, you may do just that." 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 10~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Orphen sat with Cleo all night and watched as a huge purple bruise discolored the left side of her face. Majic slept in the chair by the fire to be nearby in case he was needed. Cleo's mother and sister looked in from time to time but didn't disturb them.  
  
Although reassured by the doctor that she'd suffered no lasting harm, he couldn't bring himself to leave her. In the 3 years of traveling they'd done, she'd never been significantly hurt. Well.. scraped knees or scratches happened when he couldn't keep her out of the fighting, but he'd always been able to protect her, despite all of the trouble she got them into.  
  
He couldn't believe he'd treated her so badly over the whole Agan mess that she wouldn't come to him when she damn well should have. And when she did finally come to him, asking for his help and not just jumping into the problem with both feet, what did he do? He called her a liar, a spoiled brat, and told her he never even listened to her. Well, he'd called her a spoiled brat on more than one occasion and got a wonderful rise and fight out of her. Even if it had resulted in one of the 34 times she had taken off in a huff. He smiled at the memories and frowned again as he realized that the spirited play fighting was something that'd been missing since they arrived back at her home.  
  
Thinking back on it, he realized that Agan had manipulated all of them into disbelieving Cleo, from the moment she met him. Everything she brought out against Agan kept making her look worse. He remembered when he saw Cleo recovering from what he swore was a fall, and she said she been pushed by Agan. 'Was that as she claimed, too? No, not claimed. She told me and I didn't believe her.'  
  
'Hold it! I remember now. There was magic used in the room. I felt it when I was approaching, but because I got angry, I didn't pay attention. The ally who helped him last night must be a sorcerer.'  
  
'The morning she grabbed the ledger, I felt illusion magic then, too. The sorcerer was deliberately distorting things for her and returning them to normal when she tried to expose what she saw. My Cleo would never lie to me.' After reasoning though that, Orphen felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She would heal and everything would return to normal.  
  
'How did she know so quickly that Agan was rotten to the core? When she first met Agan she complained of a headache and collapsed. Wait, she collapsed on the road, during that attack, and when she woke up she complained about buzzing and a headache. Maybe there's a connection. Something is going on here.'  
  
As morning arrived, she started stirring. She opened her eyes to see she was in her own bedroom. To her surprise, she saw Majic, curled up asleep in a chair by the fireplace. More surprising was in the chair, by her bed, was Orphen, looking tired, disheveled, and relieved, as he watched her wake up. She tried to sit up, but the room spun and he gently pushed her back.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"Uh.." Then memories started flooding back to her, Agan at the window, Vulcan laughing, Dortin trying to warn her, and finally, Agan hitting her.  
  
He watched her intently and saw the different emotions play across her face, "I'll take that as a yes. I caught you when you fell." Through gritted teeth, "HE got a way. for now."  
  
"Don't go after him, Orphen. please."  
  
He stood up, "The hell I won't! Why couldn't you trust me to protect you, you stupid little fool? You should have made me listen, damn it! You can't think I would let him get away with that," pointing at her face "and the other times he hurt you." Majic opened his eyes when he heard Orphen stand and shout.  
  
Cleo looked very startled when he mentioned the other times and looked away. In a small voice, "You mean you knew and." 'Oh please deny it, Orphen, tell me you didn't know what he was doing. Pleeassse.' Cleo paused a few moments and when Orphen didn't say anything she shouted ".. Go away!!"  
  
"No, I won't, and you're not running anywhere." He pushed her back down on the bed as she started to get up. "Look at me!" When she did, the pain and tears in her eyes made him wish she hadn't. Then it hit him. She actually thought he knew she was being. abused at the time and that he let it happen. 'How could she be so stupid!?!?' He stormed out with a growl.  
  
Majic who'd been forgotten by both, Orphen and Cleo, spoke up try to clear up the confusion. "Cleo, everyone, including Master, found out from Dortin last night after you'd been hurt."  
  
"Oh no," she started rising to go after him.  
  
"You're supposed to stay in bed. The doctor says you need to stay in bed."  
  
"No! I have to talk to him."  
  
Majic was getting scared for her. "Cleo, stay in bed! I'll go get him for you."  
  
Cleo was now standing shakily, pulling on a robe. 'I have to do this, but how can I if the room is spinning?' She kept going, despite Majic trying to stop her.  
  
"Don't make me use a spell on you." She didn't stop, so he cast "Shield of Ice that Surrounds Me" to try to keep her from leaving the room, but it fizzled, as many of Majic's spells do. "Drat, not again."  
  
She opened the door and heard Orphen and Hartia talking downstairs. 'Good, Hartia stopped him, or at least, delayed him. Now, just keep him there long enough for me to catch up.' She swayed again, because she was so dizzy. 'If I can stay on my feet. Oh, my head hurts.'  
  
As she got to the door to her room, she almost pulled it closed on Majic's fingers. She heard him exclaim, "Damn it!" as she started towards the stairs. Majic cried out again "Cleo, get back in bed!" That got the attention of the two people downstairs, just as Majic hoped it would.  
  
Orphen chanted, "Towers of Heaven that Dance Around Me" and appeared right in front of Cleo. "You're supposed to be in bed!" as he scooped her up and took her back to her room. He slammed the door behind him, practically in Majic's face.  
  
"You've got cracked ribs, do you want break one and puncture a lung? What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that you were leaving me and. I couldn't just let you.." she faltered and blushed slightly.  
  
In a bare whisper, as he tightened his hold on her, Cleo heard "I didn't know. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."  
  
As Orphen tucked her back into bed and sat down in the chair, it came to him that Hartia had been correct.  
  
// Flashback // As he'd been about to storm out of the house, Hartia stopped him.  
  
"Running out on her again?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked if you were running out on her again."  
  
"She believes I knew and that I let it happen. I won't stay and be accused of that."  
  
"True, but who broke the trust first?"  
  
"Are you saying this is my fault??"  
  
"Yes, DAMN YOU! After he hurt her, let's not mince words here, after he beat her. He punched and kicked her, to the point she was dying!!!! I almost didn't have enough power to pull her back." Hartia saw the hurt that statement caused in his friend's eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I've been angry about this for 2 days, and you just didn't seem to care. You should have trusted her. She still trusted you enough to come to the inn when she was injured. It wasn't me she was looking for. Trust is something very hard to gain and easy to break. Think about it, how would you feel if Cleo believed someone she just met instead of you? Wouldn't you hesitate to confide in her again?"  
  
"Damn it!" Orphen turned, that was Majic, from upstairs. He went to the stairway and saw Cleo wobbling towards the stairs, intent on going after someone, probably him.  
  
//End Flashback //  
  
'I guess I'll have to thank Hartia. For a lot of things actually.' He was doubly glad he'd been waylaid by Hartia since Cleo was so hell bent on finding him that he didn't think even Hartia could have stopped her. She was tenacious, even when injured.  
  
As Cleo was settling back in her bed, she grasped Orphen's hand. He squeezed it back and said, "Rest, I'm not going anywhere." When Majic and Hartia entered the room five minutes later they were both sound asleep.  
  
"How can she sleep with that racket?" Hartia muttered, when he heard Orphen snoring loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Although, he didn't want to, as evening approached, Orphen realized he should go back to his room at the inn only to find his way blocked.  
  
"I won't hear of it. Besides she needs you here." Insisted Mrs. Everlasting.  
  
"Mrs. Everlasting, I. wouldn't it look bad?"  
  
"And it doesn't that she's traveled all over the continent with you for the last 3 years? And that you were here last night?"  
  
"But."  
  
"No, no buts about it. You're staying here."  
  
"I really shouldn't."  
  
"You don't need to be running up and down the hill."  
  
"Mrs. Everlasting, please."  
  
"I'll feel safer with you here."  
  
Orphen sighed, 'I know where Cleo got her tenacity from.' Aloud he answered, "Yes Mrs. Everlasting."  
  
"Good. Tell Majic and Hartia, I have rooms prepared for them, too. You'll be in the room next to Cleo. By the way, please call me Tistiny"  
  
"I'll get my things and bring them up." Orphen went back to the inn, packed what little gear he carried and returned to the mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Cleo slept most of the time the first full day of her convalescence. The second day boredom had settled in. That and coping with her understandably emotional sister.  
  
Mariabella was keeping Cleo company in her room. After talking about several other topics, Mariabella finally got around to what she really wanted to say, ever since she left her room and saw Agan, the man she thought she loved, backhand her sister.  
  
"Cleo, I'm sorry. I can't believe I misjudged him so." Mariabella started crying.  
  
"Mariabella, you couldn't have known. I'm just glad everything came out alright."  
  
"You've been stuck in bed for two days and you call that alright?"  
  
"Yes, because I will get out of the bed and continue to travel or shop and just live." She smiled at Mariabella, "But right now I'm so BORED I could scream!"  
  
Cleo was quickly losing patience. She knew her sister was hurting and felt badly about what happened but she swore if one more person said how sorry they were she'd scream. The worst thing was that stuck in bed there was no escaping either them or the boredom. And she quickly discovered there was no escaping the bed, thanks to Orphen.  
  
Every time she thought the coast was clear and that she might be able to get out of bed to get a book or do something, he'd appear and order her back to bed. After she got a lecture, that is.  
  
"I know but the doctor said you should still take it easy for another day or two. He'll be here in the morning."  
  
"I don't want to wait. I want some fresh air, and I want to do something, anything!"  
  
"So let's go outside." Said Hartia, who had just entered Cleo's room.  
  
"Shri. Hartia .oh, thank you!"  
  
"One condition, since I want to live. I'll carry you out to the porch where your mother has set out tea."  
  
Mariabella chimed in, "We tried that earlier, but Orphen nixed it."  
  
"Well, he just left for the ruins for a few hours since you were sound asleep in your room."  
  
"But I haven't."  
  
"Shhhh. "  
  
Smiling brightly, "Great! Can we go by the library first so I can get a book?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
After a quick trip downstairs to the library and a quiet tea outside, Cleo was disappointed at how tired she actually felt. Added to that was the realization that Orphen was right, she still needed to be in bed. So, she swallowed her pride asked to go back up to her room, admitting she was tired and taking another nap. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 11*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Once he got back from the ruins, Orphen came in to see Cleo standing by her bed. She saw him and went running for the bathroom door adjoining her room. He swooped her up and put her back on her bed.  
  
"Can't I at least take a bath?"  
  
"I need to go to Alenhatan. The faster you're well, the sooner we'll go. Uh," suddenly slightly insecure, "if you still want to, that is."  
  
"Of course, but I want a bath now. I feel dirty and smelly."  
  
With a smile, he sniffed the air, "That you do."  
  
"I'm glad we agree, now let me up."  
  
"When it's ready" and he looked into the bathroom to see she had already filled the tub with hot water.  
  
"I'll get your mother to help. You stay in bed until she gets here or I'll tie you down."  
  
"Yes, sir" she said with a mock salute and threw a pillow at him. When he glared back at her, she smiled innocently.  
  
As soon as he left the room, Cleo got up and ran to the bath. Mrs. Everlasting entered the room to find her humming happily in the tub. She opened the window to let some fresh air in and stepped back out, to find Orphen hovering. "She'll be fine and the doctor did say she could get up and move about today."  
  
"I know, it's just."  
  
"You might try telling her."  
  
"Telling her what?"  
  
"If you don't know, you're not ready. When you figure it out, ask me about Cleo's father. I think you'll find some of the parallels interesting. I'll be back up to help her in a few minutes."  
  
Once Mrs. Everlasting left Cleo's room, a brightly colored bird flew in the open window and into the bathroom where Cleo was. He landed on the edge of the bathtub. Cleo immediately recognized the bird as her father's old pet. In the bird's beak was an aged letter, addressed to her, with her father's handwriting. She took it from the bird and started reading. The contents of the letter were shocking.  
  
//Letter//  
My dearest daughter, if you are reading this, I am dead, and something  
must have happened to trigger the delivery of this letter. First, let  
me tell you that I'll always love you, your sister and mother. I  
watch over all of you. Next, I must ask that you keep this a secret  
from everyone. Do not tell your mother, sister, husband (that dual-  
named sorcerer had better be treating you right) or friends.  
  
I need to let you know some things about my history and yours. You've  
always known that our family was an old one. What isn't commonly  
known is that our family line leads directly back to the Heavenly  
Ones. By now, in your school studies, you may have heard of a type of  
Heavenly Ones called the Demon Hunters. I am one of these and so are  
you. The skills of the Demon Hunter are passed from father to son  
only, girls have never inherited. Yet, as you grew up, I saw signs  
that you had the personality of a Hunter, very different from the calm  
personalities of your mother and sister. Any doubts I had vanished  
once I had the opportunity to observe you from a distance after you  
received your familiar, Leki. I know you are a Huntress.  
  
What skills, you ask? Well, first, you are immune to damage from all  
offensive black and white magic spells. That doesn't mean you can't  
be knocked back from the force of an exploding spell, you just won't  
take direct damage from it. Next, your already significant skills in  
swordsmanship will increase, tenfold. Moves you may not have  
previously been able to do will now seem easy. However, there is  
still much for you to learn and understand about your abilities.  
There are other skills which will require additional training before  
you can utilize them.  
  
My old traveling companions were also either Hunters or Sorcerers.  
They can give you more information on the skills a hunter may possess.  
Go to the Tower of Fang, seek the sorcerers, Rox Row or Childman. If  
they are not available, go to Quinn, the Weapon's Master at the Tower  
of Fang. These men have my trust and have been my allies for many  
years. They can help you develop and refine your skills and can  
direct you to other Hunters. They will also be able to fill in some  
of the blanks my letter will leave.  
  
I've included a map to where my weapon is hidden. Although many  
Hunters have used it, including me, none of them have been able to use  
the weapon's full power. I believe in you and that you will do what  
one else has been able to. Even so, do not let any sorcerer who could  
be an ally, especially Krylancelo/Orphen, touch this weapon. It will  
hurt him. To the point that, if he touched it long enough, it would  
kill him.  
  
The occurrence, which will precipitate the delivery of this letter, is  
the re-awakening of an ancient evil. Depending on how acute your  
skills are, you may be aware of the land buzzing with evil. If you  
hear a buzz, like a tuning fork placed against your skin in your ear,  
you are near this evil or someone corrupted by it.  
  
There is a duty, that falls to you. I cannot write the details here,  
but you must be prepared. Go to the Tower of Fang, and then seek my  
sword. This sword is the only thing that can completely destroy this  
ancient evil.  
  
Be careful, my daughter. I love you  
  
When she finished reading, she looked up and the bird was gone. She set the letter aside and completed her bath.  
  
Once dressed, she rummaged through her backpack, which she still hadn't unpacked from her travels, and got her journal out. She tucked the letter away inside and put the journal in her desk. She also came across her Wolven pendant and muttered angrily, "I'm so stupid, I should have been wearing this. Oh well. I'll wear it from now on and, if they ask about it, they can just get over it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Orphen was in the room next to Cleo's, having a hard time sleeping. He wanted to get up and check on her. He was so close, he could actually do it. They were leaving the day after tomorrow, for he'd arranged ride for them with a local merchant traveling to Alenhatan. He had just given in and decided to go look in on her when his door opened.  
  
It was Cleo. She was sleepwalking again. She stood at the foot of his bed and muttered, "Got to stop him." He wondered if she'd been doing the same thing the nights they were apart. He stood up, walked beside her and waved his hands in front of her face, knowing already she was completely out of it. He picked her up, started to take her back to her room and stopped. He didn't want to be away from her, he wanted to keep her close. Having made up his mind, he put her in the bed and climbed in next to her. She immediately snuggled her back up against him and he was asleep in moments. His last conscious thoughts were that it felt damn good having her there and Leki wouldn't be there to blast him in the morning.  
  
He woke up as she started stirring. She opened her eyes and he felt and saw her realize that she wasn't in her own room. 'She's gonna explode at me, but it was worth it. This was the first good sleep I've had since Agan struck her, well before that really. Since we returned to Totokonta.' She looked over at him and her eyes got real big but she didn't seem like she was about to hit him. He wanted to kiss her but, as always happened when he thought about it, he froze. The day they arrived in Totokonta, he'd almost kissed her when he'd tackled her, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he couldn't move, just like today.  
  
She sat up and started to get out of bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she stood up and moved towards the doorway.  
  
He got up and she paused, "Why apologize? You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"For bothering you during the night, I ."  
  
"You were sleepwalking. Usually I put you back in your own bed. Last night I didn't."  
  
"Oh. Um.Why?"  
  
"I could protect you better with you here. You know I will always protect you, right?"  
  
She blushed furiously, nodded, and fled the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cleo and Orphen walked back to town, with Dortin carrying her pack. Volcan struggled behind them. He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Orphen had punished him for keeping silent about Cleo's injuries. Orphen was enjoying Volcan's reaction to him immensely. All he needed to do, right now anyway, was crack his knuckles and Volcan went scurrying for cover.  
  
Hartia and Majic joined them at the inn and gave Volcan and Dortin some supplies to take back up to the house. The four travelers piled in with the gear in the back of the wagon for the ride to Alenhatan. As soon as they were settled, the driver started moving.  
  
Majic pulled out the rubbing of the seal to try to decipher the runes. He started making notes in spite of the rocking of the wagon.  
  
A few hours later, Cleo couldn't seem to get comfortable, "Can't we walk? Anything would be better than sitting and bumping along in this thing."  
  
"We're riding because we want to get to Steph's quickly."  
  
"This is booooring. I've been cooped up for three days. I want to move around."  
  
Hartia covered a smile. He smelled a fight coming between Cleo and Orphen.  
  
"It's because of you we're riding, so be quiet and don't bother me." He went back to working on the rubbings with Majic. She missed the smile he had on his face at her reactions. Things were returning back to normal.  
  
"Because of me?! I'm perfectly all right, as I've been telling you every day for the last couple of days. I feel fine and I want to walk!" She started to stand up in the wagon.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"I will not, I said I want to walk."  
  
"No."  
  
She started to leap out of the wagon and stopped. Orphen, anticipating her leap out of the wagon, dove for her, but because she stopped, he missed and fell face first in the dirt.  
  
Hartia started laughing, "I give you Krylancelo, the greatest sorcerer the Tower of Fang has ever seen. So graceful."  
  
Quietly, Majic was laughing too and added his own jab, "And these are my teachers. I'm in trouble."  
  
"Cleo!" Orphen shouted from behind the wagon.  
  
If she hadn't been preoccupied, Cleo would have been laughing, but she wasn't paying attention to Orphen. She was looking towards the hill above them, rubbing her ears. Quietly, she said, "Hartia, we've got company." Not taking her eyes off the forest, she reached down where their gear was stowed and grabbed her sword.  
  
Sobering instantly, Hartia followed along her gaze to see figures gathering, like they were about to charge the wagon.  
  
Just then, Orphen caught up to the wagon, furious. "What the hell did you do that for?" Seeing the drawn sword, ". Cleo, put that thing away! Before you hurt someone."  
  
"Krylancelo." Hartia said, with a warning tone in his voice. Orphen followed their gazes.  
  
To Majic, "Stay in the wagon with Cleo." To Cleo, "Stay in the wagon for once!" To the driver, "Go ahead to the top of the hill and wait for us." To Hartia, "Let's go!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the driver.  
  
"Bandits, I think."  
  
Hartia jumped out of the wagon to join Orphen as the wagon driver prodded the horse into a gallop. Majic reached up and grabbed Cleo's collar just as the horse lurched forward, causing Cleo to fall flat on her bottom and the sword to fly backwards off the wagon to land between Orphen's feet.  
  
"Great, now she's trying to kill me and I have to carry her sword." Orphen muttered as he glared at the departing wagon.  
  
The bandit's goal was the wagon, not the sorcerers. However, Hartia and Orphen were not about to allow them near the wagon. Hartia cast "Hand of Darkness" on his half and picked them off with his red sorcerous blades. Orphen leveled his targets with "Sword of Light".  
  
Once the spells cleared, Hartia and Orphen saw Cleo and Majic standing by the roadside with their gear. The wagon and driver were gone, having left them on the side of the road.  
  
"Ok, Majic, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Master." Majic started before Cleo conked him on the head.  
  
"The attack scared him off."  
  
"Uh huh. Majic?"  
  
"Um.." Noticing he's standing in between Cleo and Orphen both glaring at him. He tried to edge out of the line of fire from either of them. "Well, that's pretty much the truth. The only thing she left out was that she told him that it happens often."  
  
"Cleo!"  
  
"Oh. Thanks for bringing back my sword. Well, I guess we're walking after all." Said Cleo with a huge grin, as she took the sword away from Orphen, and started to add it back to Majic's pack. She stopped and attached the sword to her waist instead. "Are we ready to go?" Orphen growled and took a step towards Cleo.  
  
Orphen reached around Cleo to grab the sword away from her. "Give me that!"  
  
"What did you say to me before? Oh, yes..Get a room!" Hartia quipped, trying to distract the two who were getting a little too close for his comfort.  
  
"Drop it, Hartia!" Orphen went right back to Cleo. "You can't carry that now. Give that to me."  
  
"Orphen quit stealing my swords!"  
  
Hartia decided he'd better intervene on Cleo's behalf, before Orphen strangled her, and said, "There's a bit of a mess back here. We should probably clean up. That, and see if we can find out why they attacked."  
  
With a final snatch, which succeeded in getting the sword away from Cleo, Orphen handed to back to Majic, "Don't let her have this again."  
  
He then followed Hartia and started to search the bodies, too. They piled the bodies to the side of the road, searching for clues as they went.  
  
While they were working, Majic suggested, "Cleo, why don't you sit down?"  
  
"No!" Cleo heard her tone and winced. "Sorry, I can't. That's why I wanted out of the wagon."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just sore."  
  
"Yanking you down probably didn't help. Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"I wasn't sure how Orphen would react, he's been acting..well differently."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's always protected us but.he's never been so obvious or open about it. I don't.."  
  
She was interrupted by a shout from Hartia, "I found something." Cleo and Majic walked over towards Hartia. Orphen, who'd been listening to their conversation, muttered to himself, "You little idiot, you don't what? And why didn't you say you were hurting, damn it."  
  
Hartia had found a letter on one of the bandits and read it out loud. "Seek the wagon with five travelers, 4 men and a woman. Retrieve the documents they carry and return to the designated meeting place. Pretty vague, the merchant had a courier's bag. For once you may not have been the target, Krylancelo."  
  
"Oh.that makes me feel so much better." Orphen ground out. "Just in case, we'd better hurry to Alenhatan. Majic, I'd better carry the rubbings from here on out." Not finding anything else of interest, they summoned a magical fire to eliminate the bodies and were about to continue on their journey.  
  
Hartia was still holding the letter and added, "It's signed with just initials, A.M."  
  
Orphen heard Cleo's sharp intake of breath when Hartia said that and heard Majic say "Oh, no. He signed his letters that way." Orphen looked back and saw Cleo covering her mouth, pale as a sheet. She turned to Majic and grabbed her sword again. "Miss Cleo!" Majic cried, as he tried to get the sword back from her.  
  
Orphen hurried to Cleo and Hartia asked, "Am I missing something important here?"  
  
Orphen grabbed the sword out of her hands again. "You don't need this! He'll never come near you again. I won't fail you this time."  
  
"I won't be powerless again!"  
  
"You don't need to be carrying all this weight around. The doctor said you still had to take it really easy. He didn't want us walking or to leave so soon but.."  
  
"I'm fine. I needed to get out of the house. I was going stir crazy."  
  
"I'm certain the doctor didn't want you slinging a sword around."  
  
"I want to help when there's trouble. Don't you realize.." She looked up at Orphen wanting to tell him how hard it was for her to watch him go into danger and know that it was for her sake because she was not capable of defending herself. Having the one she loved risk himself for her when, if the letter is right, it shouldn't be necessary. "Oh never mind!" She grabbed the sword back again and turned to walk down the road.  
  
"Stop! You can't get separated from us, especially now!" He put his hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling. He realized she was more shaken up then she let on. He sighed and reached down into his boot and pulled out his dagger and its sheath. "Here. The sword is too much for you to carry. Until your strength is back, will a dagger do instead?"  
  
While Cleo and Orphen were discussing the sword, Majic walked up to Hartia, "May I see the note?" Hartia handed it to Majic and he pulled out two other pieces of paper and compared the letters. "Damn. It's the same writing. Agan."  
  
Hartia went up to Cleo and Orphen, "We'll protect you, I promise. We won't let him come near you again." He put a hand on both Cleo's and Orphen's shoulders. Orphen looked down into her eyes and nodded, adding his own promise. Majic tapped her on the shoulder to add his.  
  
"The dagger will only be a last line of defense, he won't get that close to you again. I swore that night I'd stop him and I will."  
  
"That's part of the problem, you shouldn't have to. I don't want a line of defense, I need to be able to take care of myself."  
  
"At least let us protect you until you're healed." Majic said  
  
Cleo looked down at the dagger and then up at Orphen, and saw the worry there. She handed the sword back to him and started to take the dagger. He quickly handed the sword to Majic and stooped to fasten the sheath in her boot. He missed her blush when he touched her leg and the dirty look she gave Hartia immediately afterward when he started to laugh.  
  
Orphen stood up and said, "Let's put some distance between us and the location of the attack before we camp tonight."  
  
As they were walking, Hartia had a question, which had been bothering him since the attack or actually, before the attack started.  
  
"Cleo, how did you know they were coming?"  
  
"I guess I just saw them, although, my head kind of hurt too."  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
"I'm fine now. The buzzing is gone, and the headache's getting better." She replied.  
  
"We've gone far enough. We're camping here for the night." Orphen announced. Cleo and Hartia stopped walking and Majic dropped the packs.  
  
"What do you mean buzzing?" and "Buzzing again?" Hartia and Majic asked simultaneously.  
  
Realizing she shouldn't have told them about it, Cleo thought quickly "It's really not a bad thing, it only bothers me when there's danger. I'm not sure why it's happening."  
  
"Ok, that's enough. Majic, set up camp, Hartia.go away. Cleo, sit down and rest."  
  
Hartia went to collect firewood for the campfire, partly as an excuse to scout the area. Majic went about setting up camp, after handing Cleo a pillow. Cleo actually listened to Orphen for once, and sat down, rubbing her temples. Orphen to his surprise was not happy to see everyone do what he said. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 12~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Agan returned to the cave outside Totokonta to meet with Garik.  
  
"My men failed their first attempt to take the party. I also left the clue to make them believe the attackers had a different goal than the bitch."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You never explained, why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because of your mistake, the sorcerers will not allow her out of their sight now. The introduction of that note will make them believe we are after something other than her. Ensure that you instruct your men that any additional attacks should be directed at the black-haired one, since he leads them, and to avoid the Huntress at all costs. As I said, we are going to have to use trickery to separate all of them. If they believe you are after something other than her, they will relax slightly, and that will be enough."  
  
"Separate them from each other, not just her from the rest of group?"  
  
"Right. Based on my research, I may not need her, but another from the group."  
  
"All right. But the bitch is still mine." Agan turned and left.  
  
After Agan left, Garik started to laugh. 'You fool, you've out-lived your usefulness. Fortunately, the plans will allow for your elimination without technically breaking the pact.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Everyone was sitting around the campfire just finishing the dinner that Majic made.  
  
"Remember when I asked about detecting magical residue on objects?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In the lesson, you mentioned that improperly cast, you could erase the residue. I didn't want to try the spell on some letters I had until I'd practiced. When we got back to town, well.frankly, I forgot about them until today. These are the letters. Can you."  
  
"Majic, drop it. It doesn't matter anymore." Cleo said.  
  
"What letters?" Orphen asked attentive now that Cleo seemed to be evading the topic.  
  
Majic handed Orphen the letters Agan had written to Mariabella, which Cleo had found.  
  
Orphen examined the papers and cast "Reveal Magic". The papers glowed brightly an intense violet (A/N -Think of the color of a black light.) Hartia looked over at Orphen in alarm.  
  
Muttering a curse, Orphen cast "Restore Illusion". The text of the letters morphed into the legal documents Cleo first saw when she'd looked at the papers she'd absconded from Agan's room. "A marriage and death certificate for the same woman.. Montevallo? Poison?" Orphen muttered, mostly to himself.  
  
Hartia interrupted Orphen's mutterings, "Krylancelo, do you realize."  
  
"Quiet. I know." Orphen cut Hartia off with a hiss.  
  
Majic and Cleo exchanged glances, knowing they were probably being left out of something important. Cleo opened her mouth to ask a question.  
  
"No, I won't answer that and I'm not explaining, so don't start. Unless you want to explain your new jewelry."  
  
"And if I explained?"  
  
"Still no."  
  
"Well, mister high and mighty sorcerer, I know you're trying to protect me but lack of information can kill!! I'm going for a walk." She stood up. Orphen stood and tensed to grab at her if she took off. She stopped, turned away from him. "I need to be away from you, Orphen, and since you won't let me be alone, Hartia, will you join me?"  
  
"Uh, sure." He shot a hesitant glance at Orphen before standing and joining Cleo. Orphen shot a warning glare at Hartia that said 'keep your trap shut and your hands to yourself'.  
  
Hartia offered his arm to Cleo, but she didn't accept it, and just walked near him. Once they were out of earshot of the camp, she turned on him.  
  
"Okay, I ." She narrowed her eyes at Hartia and sighed. "You're not going to tell me are you?"  
  
"Cleo," he looked sheepish and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't, not until we've done more research and confirmed it. This situation might have just gotten more dangerous, but might not have. I don't want to guess and be wrong."  
  
"The look you two shared when you saw those letters glow violet didn't leave any doubt. You knew then and you know now."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry, but the meaning of the different colors of magic is a pretty closely guarded Tower secret. Once I can tell you, I will. I promise."  
  
"Arrggh! Leave me alone! Protect me if you feel must, but put some distance between us!" She pushed Hartia away and stepped a few feet away to lean against a tree. He watched as she slid down the tree to sit with her knees tucked up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She put her head down on her knees and rocked in frustration.  
  
"Cleo, try to understand."  
  
"Go away!" Then he heard it, what he hoped he wouldn't, quiet sobbing.  
  
Hartia came up to Cleo and stooped down to put his hands on her shoulders. Despite her earlier words, she leaned into him and started crying on his shoulder. "The wagon hurt.damn him, he was right, the sword was heavy..I can't keep putting him in danger...you and Majic, either..Agan's ruined everything..he's obsessed with killing me and getting Mariabella..Oh my God! Mariabella.I've got to go back and warn her." Cleo tried to stand but the strains of the day were too much for her. She sagged back into Hartia's arms, "Damn him...I hate being helpless," and she began crying in earnest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Orphen watched Hartia and Cleo's retreating forms. He wanted to go try to calm her down, but he also knew he wouldn't tell her what she wanted. 'And Hartia, you'd better not let her either.' Besides, he needed to let Majic know what they'd stumbled onto.  
  
Apparently, Majic had been also been waiting until they were out of earshot. He looked at Orphen expectantly. "The spell I first cast shows the type of magic used by color and the strength of the caster by the intensity of the glow." Orphen picked up a rock and cast "Hide thy True Nature". The rock morphed into a gemstone. Then he cast "Reveal that Which is Hidden". The gemstone reverted to its previous form. Finally he cast "Reveal Magic". The rock then glowed with an intense blue light which was not quite as bright as the violet glow from earlier.  
  
"Master, so that means the person who cast the illusion uses a different type of magic and is uh. more powerful than you?"  
  
"Yes. As you know, our magic is in the red and blue hues. Violet is blood or demon-based."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"It can be stronger. It is forbidden and dangerous, because it corrupts the sorcerer. Also, that type of magic will literally burn out the life- force of the sorcerer from the inside. There shouldn't be any blood sorcerers, the Tower sends Hunters after any sorcerers who lean that way, or any rogues, for that matter."  
  
"When you left, were you hunted by one of the Hunters? For that matter what are the Hunters?"  
  
With a chuckle, "Oh yeah, I was chased. I gave him a good run for his money." In a thought, 'I wish.' "The strange thing was, he didn't take me back to the Tower. He questioned me.well, no, it was actually more like he interrogated me, about my goals, how I saw the world, pretty much everything." Orphen smirked, when he saw Majic's look. "Yes, he made me carry the luggage for the short time we traveled together. He taught me survival skills, to think my way out of situations and then how to use weapons instead of magic when all else failed." Orphen remembered, the old man was Childman's friend. He hadn't seen him in over four years. 'I wonder what happened to him. He usually checked up on me from time to time.' Orphen continued, "The old man taught me one really good thing, anything in life worth having is worth fighting for."  
  
"Is that why you and Cleo.."  
  
Hartia stepped up with Cleo asleep in his arms, "Wait, Majic, that's my line. Is that why you and Cleo fight so much?"  
  
With a growl, Orphen stood up and gently took Cleo away from Hartia. He saw the tear tracks on her face and looked at Hartia with a question in his eyes.  
  
"She had a good cry." Gesturing to his soaked shirt, "I think she's better now, but she's concerned about her family. I told her the significance of the magic was a Tower secret. Did you?" Nodding towards Majic, who was already up, preparing Cleo's bedroll.  
  
"I explained about blood-based magic and its consequences. We were just getting to the Hunters." Orphen was only half paying attention to the conversation as Hartia and Majic continued. He sat down with Cleo next to her bedroll. 'I seem to be doing everything wrong with you right now. The more I try to protect you, the more I end up being the one hurting you. Damn it, when did you become so important to me? I thought you were like a sister, but now the feelings have changed..I want to act one way, and end up acting completely different. I can't cope with these conflicting emotions. I want things back the way there were..or do I? I can't deal with this right now.' He broke away from his thoughts to pick up on Hartia having a hero wannabe moment.  
  
"Oh..That reminds me, there's a new Hunter assigned to the Tower. I'm being considered to be his partner."  
  
"Huh..Master, you told me the Hunters chased sorcerers, now Master Hartia says he's to be a partner with a Hunter. I don't understand. What exactly is a Hunter, then?"  
  
Hartia answered because he could see Orphen wasn't paying attention, "A Hunter is used in extreme circumstances, when a sorcerer goes rogue or is suspected of using blood-based magic. Also, they are used on the rare occasions when a demon is encountered. That actually was their original function. Sometimes they are called Demon Hunters, but they are more commonly used now to go after outlawed sorcerers. They have spell immunity."  
  
"I can see how that would be helpful."  
  
"Yes, I, Hartia, the leading sorcerer of the Tower of Fang, shall be partnered with the new Hunter, and together, we shall vanquish evil across the continent. Hey, that's good. Cool! That'll be my new speech."  
  
"Oh.like you'd really get to say it." Orphen interrupted.  
  
"Krylancelo, put her down. She'll sleep better on her bedroll. You're probably aggravating her bruises."  
  
"In a minute." He started to cast a light sleep spell on her to help her sleep through the night.  
  
"I already tried that, it didn't work."  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Majic asked.  
  
"Could be any number of reasons. On some people, the spell simply doesn't work."  
  
Majic thought, 'I thought Master used it on her before. Oh, well, maybe I was wrong. It was a long time ago.'  
  
Reluctantly, Orphen put Cleo onto her bedroll and turned back to Majic and Hartia.  
  
"Majic, in spite of the humor Hartia just interjected, do you understand why Hartia and I are so concerned? Why I don't want this mentioned to Cleo? I think she has a hard enough time dealing with our magic, let alone trying to explain potential blood-based sorcery."  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if she knew how serious this is? She'd be less likely to rebel against you so much." Majic said.  
  
"Although that is true, and it's tempting to tell her, if only for the peace and quiet, this type of sorcery is something the Tower wants kept secret. This is one instance where I can agree with their decision."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Before they went to sleep, Orphen set up watch schedules. Hartia had first watch, Orphen the second, and Majic had the last.  
  
Hartia was sitting on his bedroll during his watch. He realized they'd unconsciously surrounded Cleo. He was by her head, Orphen to her right, Majic to her left and the fire by their feet. Midway through his watch Hartia observed Cleo get up out of her bedroll and start to move to stand at Orphen's feet. As soon as she moved, Orphen opened his eyes and watched her. She was about to step too close to the fire to get to the foot of Orphen's bedroll when Hartia and Orphen both jumped to their feet and grabbed for her. Orphen reached her first and pulled her away from the fire. She muttered the same thing she'd said each night. "Got to stop him." He sat down on his bedroll, shifted her into his lap and held her close.  
  
Quietly, Hartia asked "Is she asleep?"  
  
"Yes. She's done this almost every night for the last 2 weeks."  
  
Hartia started when Orphen said that. Orphen was still holding Cleo on his lap. When he realized Hartia still wanted to talk, he shifted her back into her bedroll and she murmured again, "Got to stop him." She rolled over on her side to face Majic, which jarred one of her bruises, and woke her up. When she heard Hartia's next words, she remained silent and kept her breathing regular, hoping to find out what had them so worried.  
  
"Krylancelo, we need to talk."  
  
"About which topic? The list is longer than I really want to think about."  
  
"Let's start with why I really left the Tower of Fang to join you."  
  
"I knew you'd have a reason. What else is going on?"  
  
Hartia explained about Lai's visions and that they apparently started the same night that Cleo started her nightly wonderings. "I suspect there is a connection, but I don't know what."  
  
At the mention of a broken seal in Lai's vision, Orphen told Hartia about the source of the rubbings.  
  
"The writings we have are from the seal and the area around it. We have to get that translated quickly, I think that may be the key to all this. Agan tried to convince me not to get the rubbings translated. And now we find he's gotten a damned blood sorcerer on his payroll. How in the hell did that happen? We need to hurry to Alenhatan. Hartia, she said she was worried about her family, will you go back to Totokonta to check on them and let them know what's going on. Don't forget to mention the sorcerer." Hartia saw the worry in Orphen's eyes as he hesitantly reached down to stroke her hair.  
  
"I will. You know, she's stronger than you think. Continue to stifle her, however well intended, and it will drive her away from you."  
  
"I know, but I ..oh, never mind." He continued stroking her hair, and in spite of her curiosity, Cleo fell back asleep.  
  
Orphen and Hartia switched watches. The night was uneventful, except when Cleo got up and switched from her bedroll to Orphen's. When he woke Majic up for his watch, Orphen climbed in his bedroll with Cleo. He shot Majic a look that said 'don't say anything'.  
  
Shortly before dawn, Orphen reluctantly shifted Cleo back to her bedroll. He really didn't want to hear Hartia's comments on the sleeping arrangements.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At first light, Hartia teleported to Totokonta and the Everlasting mansion. As he approached the mansion, he was attacked by two men in similar clothes to the ones who attacked on the road to Alenhatan. He quickly dispatched them and hurried up to the mansion. Tistiny met him at the door, having heard the sounds of battle.  
  
"I came back to warn you. Agan attacked us on the road. Everyone is fine, but Cleo was concerned for you and Mariabella."  
  
"I already expected as much. I have the local militia out. They were watching two suspicious men earlier. I suspect you've taken care of them already."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I learned many things from my husband, he was a merchant and more. Mostly he taught me to be prepared. Join us for breakfast before you return?"  
  
"Uh.sure." Hartia found himself thinking how much she reminded him of Master Childman.  
  
After a very pleasant breakfast with Tistiny and Mariabella, Hartia teleported back to the camp. He was able to reassure Cleo that her mother had everything well in hand. They broke camp, and started walking towards the next village. Everyone was silent, absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
Orphen kept trying to pick up the pace. The discussion he and Hartia had kept pestering him. Something was really wrong. It didn't make sense, blood-based sorcery and that bastard Agan's goons attacking, not to get Cleo, as he expected, but the rubbings. Why? What is so important about the rubbings? And why were his instincts screaming not to believe that the rubbings were Agan's true goal? Was that just his emotions getting in the way or was it something else?  
  
As much as he wanted to hurry, he realized it might be a good idea to make a copy of the information, and soon. That would mean stopping early. It might slow them down, but it would be better in the long run.  
  
Hartia approached him, "Krylancelo, we need to slow down. Majic and Cleo are falling behind."  
  
Orphen looked back and realized in his musing, he'd gotten quite a ways ahead of everyone. "Damn.Sorry, I just got to thinking."  
  
"That's okay, just pay attention. Are you always like this with them?"  
  
Cleo and Majic had caught up enough that they could hear Hartia's comment. Cleo laughed and said, "No, he's not always like this with us." With an even bigger smile, "He's usually worse." Majic was trying hard not to laugh at what she said as he watched Orphen glare at her.  
  
"I'm sure you can see why I'm moody, with that noise to put up with." Orphen said to Hartia, inwardly smiling at the playful fighting spirit he saw back in Cleo's eyes.  
  
"Noise! I'll give you some noise." Cleo shouted.  
  
"Save your breath for walking, nitwit."  
  
"How much further?"  
  
"We're stopping in the next village."  
  
In a whisper, "Good, I don't know how much farther I can go today." Cleo said wearily.  
  
"What did you say?" Majic asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
They continued walking for another hour or so until the village was in sight. Cleo kept dragging behind until Orphen finally realized she was tired, but being too stubborn to say anything. That got his blood boiling.  
  
"Cleo, why didn't you tell us you were getting tired?"  
  
"Why? We're almost there."  
  
"That's no answer. The doctor tells you to take it easy, but no.. you don't follow his orders. Do you want to be stuck in bed again?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm fine. It's nothing a good night's sleep in a bed won't fix."  
  
"And you going straight to bed after you've eaten."  
  
"Geez, you're being a tyrant."  
  
"Fine, but you'll still do what I say!"  
  
When they arrived at the inn, Orphen asked for a common room, where all four of them could stay in the same room. Unfortunately, there were none available, but a suite, with a central room with four bedrooms off of it was. Cleo broke into the conversation, saying that was what they wanted. They went upstairs and claimed their rooms. Cleo's room was at the far side of the main room, Orphen chose the one next to her and Hartia and Majic's rooms were on the opposite side of the main room.  
  
They went back down to the dining area of the inn for dinner. Cleo barely ate because she was so sleepy and she actually almost fell asleep at the table. Orphen picked her up, startling her awake.  
  
"Ohh.. put me down, I can walk."  
  
"Right, that's why you almost fell asleep in your soup."  
  
"I want a bath before I go to bed."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no. You almost fell asleep at the table, imagine what would happen in the bath."  
  
"I feel dirty."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll just get up and go bathe."  
  
"You do that and I will come in and get you."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
She growled and struggled so much, he almost dropped her. He let her down and she started walking up to the suite. He followed her, to find her digging through her bag to get the items she needed to bathe.  
  
"I said no!"  
  
She sagged and said, "Please, I just want things the way they were." In a thought she added, 'Why are you being so different, but cold?'  
  
"I give up, drown." And he walked out of the room.  
  
Cleo sat on her bed and started to cry. She was so tired and tense and she'd wanted a bath to relax her. She just laid down and curled up in a fetal position. She resolved that as soon as they got to Alenhatan, she would go find Quinn or someone who could help her at the Tower of Fang and leave them behind. She had a job to do and Orphen, well, .he wouldn't approve and she didn't want to have him put himself in more danger.  
  
Orphen stood outside the door and listened. He could tell she was crying. 'Damn, I hate it when she does that.' He went and asked for a bath. When it was ready, he followed the servants with the tub to her room.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door open and something heavy brought in that sloshed.  
  
"Well, if you're going to bathe, do it. Be quick about it. If you're not done in 10 minutes, I'm getting you out." Orphen's voice called as he stepped back out the door.  
  
She quickly put a chair in front of the door and got into the bath. She'd barely finished drying off and getting into her nightgown when Orphen tried to open the door. She ran and moved the chair.  
  
"Damn it, Cleo!" He said, as he prepared to kick the door in.  
  
"I moved the chair." She called back. "Thank.."  
  
"Don't do that again! What if something happened? I would have been delayed in getting to you. Don't forget, Agan's still out there, along with his sorcerer buddy."  
  
"I.can't you even allow me to say thank you without shouting at me?"  
  
"Get some sleep, vixen." With that and a grin, he pushed her towards her bed. "And you're welcome."  
  
She'd barely gotten settled in the bed before she was soundly asleep. Orphen walked to the door and called a couple of servants to remove the bath. He watched her for a few moments before going back to the main room of the suite.  
  
Majic was working in a corner of the main room, copying the rubbings and writings. Orphen and Hartia started talking softly and Orphen realized that the room he was in didn't have a clear view of the street.  
  
"We're switching rooms."  
  
"What? Geez... Orphen, relax."  
  
"Your room has a better view of the street."  
  
"Oh, fine then, I'll just turn in. Majic, you need rest too."  
  
Orphen looked at Majic and realized he was looking very tired. "He's right, Majic, turn in. You can continue in the morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hartia woke up in the middle of the night, to see someone standing at the foot of his bed. He was startled to realize it was Cleo. He got out of the bed and came near her and she murmured, "Got to stop him." just as she had the night before. It dawned on him that when Cleo went to sleep, Orphen was supposed to be in this room. He wished Lai were here. He was so much better at interpreting these things, because he had the strongest feeling that this was important.  
  
He noticed that she was shivering, because it was cold in the room. 'Orphen's going to kill me, but it's too damn cold to take her back to her room till she's warmed up some.' He put Cleo in his bed. He put his pants and a shirt back on and climbed back in bed.  
  
He tried two times to return her to her bed during the night, but she got so agitated when he started to take her out of the room, he just couldn't. Not that she was quietly sleeping. No, she was the most restless sleeper he'd ever encountered. He finally nodded off sometime around dawn. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
WARNING - Massive angst ahead and some out character-ness in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Chapter 13~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning was not a pleasant one for anyone. Orphen was actually first up. He was very surprised that Cleo hadn't entered his room. A sudden fear took a hold of him. He quickly slipped on his pants and ran into her room to find the bed empty. He glanced around the room and didn't see any signs she'd gotten up and dressed. He went to Majic's room and woke him.  
  
"Cleo's missing."  
  
"Did you two have another fight last night?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought we made up."  
  
"Maybe Master Hartia will know something."  
  
Orphen burst into Hartia's room as Hartia jumped and sat up in bed, looking guilty. What was strange was that Hartia looked like he'd slept in his clothes.  
  
"Cleo's missing, help me find her." The fear he'd woken up with was now consuming him.  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
Hartia stood up and moved away from the bed. Orphen saw Cleo in Hartia's bed, still sound asleep.  
  
"What the hell is she doing in your bed?!?" Orphen pushed Hartia against the wall.  
  
When Orphen spoke up, Cleo woke but she didn't let on that she was awake. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that Orphen was jealous.  
  
"I woke up with her standing by the foot of my bed, just like I saw her do the night before last. She must have been there a while, because she was ice cold. I just wanted to get her warm and then I was going to take her back to her room. I tried to take her back a couple of times, but she fretted so much I couldn't get her there. I finally gave up, went to sleep and only just woke up."  
  
"Why did she go to you?" Orphen asked, as he backed off a little, scratching his head in confusion and more than a little hurt.  
  
"Why do you think, dumb ass? You were going to be in this room when she went to sleep. That was before we switched."  
  
Ego back in full force, "Of course, she was looking for me. This won't happen again. If we switch, and she comes in your room, you'll bring her to me, do you understand?"  
  
"I will not! I'll take her back to her room, not yours. You're not her father or her husband, you're not even her lover. Hell, half the time no one's sure you even like her. You can stake no such claim on her."  
  
"I.." Orphen paused, because he really didn't know what to say immediately, "I promised to take care of her and if that means protecting her from you, I will."  
  
"So? I promised the same. We all did. That doesn't fly with me. I think right now I need to protect her from you. You're the one who stormed in here and flew into a jealous rage when you saw her in my bed." Hartia heard a faint snort from the bed and winced. 'Orphen for once keep your damn mouth shut.' Hartia silently pleaded.  
  
Orphen pinned Hartia to the wall again. "She thought it was my bed. And why would I be jealous of where that hell-cat slept?"  
  
"I think we should continue this discussion elsewhere." 'Damn it Orphen you just couldn't stop yourself could you, and I shouldn't have let you hurt her by trying to corner you into admitting your feelings. I should have taken the conversation out of the room earlier.'  
  
"Why? What's wrong with right here? She's asleep."  
  
"If she is, then that's why. We need to leave, so we don't wake her, but I don't think she is anymore."  
  
"How did you get so damned sensitive to.?" Orphen stopped as he realized Hartia was right. He released Hartia and turned to shout at Cleo. "Get up and go to your room!"  
  
Cleo jumped up and ran out of the room, right past Majic, who was standing at the door. Orphen sighed as she passed him, 'Oh, hell, she looks like she's going to cry. What did I do to deserve all this grief?' Orphen looked down and then back up at Majic, "Majic, go talk to her, please. Hartia and I still have something we need to discuss." Orphen finished, with unrestrained anger in his voice.  
  
Majic knocked on the door to Cleo's room. "You can't come in, Orphen. I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"What about me?" Majic said.  
  
"Oh." She opened the door. "So he sent you instead of coming himself. Figures."  
  
"He said he still needed to discuss some things with Hartia." Just then they heard a loud crash in the room next to them. "Yeah, that's what I thought he'd be saying."  
  
Cleo grinned in spite of herself. "I'm tired of not knowing, Majic. Just when I think I have him figured out, he changes."  
  
"I think he's going through a really rough time right now." She shook her head in disbelief. "Think about it. Neither of us ever really got hurt with all the adventuring we've done, and you can't deny that it's because of him. Now, you get hurt, not once, but twice. Well, three times actually, and he wasn't there to prevent it." Majic paused, unsure whether he should continue, but she wasn't reading Orphen as clearly as she usually did. She needed to know.  
  
"Remember, he was there when Agan backhanded you, causing you to fall off the balcony. He saved you from more serious injury, but it still happened while he watched.  
  
"I know, but he's used to picking up the pieces of the messes I get us into."  
  
"This was different. You were hurt." Inwardly Majic added, 'and that fact is tearing him apart.' "He caught you and was attacking Agan almost as soon as he landed, but he wouldn't let you go to chase after him. He didn't leave your side until you woke up."  
  
"This is so confusing. He did all that, but he's been an absolute tyrant ever since we got on the road."  
  
"He's only a tyrant when it comes to your health or safety. When has Master ever admitted he might be afraid of anything?"  
  
"He hasn't. He's never afraid."  
  
"I think he's terrified and running scared."  
  
"Why? From whom?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Cleo, I know you won't believe it, but I think Master has feelings for you, strong ones, but he doesn't know how to express them. His world just got shook up. One of us got hurt, and he can't forgive himself for that. Think of the tyrannical behavior as a way of trying to prevent it from happening again."  
  
"I'll think on what you said, but you're right, I really don't believe you. Now, Hartia said I walked into his room. I don't remember. Did I sleepwalk?"  
  
"You must have, and you know it's not the first time. Remember all those times before Licorice joined us?"  
  
"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. I was awake when I got into Orphen's bed then, but.I don't remember climbing in bed with Orphen recently." She remembered waking up with Orphen the morning before they left, but she had no idea how she'd gotten there. According to the conversation the other night, she'd apparently been doing it quite a bit.  
  
"What secret? I figured it out. I've been wanting to ask you forever, why did you blow him up each morning?"  
  
"I .uh.. well.. His reaction told me he didn't want me there, and he didn't care about me, so I got angry. Leki did the rest."  
  
"Cleo, did you ever think that his reaction was not from the fact that you were in his bed, but that he was about to get blasted by Leki?"  
  
"He didn't know that the first time it happened."  
  
Orphen had cracked the door open and heard the last part of their conversation, regarding her previous instances of bed hopping. 'She really thinks I don't care, but I do, and I did then, too. Does she really think so little of herself?'  
  
He thought back to a few of the insulting things he'd called her: brat, troublemaker, nitwit, minx, tagalong, extra baggage, hell-cat..to name but a few.  
  
He winced as he thought of what he'd said to Hartia, with her in the room listening. 'Great, it is my fault. I need to think. We'd probably better stay here today and continue tomorrow.'  
  
Orphen quietly closed the door, without them noticing, and then knocked on it. He opened it when Majic answered.  
  
"Majic, I still need you to copy the rubbings. I think it would be best if we stayed here today to take care of that. Besides, someone probably over did it yesterday, and could use the rest."  
  
"Don't stop on my account. I feel fine."  
  
"We're not, we're staying because I want another copy of the writing from the ruins."  
  
Orphen left Cleo's room and returned to his own. He washed and finished getting dressed. He was thinking about the revelations he heard this morning. He wanted to talk to Hartia, because ever since he was small, if he had problems dealing with this or that emotion, Hartia had always been able to help. He realized he'd screwed things up with Hartia and he needed to mend that, too. He exited his room and went to Hartia's door, which was open because Cleo was inside, tending to Hartia's split lip and black eye.  
  
Inwardly, Orphen felt the same rage that hit him when he saw Cleo in Hartia's bed earlier, but he realized it wasn't anger. He really was jealous. He never got like that over anyone. He'd had some short-term relationships before hooking up with Cleo and Majic, but when they moved on to someone else, it didn't matter to him. The idea of Cleo moving on to someone else mattered, a lot.  
  
He stepped into the room and kept control of his emotions. He'd already beaten up his best friend, he wasn't going to do it again. Besides, his jaw was still sore and bruised. Hartia had given as good as he got, which was a first for him.  
  
"Cleo, could you please excuse us for a few minutes?"  
  
"No.not if you two are going to."  
  
"We aren't..or.ah.I'm not going to start another fight." Orphen said.  
  
"Good, because you need patching up too, Orphen. Let me know when you finish."  
  
"Sure." And he smiled, which made him realize she was right, he had a split lip too. She exited the room and Orphen heard her go into the room with Majic. "We're quite a pair."  
  
"We always were. This is the first time in a very long while we've physically fought. And the first time we've ever been quite so serious about it." Hartia watched as Orphen crossed to the chair by the window and sat down.  
  
"Yeah.I know, and it's my fault. I'm sorry, but don't tell them I said that."  
  
"My lips are sealed. That isn't all you wanted to talk to me about, is it?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"We've been friends for how long?"  
  
"True."  
  
"So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"In a word, Cleo."  
  
"That's quite a topic. We really did just sleep, Orphen. I specifically got dressed so I wouldn't be tempted. Well, too tempted."  
  
"I know that.now. It's just that I.. I need to talk to her, but I can never seem to say the right thing. I'll go to talk to her about one thing and suddenly we're throwing insults back and forth. God.Hartia she thinks I don't care." Orphen put his face in his hands after that admission.  
  
"Hold on.. let me catch up. How do you know she thinks you don't care?"  
  
"I overheard her telling Majic a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh.She won't leave, though."  
  
"Why not? All I do is hurt her feelings. I mean, she drives me crazy, and at the same time, I'm constantly worrying about her. Remember how, after Azalie was returned to her normal form, Majic, Cleo, and I split up?"  
  
"Believe me, I do. You were impossible to be around until you left."  
  
"When I left, it was only a matter of days before I went to Totokonta, only to find out she was back at her boarding school. I followed her there, too, and I watched her for a long time. I saw her with different boys every day, and yet, I knew she wasn't happy there anymore. It tore me up, but I couldn't do anything. I was frozen, just watching, like the peeping tom she accused me of being when we first met." Hartia's eyebrows shot up with an unspoken question. "Very long story. Then I got word from you that Majic was leaving the tower. Almost the same day, Cleo left school for home. I knew then that we'd be going out journeying again, together. It felt so right."  
  
"Sounds like love to me."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me. You love her. And, if you don't get off the fence, Krylancelo, she's not going to wait for you forever. Just so you know my intentions, I'm not afraid to act on my feelings."  
  
"Are you trying to pick another fight?"  
  
"No, but think about it. You don't like the idea of her with another man. Also, who was she bed hopping to find? Not me, you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. This isn't the first time she's done it. It was a lot easier when she just climbed in and slept on the opposite side. Now, when she's in the bed, she snuggles into me. It's getting difficult. I don't want to do anything I'll regret later."  
  
"You would regret having a relationship with Cleo?"  
  
"She's not ready."  
  
"Yeah, right! She's climbed into your bed how many times?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You count the number of times you chase her off, but you don't keep track of the number of times you wake up with such a luscious creature in your bed? We'll need to have another talk about your priorities."  
  
Shooting Hartia dirty look. "Geez.. I'm being serious here. Before, she snuck into my bed with no real reason," with a smirk, "she wasn't there to kiss or kill me. Now.well, what's got me worried is that she's actually unaware that she's coming into my room. She seems scared, like she's afraid I'll be gone."  
  
"You know her best, don't you?"  
  
"After three years of putting up with her nonsense, if I don't, no-one does."  
  
"Then I'll say it again, you love her."  
  
"I couldn't, Hartia. I don't know what love is."  
  
"Hold it. You love Azalie, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's different."  
  
"I just mean you do know how to love, but recognizing it is something different. You trust Azalie?"  
  
"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"A lot actually, just go with me on this and answer the questions. Do you trust Cleo?"  
  
"Implicitly."  
  
"You've risked your life for Azalie, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would or have you risked your life for Cleo?"  
  
"I'd give my life to keep her safe."  
  
"I'd say you sacrificed your dreams for Azalie, true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would or have you done that for Cleo?"  
  
"She wouldn't let me, but I would."  
  
"You know Azalie loves Childman and you'll be happy for them when they can act on their feelings, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What if Cleo loved someone else? How would you feel?"  
  
Orphen groaned. He thought about that and he felt that constriction around his heart again. He hung his head and looked at the floor. He didn't know how to answer that question. "If it would make her happy, I'd let her go, but ..it would hurt, a lot." Looking up at Hartia, "And he'd better not ever hurt her."  
  
"And you think you don't love her? Now, what do you want from her? Another sister like Azalie or something more?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in Majic's room, Cleo was pacing. She couldn't seem to settle down and she didn't know what was bothering her.  
  
"Cleo, would you please sit down? You're being very distracting."  
  
"Sorry, Majic. I really don't want to be alone and I just can't seem to focus this morning. I really didn't sleep well."  
  
Majic muttered, "I can understand that." And then louder he added, "If you didn't sleep well and don't want to be alone, then there's a bed, lay down. And then maybe I can actually get some of this done."  
  
"So, what did you and Orphen talk about?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you. Go ask Orphen!" Majic heard his tone and softened. "Look, I've got to work on these. The sooner these are finished, the sooner we can continue to Alenhatan."  
  
She walked around some more and started rubbing her ears and temples. 'I need to talk to Orphen .oh, damn, he and Hartia are trying to iron out the latest round of problems I caused between them. I don't want to interrupt.'  
  
"Cleo will you please stay still? I can't make any mistakes, so I need to concentrate. I can't do that with you pacing around the room."  
  
"Sorry, Majic. I don't know what's with me today. I've got a nasty headache that keeps getting worse."  
  
"You realize that means you're not fully recovered from yesterday. You had better tell Orphen."  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Cleo! Don't start. You can't keep over-extending yourself."  
  
"I'm not." Majic gave her a disbelieving look, "Oh. Fine, I guess I am. I think I'm going to need to be strong, especially considering.well, whatever's going on. Do you think we'll be going to the Tower of Fang after Alenhatan?"  
  
"More than likely no. You know how he feels about that place. Why are you asking?"  
  
"It's nothing." She thought quickly and added, "just trying to figure out where we're heading so I can figure out how much I can take.  
  
"Just your normal gear and I carry that anyway."  
  
"No, I uh..meant physically."  
  
"Well..now, that's a good start. If you're not up to it, I can use a couple of days here to work on this project. Do you want me to tell them that?"  
  
Cleo sighed heavily, "I-I guess so." She started thinking ahead, 'Now, I know I'm going to have to leave them in Alenhatan. With Agan on my tail, I'm going to have to move fast. I don't care what that note said about documents, he seems focused on me. I'm going to have to get a horse. God, I hate riding horses, but it's the best way. At least, I know the road from Alenhatan to the Tower.'  
  
Majic was watching Cleo intently. After three years of observing her, he knew when she was planning something. "Cleo, what are you plotting?"  
  
"N-Nothing." Majic snorted, "Okay, I'm not really plotting anything as much as trying to . figure out how not to slow everyone down and still get the rest I apparently need." She added with a sense of frustration in her voice.  
  
"That's not all, is it?"  
  
"There's also the fact that I'm extremely curious about what was said behind my back. What else would there be? If there might be more danger, shouldn't I be told, too?"  
  
"That was suggested, but it's a secret of the Tower's and Master agrees with the decision."  
  
"That bad, eh?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that one way or the other. That is for Master to decide."  
  
"Oh, I give up, I'm too tired to make you talk now. I'll get it out of you later. I'm going to lie down." She laid down on the bed for a few minutes and tried to rest.  
  
Majic muttered softly, "About time, now maybe I can get something done." He returned to work on the copy.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up, "That's it..damn buzz. Orphen." She leapt out of the bed and hurried out of the room.  
  
"I will never figure her out." Majic sighed and went back to the project. Then he heard Cleo running down the stairs and something clicked in his head. 'She said buzz and headache. Oh hell, we're in trouble.' He quickly packed up the rubbings and went in search of Orphen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, what do you want from her? Another sister like Azalie or something more?"  
  
"Another sister?" As Orphen answered, Hartia thought he saw a flash of yellow go past the door. "No, I want, err.need, more than that."  
  
'Wait, yellow? Cleo was in yellow.' Hartia thought. "Damn it." He muttered as he headed for the door only, to collide with Majic.  
  
"Did Cleo come in here?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She was complaining of a headache and buzzing! I thought she said she was going to talk to you." Majic said, looking at Orphen.  
  
All three of them shared a look and tore out of the suite at a dead run. Orphen heard, only he knew he hadn't heard it with his ears, Cleo scream his name, which made him run faster. Hartia stopped long enough to ask the innkeeper if he saw anyone leave. "Your young miss just ran out the back door, crying."  
  
Hartia shouted to Majic and Orphen, who were already at the front door, "This way" and pointed to the back door.  
  
They ran to the back door and exited the inn. Everything seemed quiet, except for a small patch of blood on the ground, next to Cleo's dagger.  
  
Orphen screamed in rage and anguish. Hartia picked up the dagger thoughtfully. Majic caught the movement of yellow in the next yard, sounded the alarm, and the chase was on.  
  
Orphen saw where Majic was looking, grabbed him, and chanted, "Towers of Heaven that Dance Around Me" to catch up to Cleo's kidnappers. They were now close enough to see that Cleo was gagged and being dragged along by Agan, surrounded by a group of mercenaries. A sorcerer broke away from the mercenaries to start lobbing violet offensive spells at the rescuers as Agan ran into a nearby house. The mercenaries drew their swords and formed a defensive line to prevent access to the house.  
  
Orphen cast "Pinnacle of the Sun" to quickly finish off the sorcerer. Orphen was surprised the sorcerer didn't block the spell, as he had previously, but he figured that was because he'd used a stronger spell than anything he would have risked using inside the Everlasting house. Hartia finished off a few of the other men and they both charged into the house. Hartia called to Majic "Finish the rest of them off and follow us." Majic nodded and continued casting Sword of Light, slowly picking off the men as they came near him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orphen and Hartia cornered Agan in a small upstairs room of the house. He called out "Garik!" and looked up as if expecting something. When nothing happened he realized he was on his own and screamed at Orphen, "You may have caught me, but I'll have my revenge!" He used his dagger and cut Cleo's throat in front of them.  
  
Something snapped inside Orphen. In horror, he watched Cleo slump to the floor in a spray of blood. Eyes tearing, he sprinted to Cleo's side as Hartia unleashed a spell on Agan, knocking him unconscious. Once in range, Orphen chanted the Healing spell, praying he was in time. The wound started to close. Cleo looked at Orphen for a moment, as the life faded from her azure eyes. Panicked, he realized that even in those few seconds, she'd lost too much blood. Orphen pulled the gag off her mouth and cried, "Don't leave me! I need you! I love you!"  
  
Hartia, weeping, came up behind Orphen, who was rocking Cleo's body, trying to deny what his eyes told him was true. Hartia reached down to close Cleo's eyes. After a few moments, Orphen looked up towards Agan and what Hartia saw in Orphen's russet eyes frightened him. He'd never seen him look so angry or so in pain.  
  
Orphen and Hartia had their backs to the door when Majic entered. Seeing his Master holding Cleo and Agan slowly regaining consciousness, he assumed everything was okay. "Master?" he started, but when Hartia turned, Majic realized something was very wrong. He was crying and Orphen looked like he might be, too. Hartia grabbed Majic's arm to stop him from going further in the room. Suddenly, Majic saw that there was blood everywhere, and on Hartia, Orphen and Cleo. "Oh, please, no! Miss Cleo!"  
  
Agan sat up pulled a gun from his robes and aimed at Orphen.  
  
Majic, pulled away from Hartia and shouted, "Master, look out!" Orphen looked up just as Agan shifted his aim from Orphen to Majic and pulled the trigger. Majic cried "Shield of Ice Surround Me." The bullet slammed into Majic's shield, stopped, and fell to the floor.  
  
"Good job, Majic." Orphen whispered as he carefully laid Cleo down and advanced on Agan. He grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Orphen spoke coldly, banging Agan's head against the wall, punctuating each word, "You killed her, you bastard! You fucking took her away from me, and if that wasn't bad enough, you tried to take Majic away, too. You're going to pay."  
  
As Orphen started beating Agan, Hartia and Majic tried to stop him before he killed him. Finally Majic slapped Orphen across the face and said, "Stop, Master, please. I can't lose you both."  
  
Once Majic's actions and words penetrated Orphen's grief crazed mind, he stopped and dropped the unconscious Agan to the ground, as the local authorities entered the room. Hartia began explaining the situation and through the haze of anger and pain, Orphen realized that Cleo wouldn't have wanted him to kill Agan like this, if only so he wouldn't be punished for it. He looked at Majic and hugged him close, as Majic started crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remember: Dead author equals no finish to the story. ^_^ 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
WARNING - Massive angst ahead and some out character-ness in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Chapter 14~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the tavern in Totokonta, Bagup was very surprised when Orphen walked in. It had only been three days since he and the others had left town. His clothes had dark stains all over them, and he appeared to have been running recently. As he started to prepare Orphen's usual ice cream float, he was taken completely surprised by a different request. The young man asked for a stiff drink. When Bagup finished pouring and started to take the bottle way Orphen stopped him and said in a very different voice than his usual to confident tone, "Leave the bottle."  
  
Bagup's eyes widened in surprise and he thought, 'This is not like him at all, he may be a lazy good-for-nothing but he never drank spirits before. I wonder what's wrong.' He finally made eye contact with the young man and he was stunned by the expression of raw pain there.  
  
Just then, Majic stepped into the tavern. He looked as bad as Orphen and Bagup motioned him upstairs, so they could talk in private.  
  
"Okay, son, what happened?" Although, he already had an idea it was bad, judging by the expression in Majic's eyes.  
  
"Cleo-Cleo's dead. She was killed earlier today. He saw it."  
  
Bagup, sighed thinking, 'Okay, it is worse than I thought.' He continued out loud, "Well.That explains a lot. How are you doing?"  
  
"How am I doing?" Majic repeated sarcastically, "Well, let me think. My best friend is downstairs getting drunk for the first time I've ever seen, because the girl he loved was brutally murdered in front of him. Of course, that was before the stubborn shit admitted anything to her. That same girl is... was, like a sister to me, but I can't mourn her. No... I have to try and pick up all the pieces. I got to watch Mrs. Everlasting break down, and slap him to boot. Master Hartia had to actually break the news to Mrs. Everlasting, because he was the only one of us who could find his voice. Oh.I'm just peachy, Dad." Majic finished, looking at the floor.  
  
"Majic?" Bagup said as he opened his arms. Majic practically fell into them and clung to his father as he cried again. "I know she was like a sister to you. Remember, we had to work through this when your mother and brother passed away. Sometimes it's just fated and all we can do is accept it. Doesn't make it any less painful, but in time, it will get easier."  
  
After a while, Majic calmed down and Bagup got him to lie down to get some rest. He went downstairs and saw that some of the Everlasting servants had come down from the mansion. He thought, 'So the gossip about the events at the house is beginning already. This isn't good.' He also noticed Nerilissa listening intently. Silently cursing himself for ever promising her father to keep her employed, he diverted her attention from Orphen. "Oi... Neri, the bathrooms need cleaning." He saw her grimace as he assigned her the worst duty in the tavern, one he knew she hated, but he also saw that she received the message to leave Orphen alone.  
  
Bagup was worried about Majic and Orphen. He was familiar enough with the way people worked to know that grief and gossip were never a good mix. Just then, the redheaded sorcerer came into the tavern. He didn't look much better than either Orphen or Majic. Reluctantly, he turned back upstairs and to get his son.  
  
"Son, the servants from the Everlasting mansion are downstairs. I suspect the news is going to start traveling fast. You probably want to get your friends out of the common room as quickly as possible. I hate to admit this, but you seem to be in better control then either of your companions, and for that, I'm proud."  
  
Majic sat up and nodded. Having grown up in a tavern, he knew how fast gossip traveled and how warped it could get. He and his father went back downstairs.  
  
By the time Majic and his father reached the common room the news had already spread.  
  
After having been rebuffed by Orphen, Nerilissa was talking to some of the tavern patrons. "If she'd been more of a lady instead of a tom boy who ran off un-chaperoned with a wandering sorcerer, this would never would have happened. Not that any man would ever ask for her."  
  
"Nerilissa!" Bagup started.  
  
Majic added angrily, "That's enough, if I hear you've made one more comment about Cleo, you'll think of the bathroom duties as a step up."  
  
"Geez people, she's dead. Get over it!" She muttered as she was passing Orphen and Hartia on her way to the bathroom.  
  
Behind her she heard, "Sword of Light". She stopped as a blast of light flashed in front of her, exploding the table to her right, where the men she'd been talking with had been sitting. She turned and saw to her left, Orphen was now standing, facing her, hands pointed at her, still glowing. "You're next." Orphen said in a soft menacing hiss.  
  
Although Majic would have loved to see Orphen finish the spell, he knew better. "She's not worth it, Orphen. Dad, don't we need the spittoons and chamber pots cleaned and polished?"  
  
"I was going to just order new ones, but yes, they do."  
  
"Good. Neri, you have your new assignment. You should feel right at home." Majic turned his attention to Orphen. "And you, upstairs, now." To Hartia, "You, some bottles." Majic went up to Orphen and helped him walk up the stairs. For all his bravado, Orphen could barely walk. He'd gone through an entire bottle already. He looked back at his father and mouthed, "Food, please."  
  
As Orphen and Majic were going up the stairs, Orphen muttered, "Gotta get to Rox Row's. Need resurrection. Worth it." By this time, they had entered Orphen's room and he collapsed on the bed. Just as he lost consciousness, he half-whispered, half-sobbed, "Cleo."  
  
With a frown, Majic turned around to see Hartia in the doorway. "He said something on the way upstairs. What could he mean by resurrection?"  
  
"Shit! That's all we need." Hartia looked angrily at Orphen's prone form. "You stupid son of a bitch." He looked at Majic to explain, "Resurrection is a type of forbidden spell, IF it succeeds, the caster looses his life and soul." He sighed, "At least, he's too drunk to do anything now and the spell finished off the last of his energy. Damn... we're going to have to watch him closely." He looked down at the bottles he'd brought up and handed them to Majic. "As much as I want the same oblivion he's in, I have to keep my wits about me to keep him from doing something stupid."  
  
Majic nodded, "You want first watch or should I?"  
  
"You take the first watch. That way, I'll be up when he wakes."  
  
Early the following morning, Orphen had barely opened his eyes when Hartia appeared inches from his face.  
  
"Finally, you're awake. We need to talk." Orphen simply looked at Hartia but didn't say anything. "Majic told me what you were considering. I won't let you. And I know she wouldn't wa."  
  
Orphen interrupted Hartia, "I want to but.I won't."  
  
He silently recalled an intense dream he'd had. In the dream, he had found the spell and was preparing to cast it, when Cleo appeared before him. She shouted at him and made him promise not to use it. She said if he did, she'd kill herself to follow him and kick his butt for being so stupid. From there the dream had descended into a painful vision of what could have been.  
  
Hartia looked at Orphen closely and saw the resolve there. He sighed, relieved that he didn't have to worry about that, for a while, anyway. He realized, as he examined Orphen, it was like looking at a different person. His arrogant, confident friend was simply an empty shell, like he'd died, too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Hartia returned to the Tower of Fang the day after they returned to Totokonta. He walked up to Azalie's quarters and raised his hand up to knock. He stopped himself. He had already given the news to Mrs. Everlasting and now it was Azalie's turn. He couldn't do it. 'How can I tell her? Not so much about Cleo, but what it's doing to Krylancelo.'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Late that afternoon, they teleported to the Everlasting mansion. As they walked up, Tistiny met them at the door again. "Did you have some different news..." Tistiny's voice trailed off as she registered Hartia's expression, the blood on their clothes and Cleo's still form. She looked at Hartia with a question in her eyes. Hartia barely managed to choke out, "Agan.. uh... caught up to us in a village. We got separated, couldn't stop.him. He.he killed her." Tistiny's eyes would forever haunt Hartia's nightmares, the sadness and pain was apparent in her eyes and every plane of her face.  
  
She walked up to Orphen and slapped him across the face. Then she tried to pull Cleo out of Orphen's arms. He clutched her tighter, the pain and defeat apparent in his eyes, face and body. Tistiny shouted at Orphen. "I trusted you to protect her. You don't deserve to touch her. Give me my daughter." Orphen looked shocked and loosened his grip on Cleo and Tistiny took her out of his arms.  
  
Shoulders sagging, Orphen turned and started to leave from the mansion when Mariabella stopped him. After shooting an accusing look over her shoulder at her mother, she hugged Orphen and said, "It's not your fault. I know you did everything you could to save her."  
  
"It was. I failed her." Orphen choked out as he turned and fled back to town.  
  
Mariabella watched as Orphen ran and stopped Majic when he turned to follow him. "What I said goes for you and Hartia, too. I know you all did your best." She embraced Majic. Majic blushed, shrugged off the embrace and turned to hurry after Orphen. She heard him call back, "Our best apparently wasn't good enough. I need to check on him."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
He was still musing when Azalie opened the door, muttering with a grin, "What is it with people just hanging outside my door, and not knockin..." She paused and the smile vanished as she got a good look at Hartia's face, "What happened?"  
  
"I..don't know where to." Just then Lai walked up and put a hand on Hartia's shoulder. Seeing his friend Hartia broke down, "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything to stop it. Your vision came true and even knowing, I couldn't do anything."  
  
Azalie looked questioningly at Lai. "Cleo Everlasting is dead. Her funeral is the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, no. And Krylancelo?"  
  
Hartia regained some composure answered, "I'm.er Majic and I are worried about him, he's ..well.. fading. We can't get him to eat or sleep or talk unless we use magic. He just stays at the tree..apparently where he and Cleo first met. I-I knew she loved him, but I didn't think she meant that much to him. Oh god, I made him admit he had feelings for her just minutes before she was killed in front of us."  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, I think I heard Childman stirring." She went into the bedroom. Childman was asleep, she'd excused herself to keep from breaking down in front of Lai and Hartia. She looked towards the small bed where Childman was and choked out, "I need you so much, especially now. I've got go help Krylancelo. Oh God, we can't lose him. I know I'm being selfish, because I want you back as you were, but this time, they all need you, desperately. Me, too." She composed herself and returned to Hartia and Lai in the main room.  
  
"Tell me. Everything." Azalie stated, once again a Master of the Tower in control of her emotions.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
Hartia gave Azalie a run down on everything that had happened, starting from the time he joined them the day before they first arrived in Totokonta. He included the attack on the road, the red-eyed monster tasting Cleo's blood, how Agan tried to separate Cleo from Orphen and Majic, the wedding and its delay, the two physical attacks on Cleo, the bandits going after the rubbings, and finally, her murder. Hartia concluded his re-cap with something that had happened the previous night. "Majic said he heard Krylancelo considering to use a forbidden spell to bring her back. I confronted him about it and he said he wanted to but that he wouldn't. I don't know how long that resolve will hold, though."  
  
Azalie knew Orphen well enough to know, once he'd decided not to use the forbidden magic, he wouldn't change his course. What concerned her more, was that something was suspicious. Things didn't add up. "Why did he need Cleo? The man was marrying Mariabella. Why her? Does she have any hidden magical talents?"  
  
"Cleo? Are you kidding? Just the thought of her having magic is too frightening."  
  
"Did she still have anything from Baltanders or from other ruins visited recently?"  
  
"The only ruins they recently visited were the ones outside of Totokonta, but Cleo didn't go with Majic and Orphen."  
  
"Why go after her? I'm looking for a logical reason and there isn't one. Agan Montevallo was a politician and a schemer. He wouldn't just go for revenge or some petty grudge."  
  
"Oh.I almost forgot. Part of the reason I'm here, is that I have to report to the Elders that we found evidence that Agan had a blood sorcerer on his payroll." Azalie's eyes became large with shock and worry. Hartia saw her unspoken concern voiced it for all of them. "Could they have thought to make Cleo a sacrifice? Although, I don't know why it would have had to be her, specifically?  
  
"I have no clue. What happened to the sorcerer?"  
  
"I believe, Krylancelo killed him during the pursuit."  
  
"Well, at least there is one piece of good news. The person most likely to know if there is something different about Cleo, which would interest a blood sorcerer, would be Krylancelo. He might be able to shed some light on this. That is, if we can get him to talk."  
  
"Lai, your visions, have you been able to see if Krylancelo..?"  
  
"Almost all the visions I can see right now show that he follows her. There are a few scenarios where he doesn't. He will need your help." Lai turned to Azalie, "I'll watch Childman while you are gone."  
  
"When do you want to leave?" Hartia asked looking at Azalie.  
  
"Now. I'll just finish packing a few things. You go report to the Elders. Oh..and Quinn was looking for you. He was muttering something about having a difficult time training a Hunter and his partner if the sorcerer never shows up. Of course, the Hunter isn't well right now, anyway, so I don't know why he's so stressed."  
  
Lai and Hartia left the room as Azalie returned to the bedroom to finish her packing. She gasped at the scene before her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Tistiny was in Cleo's room night before the funeral. She'd been busying herself with making sure everything was exactly the way Cleo had it the last time she was in the room. Anything to keep busy, to keep from focusing on what had happened, and what would happen tomorrow. Parents should never have to outlive their children. She knew Cleo wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else, but even knowing that, didn't take the pain away. She thought she'd be safe with the sorcerer. She cursed her husband for convincing her to, not only let, but encourage, Cleo to go with that accursed sorcerer.  
  
While she was looking in Cleo's closet, Mariabella entered the room. Tistiny turned to her other daughter, to see she was holding Cleo's travel pack. Mariabella reached in and pulled out Cleo's journal. "Mother, I think you should read what Cleo wrote. I think it might help you, and maybe him."  
  
"I don't care about that worthless sorcerer. He didn't keep his word and can go to hell."  
  
"He's already there."  
  
"What?!?" Tistiny was shocked by Mariabella's statement.  
  
"Mother let me show you something." Mariabella walked to the window and had Tistiny look out the window. There on the branch of the tree, sat Orphen, with his knees up, staring blankly into the night. Tistiny gasped in surprise to see the confident young sorcerer looking so..well, broken. "He's been there since the morning after you added to his pain. Hartia told me he won't willingly eat, sleep, or leave that tree. You were the one who told me you thought he loved her, how could you forget?"  
  
Tistiny just stood there for a few moments, tears flowing as she realized what she'd done in her initial shock. She drove away the person closest to Cleo, probably the only person hurting as much or more than she was. "Oh God, what have I done?" Tistiny sobbed as she clung to Mariabella.  
  
"We're all grieving, we all miss her. Read her journal, it'll help." Tistiny started reading as she saw Majic and Azalie drag Orphen back inside the mansion to try to get him to eat and sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Orphen got out of bed after the latest sleeping spell wore off and went back to the tree. He spent most of his time, sitting in the tree, since he failed, trying to find a meaning to everything that had happened. He found himself strangely jealous of Volcan, because he still had Dortin, and if that thought wasn't enough to make him want to go fling himself off a bridge, nothing was. He cursed himself because he was too much of a coward to do just that.  
  
Today would be the hardest of all. This was the day he never thought he would ever see, her funeral. He knew Majic, Hartia and Azalie were really worried about him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't want to feel anything. The first night he'd tried drinking, but that only made things worse. He kept seeing her everywhere. He didn't want to sleep because of the dreams. The morning after the binge, he'd made his way to this tree, the tree where they'd first met. He realized he was actually looking for her to come out of the house and say something in typical Cleo logic that would make it all right. He'd been there for three days and it still hadn't happened.  
  
He understood so many things now that it was too late. He'd failed her. He knew now that he started loving her from the first time they were on the island of Baltanders, when she showed him there was more to her than just a whiny brat, even if she hid it well. When she shed tears for him, as he wept while he relating the story of Azalie. When she re-focused his attention on saving Azalie and offered to help. For what must have been the hundredth time, he cursed himself for wasting time. That was just it though, he never focused on his feelings, because he always knew she'd be there, even when he'd tried to push her away. She never left, until she was taken from him. He was so lost without her. She had taught him how to live again after he'd shut everything down, emotion, attachment and trust, in his quest to free Azalie. Although, Majic had helped, it was mostly Cleo who brought him out of it.  
  
He heard someone approaching. It was Cleo's mother. He winced, because he wasn't sure he could face her again, remembering the slap and her expression when Hartia finally found his voice to tell her that Cleo was de.. gone. He knew she blamed him and that she was right.  
  
"I was going though some of Cleo's things and came across her journal. I thought about giving it to you, but I can't part with it. I wanted to read you something she wrote."  
  
Orphen turned away, thinking, 'I can't listen. Oh, please, go away. I can't face this.'  
  
"It's helping me, maybe it will help you. She wrote this after she returned from your first set of journeys to save your sister.  
  
I remember this passage from school. If you love something set it  
free, if it comes back to you it was meant to be. If it doesn't it  
was never yours in the first place, or something like that. I never  
really understood what that meant until now. I gave Orphen the last  
piece of the talisman that could both save Azalie and cost Orphen his  
life, and yet, I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew that, even  
if he died, I would always have the memories of him to cherish. I  
knew I wouldn't want to go on for a long time, but I also knew, or  
hoped at least, that he would have wanted Azalie, me and everyone else  
to live our lives to the fullest. It's what I would want if I died.  
No grieving, {ok, well, maybe a little. I wouldn't want them to be  
happy to be rid of me} just for everyone to promise not to miss out on  
the chances life gives them."  
  
Tistiny's hands shook so much as she closed the book, that a slip of paper fell on the ground.  
  
She also stopped reading before she got to the passage written, well, scribbled, in the margin, which would have done more harm than good for him. It was in different ink, like it had been written later, probably in anger, "Not that Orphen would even notice if I died." Tistiny thought, 'If only you knew how wrong you were Cleo.'  
  
"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, and I really do know that you would have done anything to have saved her. Please come."  
  
Orphen couldn't look at her, all he could choke out was a muffled "Can't."  
  
She nodded, and walked back into the house.  
  
He knew Agan would be executed in a week, and frankly, that was all Orphen was hanging on for, to see that bastard pay. He never thought he could ever care for anyone so much he couldn't bear the thought of living without her, but that was it. His reason for living died in his arms. After that admission, he was already barely keeping his emotions under control when, he felt something jump up onto the branch he was sitting on. Then he felt a small furry body rub up against his side. It was Leki, who looked at him anxiously and expectantly. It came to him that Leki wanted to be taken to Cleo.  
  
That was too much, Orphen dropped out of the tree and collapsed to his knees. Leki jumped down too and crawled onto Orphen's lap, sniffing at his face. Leki wrinkled his nose at the tears flowing down Orphen's cheeks. He pet Leki and just sat there for a few minutes.  
  
Majic and Hartia came out shortly thereafter. Hartia simply said, "It's time." Orphen shook his head. Hartia replied, "All right, we won't force you, but you should come." Sighing, Majic and Hartia mechanically walked back to the Mansion. Leki pulled at Orphen's clothes a couple times to try to get him to follow him away from the tree and the mansion. Orphen couldn't leave. Leki seemed to know something was wrong and was whining.  
  
Leki finally settled down next to Orphen for a few minutes and then started fussing with a piece of paper on the ground. It appeared to be a map. Orphen picked it up and recognized some of the script on the map as Childman's. He realized it must have fallen out of Cleo's journal. He didn't want to read it, but he saw Childman's name and, to his extreme surprise, his own in the text. In spite of himself, his curiosity got the best of him. When he finished reading it, he wished he hadn't. 'A Hunter. I doubt, it but if there was something she needed to do, I will see it done. That is the least I can do after failing her so miserably, and it would give me a purpose and a reason to go on, for a while at least.'  
  
He could hear the beginnings of the service inside, since someone had apparently left a window open. Leki suddenly got very agitated and whined. He seemed to nod like he was answering some unseen command and leapt back into Orphen's lap and put his nose against Orphen's face. To Orphen's shock, he heard, and felt her voice in his head, 'I must really be loosing it!' Orphen thought, as her voice said,  
  
"Get Orphen, Leki. Get Orphen.tell that stupid sorcerer I'm not dead, that what they saw was a trick and that he needs to get off his lazy butt and rescue me. Tell him to be careful." The voice was weaker now, "Get him, Leki, or oh, damn it, I can't remember your Wolven name, so I don't know how you can find me, but I can't hold out much longer. Tell him there's a d.what." Louder again, like a soul crying out in anguish, "... No! No more! I won't believe you, Garik!"  
  
Orphen couldn't believe what he heard and felt. 'Could it be true? Damn it Cleo, the one time I want you to keep talking, you shut up. Please, don't leave me again. And tell me, there's a what?' He felt hope and the possibility of a future return for the first time in days. He could even accept that he had been so emotional that he didn't even think to check for a trick. He still hadn't moved from his place by the tree, "I promise, if you're really alive Cleo, I will never.." Leki, who barked at him and pulled at his jacket, interrupted his vow. He stood up and ran to the mansion as fast as his feet could carry him. He burst into the room, flinging the doors to the somber drawing room wide. He could see the shock on everyone's faces and he knew he wasn't acting respectful, but he had to do this.  
  
Hartia watched him, observing the crazed but hopeful look in Orphen's eyes, and tried to stop him as he walked up to the coffin. He realized that Orphen was about to cast something on the coffin. Remembering the last funeral Orphen attended, Hartia blocked him, and said in a whisper, "What are you trying to do? Dishonor her memory?" It broke his heart to see the look Orphen gave him, like he was shattering inside. He froze, looking in the coffin and seemed to shut down again. "I thought it might be an illusion."  
  
Hartia pulled Orphen away from the coffin and he sagged against his friend. Majic, who'd been peering over Hartia's shoulder, realized something was wrong. Cleo wasn't wearing the blue wolf charm he'd seen on her neck in the days before. Since he was standing quietly, no one questioned his presence by the coffin, so he decided to try the spell his Master had taught him. He had to try. He hadn't been able to sleep since everything happened, because feared he was losing Orphen, too. "Reveal that Which is Hidden."  
  
Suddenly, Cleo's face morphed into that of a broken golem, and the priest, who was right by the coffin, conducting the service, fell back in shock.  
  
Majic excitedly called, "Master!!" and pointed in the coffin. Orphen ran up and smiled for the first time in three days.  
  
"Way to go, Majic!" he said with a shout. He turned back to the gathering and announced, "This is premature, she's not dead and I'm going to get her back." He'd been given another chance and he would be damned if he was going to blow it again. 'And whoever's holding you Cleo, whoever took you away from me, is going to die! I won't fail this time!'  
  
"Leki, find her!" and with that, Orphen and Leki took off at a run. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
WARNING - Angst ahead and some character torture in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 15~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
This Hunter's spirit and stamina were dumbfounding. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get to the core of her individual strength or her faith in her friends. It was very important he either break her spirit or gain some other leverage over her, otherwise he wouldn't be able to find any of the other demons. His army had been scattered and buried so deeply that he couldn't dig everywhere to find them, he needed her to find their locations.  
  
He looked over to the table where she was strapped. He'd had to release one of her arms so she could take in some water and food. He'd been bleeding her too much, but he realized he was running out of time. The Deep Dragon pup was aware something was wrong and had returned to the town. He didn't think it could communicate with the sorcerers, but they might figure out something from the creature's anxiety.  
  
This was the day of the funeral. He was giving her a general running commentary of the events happening around her funeral. He also told her they would be leaving for a new location soon. She seemed to be ignoring him and whispering something. She'd moved her free arm up to clasp something on her neck.  
  
"Get Orphen Leki. Get Orphen.tell that stupid sorcerer I'm not dead, that what they saw was a trick and that he needs to get off his lazy butt and rescue me. Tell him to be careful."  
  
'Hell and damnation,' he realized his mistake now. 'The chit had a Wolven talisman and was calling the Wolven to her. No, that isn't what she said, it is worse. She using the damned Wolven talisman to communicate with that sorcerer with the weird name.' He started advancing towards her with his orb.  
  
"Get him, Leki, or oh, damn it I can't remember your Wolven name, so I don't know how you can find me, but I can't hold out much longer. Tell him there's a d.." She became aware of Garik standing in front of her, ".what."  
  
"It's your funeral and that Orphen guy, your lover, didn't even care enough to come. He's already replaced you, so you mustn't have been very memorable. He must really have hated you. Who knows? Maybe he wanted Agan to get you out of his life." Still grasping the pendant, Cleo screamed ".No! No more! I won't believe you, Garik!"  
  
"That measly pendant only works when you hold it." He breaks an empty beaker on Cleo's wrist causing her to release the pendant and creating several new cuts on her arm "Volcan! Dortin! Take her away, and rip that thing off her neck."  
  
Volcan and Dortin undid the straps holding her body to the table and took back to her cell. Once there Dortin gave her a rag to wrap around her wrist. She had little else to do, except ponder the events that led to her current predicament, and berate herself for her own stupidity.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Now, what do you want from her? Another sister like Azalie or something more?"  
  
"Another sister." Cleo gasped at Orphen's words and ran out of the suite and down the stairs, 'They say be careful what you wish for, now I know.. there's no hope for anything more.' With her hopes completely shattered, she forgot the reason she needed to speak with Orphen in the first place.  
  
She stepped outside the inn, disregarding the buzz in her ears that was going at a shriek. She froze when she saw a cloaked figure with red eyes standing above her. Before she could scream, a gag was placed in her mouth and her hands and feet were bound by rope. She watched as the stranger turned to something standing in the shadows behind him. He took her dagger from her boot and cut the palm of her hand. He caught a fair amount of blood in a vial. When he moved the vial her hand bled some on the ground. He then he poured the blood on the forehead of the figure. He chanted "By the Blood, Breath Life and Likeness." The figure changed to appear exactly like her. The only difference was the pendant given to her by the Wolven. He turned, and she was picked up and dragged behind a tree by someone else as Agan and several others approached. Inwardly, Cleo screamed, "Orphen!"  
  
To Agan he said, "She got separated from the sorcerers, it was as I suspected, she's not the one I needed, it's the apprentice. She's all yours. Hurry, you won't have much time. They're aware she's gone." With that, he thrust the gagged and bound 'fake' Cleo at Agan. He smiled wickedly. grabbed 'her', and took off running. They were barely in the next yard when Orphen, Hartia and Majic appeared.  
  
She heard Orphen's scream of frustration and heard Majic point out the way the false Cleo had been taken. She knew that meant the others wouldn't realize someone other than Agan had taken her. 'Orphen' she silently screamed, 'please, know it's not me. I love you, please be able to tell.' She felt the world shift as her kidnapper teleported them away from the inn. Although she couldn't see them, she thought she heard Volcan's and Dortin's voices.  
  
She was thrown in a small, dark cell, which stank of old blood and other unmentionable things. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she become conscious of another cell, just across a hallway, with someone in it, a young man, maybe Majic's age. He spoke, "Cleo? Cleo Everlasting? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Why did he take you? You can't be a Hunter, you're a girl. Is he going to use you against us as blackmail?"  
  
"I don't know. Who are you?"  
  
"You mean you don't recognize me?" He said with mock indignation and slight grin. "I mean, it's only been 3 years and I'm not looking much like myself. I'm Erin, Erin Ongoing."  
  
"Oh, my god! Erin, I thought you were dead! Where are we?"  
  
"We've been captured by the Demon Lord, Garik. He was imprisoned by the Heavenly Ones a thousand years ago, but someone let him out, about two weeks ago. Even during his imprisonment, he apparently had information on where all the Demon Hunters were located. Once free, he immediately set about finding and destroying the families, before they could become aware of his re-awakening. He took a few prisoners, but Alik and I are all that are left. He's been taking blood from both of us for something. I think he's weak, well, weak compared to what he could be, and needs something in our blood to help him regain his strength."  
  
Applause sounded in the corridor when Erin finished. "Very good reasoning. You are correct, except for the fact she is also a Hunter, the only female one. You, lad, have almost out-lived your usefulness, since you can't seem to sense anything." Cleo winced at the pain the vibration in her ear was causing, "And you, my dear, are the key to regaining my strength. It is good you know Erin. If you wish his continued health, you will cooperate with me."  
  
"I will not cooperate. Orphen will rescue me and you'll pay."  
  
"Ah.He may try, but he will not succeed. He has to know who took you first."  
  
"He'll figure it out, he's smarter than you. He will always come for me."  
  
"So.. he loves you?"  
  
"Well.He'll protect me. He always does."  
  
"It seems I've struck a cord. He doesn't love you, but you love him. How pathetic."  
  
Cleo looked down, unable to hide that particular hurt. 'No, I won't let him have that advantage over me.' She looked back up, "He's never let me down and he won't start now." She spit in his face.  
  
He wiped his face with the cloth of his cloak, reached through the bars, pulled her forward by the collar of her dress, and knocked her into the bars. "You will not do that again, or I will truly show you the meaning of pain. I really don't want to do that because I need you healthy, well, fairly healthy." He touched her skin and everything went black.  
  
When she came to, her head was screaming in pain, and she found herself strapped to what felt like a table, except she was in an upright position. Her right arm was stretched out from her side. There was a cut, which was slowly bleeding, drip by drip, into a beaker, already partially filled with her blood.  
  
She saw him in a corner of the room and he let her know he was aware she was awake. "It is good to know that I still have a very useful effect on you."  
  
She looked at him, confused, "What effect?"  
  
"Well, I call it the Demon effect. New Hunters cannot take the sensation of being near a true demon for several months after they start growing into their abilities. If the demon touches them, they blackout. Very useful for subduing young ones like you."  
  
"It is good you were only out for a few moments," he announced, as he approached the table. "Your friends have already caught up to Agan and have very nearly cornered him."  
  
He brought the orb close to her. She realized he was watching Orphen, Hartia and Majic as they caught up with Agan and her double.  
  
"As you know, I handed you over to Agan, so when he gets cornered, he'll have nothing to lose. There's nothing quite like a desperate man to do something drastic. My goodness, your beloved sorcerer is quite resourceful. He has cornered Agan already. This should be very interesting. Shall we watch?"  
  
He allowed Cleo to see the hazy images of Orphen and Hartia chasing Agan into a room. She saw "herself" being dragged by Agan until they reached a dead end. He turned and shouted something, cutting "her" throat. Garik moved the orb away so she couldn't see anything for a moment.  
  
"Oh dear, there seems to have been an accident. You have my condolences, you appear to have died."  
  
He brought the orb back into her vision and she saw Agan pull the trigger to shoot Majic. She then saw Orphen attack Agan and have to be physically pulled away from him before Orphen turned to comfort Majic.  
  
"Well, look at that. He didn't do anything to Agan for killing you, but he came after him fast enough when the apprentice was threatened. He obviously couldn't be bothered to avenge you, but the boy seems to be another story. He doesn't even seem to care that he's covered in your blood."  
  
She was crying inside over the hurt that was going to cause her family. She kept telling herself that Orphen would not have reacted the way Garik said. He cared for her, even if it was only as a sister. He wouldn't have only reacted because Majic was attacked. He wouldn't. She kept rolling that thought around her head, because if she stopped believing in Orphen, Majic and Hartia, he'd win. She had to be strong for them, for herself.  
  
He kept her tied to that table for the next two days, as her blood flowed into many vials, which he carefully stored away. He briefly released her to allow her to take in minimal amounts of food and use the chamber pot. He spent the time weaving illusions trying to break her spirit.  
  
She saw illusions of Orphen and Azalie together, Orphen, Majic and Leki killed in a fire, her mother and sister being tortured, and the one he did over and over, the one that very nearly broke her, Orphen saying he wanted her out of his life because of all the trouble she caused and that he hated her for it.  
  
He showed her images in the orb of Orphen helping her nemesis from her school days, Nerilissa, with her shopping bags. He continued the images to show Orphen going out with her and having a romantic evening. He showed Orphen passionately kissing her. "See how quickly he replaced you," Garik taunted. Cleo still refused to believe what he showed her.  
  
"It's not true," she cried even as that doubt lodged itself in her heart. She knew Nerilissa would do exactly what she saw, and then some, if given the chance, but she trusted Orphen not to give her that chance.  
  
"Your place in his bed wasn't even cold when he found another woman to fill it. I'm sure he finds her more pleasing, considering her more obvious charms." Cleo thought to herself, 'It's not true. Obviously, Garik hasn't seen everything accurately or he would know we weren't lovers.'  
  
She also realized that since they thought she was dead, no one would know to rescue her, or Alik and Erin, for that matter. She had started testing out the straps, to find weaknesses when Garik had her thrown back into the cell she was in when she first arrived.  
  
She tried to escape and it almost worked. Dortin approached her and gave her some food, of a sort, and Cleo was able to knock him back. She picked up the keys and fled the room. She got Alik and Erin out of their cells, using the keys. They were making their way towards the opening of the cave, when they all flinched at the roar from deep within the cave complex. They made it out of the cave and were hurrying to the cover of the forest, when Garik appeared out of the air, right in front of them. He grabbed Erin by the neck and threatened to kill him if they didn't go back to the cave and their cells. Once he had them locked back up, he hissed that they would pay dearly for that attempt.  
  
Shortly thereafter, he took her from the cell and strapped her back to the table. He took out some surgical knives. Although he healed her as he went, he made good on the threat that she was going to pay for her escape attempt. After several long hours, he returned her to her cell.  
  
Even more than before, she knew she had to get away, and was still working on ways to free herself from her cell, when she heard sounds of fighting and spells coming closer. It was Orphen. He figured it out and was going to save her. He burst into the cell to free her. She could barely stand, but he took her in his arms, held her tightly, smiled, and said, "I love you." Just then, they both saw Garik enter the room. Orphen thrust her behind him and started to power up a spell, when Garik moved so fast he wasn't easily seen and yanked Orphen away from her. He grabbed Orphen by the neck and lifted him off the floor. Cleo started to run towards them and watched as Garik bared his claws and sank them deep into Orphen's chest. "No!!!" her voice and soul screamed as Garik, ripped Orphen's heart out of his chest. Cleo fell to the floor crying.  
  
She heard Garik walk up to where she had crumpled. He knelt and shoved something wet into her hands and said, "This will probably be the only way you will be able gain his heart."  
  
Cleo just lay there, wishing she would just die, until a thought planted itself in her head. Orphen would not just blurt out how he felt. That meant, the person who released her wasn't him. It was just another illusion. 'Damn, that was good. You almost had me, you bastard.' She slowly stood up, leaving what he'd dropped in her hands on the floor. He was still standing over her. Deliberately, she looked directly in his eyes and said, "He's still alive. That was an illusion. You can't control me and you'll never break me." She then spit in his face.  
  
She was yanked off her feet by a painful grip in her hair, and held dangling before him. "Fine. Not everything I show you is an illusion. Try to escape again and I'll make sure you know it's real. You may not believe this is Orphen, but even if it's not, the next victim will be. And after him, I still have your familiar, your mother, your sister, the apprentice, and that silly comic book hero wannabe. You are going to help me find my army."  
  
"Oh, and just so you know it wasn't a complete illusion. 'Reveal that Which is Hidden'." She saw Orphen's body transform into Erin Ongoing. "Since your own pain doesn't seem to motivate you, this is your punishment for your escape attempt. Don't make me skin the younger boy alive in front of you." She fainted.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
'I've got to escape. He's talking about leaving here, that it's too close. That means I'm not far from home.' She tested the strength of the bars of her cell again. She was still standing there when Dortin came up with the keys and helped her out of the cell. "Come on, Miss Cleo, you're getting out of here."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"That Garik guy scares me. He had been controlling me, until you hit me when you tried to escape. I came to my senses then, but decided I'd better play along until the right opportunity came along. I think this is the best we're going to get. I'll get the boy."  
  
"Is he .err, Garik, still here?"  
  
"No, he's gone for the moment."  
  
"I'll be right back. There's something I must do. Go on and get Alik."  
  
Dortin, accustomed to obeying orders, simply nodded and handed Cleo a metal pole. He knew that Cleo would need something to help her walk. She started back towards the room where Garik had kept her for endless hours, and bumped in to Volcan.  
  
"What are you doing out of your cell?"  
  
"Dortin let me out."  
  
"Get back in your cell! I'm gonna be richly rewarded for preventing you from escaping again." Volcan started to shout when Cleo smacked him with the pole and gave him a kick in Dortin's direction.  
  
"Go find Dortin and leave me alone."  
  
Volcan was walking in search of Dortin, still muttering about the beating he'd taken at the hands of Cleo, when he saw Dortin carrying the boy and quieted down. Even he knew children shouldn't be so mistreated.  
  
Cleo had just returned to Volcan, Dortin and Alik and they were starting towards the cave opening, when she remembered something. She grabbed the pendant and said "Leiakipenipu." When nothing immediately happened, she harrumphed. 'I guess it isn't instant. Or I'm still getting it wrong.'  
  
Dortin carried Alik and periodically Cleo had to use him for support, since neither Alik nor Cleo had much strength and the activity was draining what little they had left. They were sneaking up to a corner to check what was around it, when they heard faint footsteps. 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.  
  
This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!  
  
Author's note: From this point on, the characters are growing and changing. This could be construed as being out of character but I will be doing my best to keep them as close to character as possible given the story I'm telling.  
  
Chapter 16*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Realizing his time was almost up, Garik prepared to move to a different location. This required covering his tracks, quickly. He went to the ruins where he'd been imprisoned, and started blowing up the relics. He obliterated all the writings, and turned the casket he had been confined in completely to dust. This was vital, especially after he remembered that he'd written, among other things, the location of his primary fortress inside the casket.  
  
He felt the presence of the Wolven pup and the sorcerer approaching the area where his cave hideout was located. He knew he still had a little time before they arrived. There were also three more sorcerers coming, and at least two or three adult Wolven, as well. The alliances were being renewed, and he needed to get out before they ensnared him. At least he'd gotten what he needed to regain his strength from that Huntress. Now all he had to do was sit back and brew the potions.  
  
He started to return to his cave hideout when he sensed that the girl had gotten loose again and was heading for the exit. The Wolven pup and sorcerer suddenly appeared near the girl, like they'd teleported. With a cry of fury, he sped to the entrance of the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unbeknownst to Cleo and her companions, Orphen was sneaking up the other wall towards the same corner.  
  
Cleo signaled Dortin and company to be quiet as she shifted her grasp on the pole she'd been using to stay upright, to hold it like a sword. She jumped out just as Orphen did the same. They shouted in surprise and Cleo dropped the pole in defeat, screaming "Not again!" She then proceeded to deck Orphen and sent him staggering back, almost falling. The recoil from the hit almost caused her to fall herself.  
  
He glared at her like she'd completely lost her mind as he rubbed his sore jaw. 'Damn' he thought, 'she's got a good right hook.' Out loud he shouted, "What the hell was that for? I come to rescue you and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
Leki launched himself into her arms, causing her to fall back against the wall. She sank to the ground with Leki and whispered, "Garik's doing it again. He's getting better at it. This one even had the right arrogance.."  
  
In shock, Orphen realized for some reason, Cleo thought his arrival was a trick, "Cleo, it's really me, you stupid little idiot. Now let's get out of here." With that, he threw her over his shoulder and started running back to the entrance. He called to the others, "Follow us, but take cover once we get outside."  
  
Once in the sun, he got a really good look at her. She was filthy, disheveled, and smelly, and, frankly, he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. He checked her from head to toe, to make sure she wasn't injured. Except for a few cuts on her arm, which he healed immediately, she had no visible injuries.  
  
"Cleo, look at me. I don't know what happened in there, but it's really me. Ask me something only I would know."  
  
"Uh.On the isle of Baltanders what..err, wait.No buzz."  
  
"That's not a question."  
  
Smiling and coming out of the stupor somewhat, "No buzz. It's really you." She launched herself at him. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Glad to hear it." He pushed her back with his hands on her shoulders and prepared to let her have it. "Now, don't you ever do that to me again. Do you realize what it felt like to think you were dead?"  
  
In a small voice, she said, "Yes."  
  
Orphen kept ranting like Cleo hadn't said anything. "I can't believe you didn't think to sic Leki on me when you first got captured. I've told you and told you I'd protect you, but your part of the deal is that you've got to say out of the line of fire, instead of running off and charging into danger. Now, let's get back. You have friends and family worrying about you." He started pulling her along, heading towards the mansion.  
  
"Uh oh." Cleo stopped and whispered, as the now familiar buzz returned strongly. Cleo looked back towards the hill above the cave. Immediately after she tensed, Leki started growling viciously. "He's coming."  
  
Orphen pushed her behind him, "Stay behind me!"  
  
Suddenly, on the top of the hill appeared a gray monster with intense red eyes. It was about six feet tall, with claws on its hands and feet. It had huge, bat-like wings on its back and two straight, sword-like horns on its head. Orphen immediately recognized it as a Winged Demon, the strongest of the demon breed. "What the HELL?!? Those aren't supposed to exist anymore! But who cares, you hurt my Cleo, you bastard! 'Verdict of Non-existence'." The spell hit the demon, and, to Orphen's complete shock, did absolutely nothing.  
  
Laughing as he shook off Orphen's spell, the demon addressed Cleo. "This round goes to you and your pet sorcerer, my young Huntress. After ten centuries bound, I am not currently at my full strength, but there will come a time, soon, when my strength has returned. You and I will finish our business, then. You will help me, for I have an army to raise and a world to dominate."  
  
"But first, a lesson about the cost of disobedience! And, remember, I know your weaknesses." He pointed at Leki, who was charging toward him, and cast "Verdict of Non-existence." Leki was too far away for Orphen to shield him, and Orphen wouldn't leave Cleo in case it was a feint. Cleo screamed "NO!" and with a speed Orphen didn't know she had, dove away from him, to land in front of the Wolven cub, in the path of the spell.  
  
For a few moments, both were hidden in the glow of the explosions. "NO!! Cleo! Not again!" Orphen fell to his knees, utterly defeated.  
  
He heard the demon above, laughing, "It seems the little Huntress is beginning to understand her power. Or, maybe, she really is that stupid." With that, he teleported away.  
  
Cleo stood up and shook her fist in the direction where the Demon had been hovering and muttered, "I'll get you yet." She looked over at Orphen, saw him on his hands and knees, and ran to him, concerned. "Orphen, are you alright? What's wrong?" and then in surprise ".You're crying?"  
  
Orphen couldn't believe it; she took that spell full on and lived? 'Was the letter really true? Or maybe the spell just missed?' Frankly, he didn't care. He'd pushed his luck far enough. He was just grateful she was alive.  
  
"I swore to myself when I first found out you weren't really dead that the first thing I'd do was tell you how I felt and never let you go. But when I finally find you, what do I do? I start one of our fights and you go and try to get yourself killed again." He stood up and turned away from her, "We keep getting second chances and blowing it. Maybe I just don't deserve.."  
  
"Stop it. Don't you think that about yourself. You can do anything you set your mind to. This is just the way we are. I know that. I just ..oh, never mind." Inwardly, Cleo cringed and looked down, bracing herself for the declaration that he only cared for her as a sister.  
  
He looked back where she was standing, now crying. She still believed in him, in spite of everything. She still believed in him and he had to live up to that expectation. "Cleo, look at me." He opened his arms and she stepped into them. "What were you about to say?" he asked gently. He held her in her arms, thanking the stars above that she still felt this way about him after everything that happened. He vowed that he would never loose her again.  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Please."  
  
Tensing and emotionally bracing herself, she decided to tell him what she'd been feeling. "It's just that I don't know how to tell you what's in my heart. I-I love you so much and I just wish, " looking down as she finished, "you needed me as much as I need you. That you cared for me more than just a kid sister who always needs saving."  
  
Smiling at her, he made her look up at him, "Well.. you do always need saving, but I love you the way you are. I don't need another sister, but I need you. I was lost without you." Her eyes widened at the admission. She thought about pinching herself in case she was dreaming, when his next words brought her back to reality. Only Orphen would declare himself in one breath and berate her in the next. "However, that doesn't mean I'm not finished shouting at you about that last fool hardy stunt with Leki."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think, beyond saving Leki."  
  
"Of course not. You never do."  
  
With a teasing smile, "And what's that supposed to mean Mister High and Mighty Sorcerer?"  
  
"What do you think, Vixen?"  
  
"I'll get you for that."  
  
"No, I'll get you." With that, he pulled her closer, almost like he was trying to merge their forms, closed his eyes, bent his head down and kissed her. She closed her eyes too, leaned into him, and responded parting her lips. He accepted the invitation and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue between her lips into her mouth. When he felt her shudder and sag slightly, he slowly and reluctantly broke off the kiss and gazed worriedly into her face. The kiss had left her dizzy, or was that because she'd hardly eaten in four days?  
  
Hartia, Majic and Azalie burst into the clearing just as Orphen and Cleo kissed. Hartia grabbed Majic by the back of his collar and pulled him back into the brush to watch. "So much for helping," Hartia whispered.  
  
Majic looked on in shock, berating himself, "She's really alive, I gave her up. I was moving on, but she's really alive. What kind of friend am I?"  
  
Azalie saw the expression on Majic's face and whispered in his ear, "The best. Someone tricked us all. You cast the spell revealing the ruse, never forget that." Grinning now, Azalie said in a louder voice to both Majic and Hartia, "We'd better get back before they do."  
  
"I think maybe we should get back to the mansion.um.. well.. Cleo, you need a bath, bad."  
  
"And you don't? pppeeewww." she tried to pull away from him playfully when her stomach made a loud hungry sound and she became really dizzy and light- headed. When he heard her stomach and saw her sway, his eyes clouded with worry again. He pulled her close again and realized she'd lost weight.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Famished."  
  
"Let's get home." He started to cast a transport spell.  
  
"Wait," Cleo pulled away slightly and called out towards the bushes "Alik! Come here. Can you bring him, too? Or will we need to walk?"  
  
Orphen watched as the boy, who couldn't have been more than ten, come out of the bushes from where he'd been hiding. He ran up to cling to Cleo. As Orphen realized the state the boy was in, he silently vowed to make Garik pay ten-fold for what he'd done to them. He kneeled and quickly examined the boy. He found a couple of small scraps and healed them. He was very surprised when the boy spoke, "That didn't burn like his did."  
  
Orphen looked up at Cleo, worried, 'What kind of Hell did these two go through? I don't care what it takes, I'm going to stop that demon! I'd forgotten about the Demon immunity to spells, but I'll find a way.' He stood back up and pulled Cleo and Alik close again.  
  
"I can and I will. Home then, .well, in a second." Remembering something, he pointed his hand at the bushes and cast "Sword of Light" to send just Volcan flying towards town. Dortin trudged along after his brother to pick up the pieces.  
  
Orphen sighed, "At least that worked. Felt good, too." He cast the transport spell, which delivered Cleo, Alik, and him to the foyer of the Everlasting mansion. Orphen felt himself sway a little after the transport, but considering how little he'd eaten or slept in the last few days, he figured he probably wasn't in much better shape than Cleo.  
  
No one seemed particularly surprised when Orphen, Cleo and Alik arrived, although Mariabella swooned dramatically and collapsed, right into Harita's arms. When Tistiny saw them arrive, she hurried to embrace Cleo. She looked at Cleo and burst out crying happily. To Orphen, "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
She then proceeded to pull Cleo away from Orphen. He knew her mother had every right but his arms suddenly felt strangely empty. He should have had them walk back, he didn't want to give up being alone with her so quickly.  
  
"Come along, let's get you cleaned up." Tistiny turned to a servant and asked them to get the doctor from town to come up to the mansion. As she started up the stairs, she noticed Cleo's shadow, "Whom do we have here?"  
  
"Mother, this is Alik Enduring. He was.with me while I was . away." A shadow appeared in Cleo's eyes indicating there was much more to what happened than what she said.  
  
"Alik.really? But weren't they all .well, anyway.. I'm glad you're still with us, young Alik. Let's get you into a bath and cleaned up, too." She asked a servant to prepare a bath, a cot for the boy in Cleo's room, and arrange for clothes him.  
  
Alik looked up at Cleo first and, when she smiled encouragingly, he nodded.  
  
"I'll set up a tub in your room for him, Cleo, so he won't be to far away while you're bathing." Tistiny looked back at Orphen, who looked like he was at a loss for words. "We'll be back down shortly. Why don't you get cleaned up too?"  
  
Tistiny got Cleo in the bath and silently vowed to burn the clothes. She was grateful her daughter was alive, but the pain from the memories she saw in Cleo's eyes really hurt. She was also very concerned for her health. Cleo was painfully thin, to the point her ribs could be counted, and the dirt coming off her wasn't dirt, but dried blood.  
  
By that time, the bath for Alik was upstairs and ready. She started to bathe him and Mariabella had sent someone up with food, light fare for stomachs that had probably gone without anything for some time.  
  
The poor boy was little more than a walking skeleton, but he seemed pretty resilient. She recognized the same spirit in him that she saw in Cleo and Caro. To her surprise, the boy's hair wasn't black, as it first appeared, but blonde. Like Cleo, most of the dirt was old blood. She dried him and put him in the clothes she'd sent a servant for. After he ate and drank a little, Tistiny cuddled him in her lap, and sang a soft lullaby until he was soundly asleep.  
  
After a quick wash, Orphen camped out just outside Cleo's door. He didn't really want to eat, he wanted the doctor to get here to check Cleo out, and he wanted her to be finished with her bath so he could be near her again. Most of all, he was frustrated with himself at acting like a lovesick schoolboy.  
  
He was pacing outside Cleo's room when Azalie came up the stairs. She'd asked Majic to let Hartia know that she wanted a few minutes alone with Orphen before they joined them.  
  
Azalie observed Orphen pacing for a few moments before she spoke up, "I don't think wearing a hole in the carpet is going to speed anything up."  
  
Orphen jumped slightly in surprise and glared at her.  
  
"Relax, I suspect it's a normal reaction. Before the thundering herd comes up," Indicating Hartia, who'd just come out of the kitchen, following a blushing Mariabella and Majic, who'd been hovering by the bottom of the stairs. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready. You left with Leki and returned with Cleo and a young boy." He could see the teasing glint in Azalie's eye, "Naturally, we're curious about what happened?"  
  
"I don't know all the details yet, but we're in a hell of a lot of trouble." With a slight grin, he looked at the door like he wanted to see through it. "It figures. It's her specialty, finding trouble. Only this time, it came after her."  
  
Hartia and Majic arrived, not having been able to wait any longer. "H-How is she?" Majic stammered, looking guilty.  
  
"She's in there and I'm out here. How the hell am I.." He saw Majic flinch, as well as his pained face, and stopped himself. "Sorry, I don't know yet. A servant took some food, well, broth, crackers, and water, in a few minutes ago."  
  
"Krylancelo, what happened when you rescued her?" Hartia asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I rescued her alright, right in the middle of her escape. You know Cleo, she can't be a good damsel in distress and wait for the knight. She did most of the escape on her own, I just finished getting them out, after Leki got me there."  
  
"Got you there?" Azalie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he can teleport."  
  
"Whoa!" Hartia said while Majic looked on in shock.  
  
Azalie merely nodded and asked, "Who was she escaping from? Did you find out what the blood sorcerer wanted with Cleo?"  
  
"If only it was a blood sorcerer, that I could handle, easy! But no, she had to catch the eye of a demon.. not just any demon, a damned winged demon with red eyes."  
  
With great trepidation Hartia remembered Lai's vision. Before he asked his question, Hartia was silently praying. 'Oh, no! Oh, please, deny it, Krylancelo. I don't want responsibility of trying to stop Lai's visions from coming true with that Hunter.'  
  
"Glowing red eyes? Like in Lai's vision?" Hartia asked hesitantly.  
  
Orphen ground out angrily, "SHIT!!!"  
  
"But why her?" Azalie asked.  
  
"Her father was a Hunter." Orphen replied, grinding his teeth. Things were starting to make sense, but he didn't like the way they came together one bit. "He thought she could be a one.In fact, the demon referred to her as a Huntress." Orphen remembered something Hartia had mentioned. "Hartia, you're out of job, I'm going to partner the Hunter at the Tower to take the demon out."  
  
"The only partners Hunters are allowed are Tower sorcerers." Azalie pointed out.  
  
"Just arrange it! As soon as they can travel, we're going to Alenhatan to give the rubbings, which I believe are from where it was sealed, to Stephanie for translation, and then we are going to the Tower."  
  
"We need to get those to Stephanie now."  
  
"I'm not leaving her!"  
  
"Fine, get Majic to work on a copy. Actually, it would be a good idea to make two. Hartia, help him." Azalie said, exasperated.  
  
Azalie was about to continue when everyone turned as the door to Cleo's room opened and Tistiny stepped out. Orphen was immediately and completely focused on the room. Tistiny smiled and opened the door wider to let him in. She started to go back in after him, but changed her mind, and quietly closed the door. "Give them some time alone." She said quietly to the gathered crowd, as there was a knock on the door downstairs.  
  
Cleo was sitting on the bed in a simple blue dress brushing her hair with her back to the door. Alik was sound asleep on the cot Tistiny had brought into Cleo's room. Orphen stood just inside the door watching her for a few moments, just glad she was alive.  
  
He reflected on what a near thing her escape had been. If Leki hadn't shown his new talent, they wouldn't have been out of the cave in time to get away. He remembered being completely shocked when, as he was sprinting to keep up with the pup, Leki suddenly stopped and acted like he heard something. Then he turned around to jump and slam into Orphen's chest. As soon as Leki touched him, they were teleported inside the cave.  
  
Soon, Cleo became aware she wasn't alone and she turned to see Orphen watching her intently with a look on his face she hadn't seen before.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just watching you." He crossed to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh.let me think. You were dead, now you're alive. I was just kind of enjoying the change."  
  
"Oh.I'm sor."  
  
"Don't say you're sorry for something you had no control over."  
  
"I .this is weird, I don't know what to say now."  
  
"I don't either, but that doesn't change anything."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes began to tear up slightly but she was smiling.  
  
"Really." He leaned in, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again.  
  
"Well, it's about time" came Hartia's voice from the door with Majic peeking in from behind Hartia. Orphen started to jump up, but Cleo wouldn't let him go, so he just held her and stared daggers at them. "There are a lot of other people who would like to celebrate Cleo's return downstairs. It would be nice if the guest of honor were there. Licorice just got here for the funeral only to find out the funeral is. well, off. The priest is still there. Are you planning on making it a wedding?"  
  
Orphen started looking around for something throw at Hartia when Cleo flung her brush at him. Orphen smiled, happy to see his feisty Cleo returning already. "Hartia, I'm in a good mood right now, but don't blow it. Go away."  
  
"But what about.."  
  
"Go away!" Cleo replied reaching for the empty plate.  
  
Hartia and Majic ran out.  
  
"Good mood?" she asked.  
  
"Very, but he does have a point. As much as I want to keep you to myself, everyone will want to see you. You were sorely missed. Ready?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled broadly and stood up. He scooped her up and carried her out of the room, to a chorus of her protests that she was perfectly capable of walking on her own, when she remembered another responsibility. "What about Alik?"  
  
"He'll be fine for a few minutes, because you're not staying down there long. You need rest. You've got dark circles under your eyes."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Well." reluctant to tell her what a basket case he had been, "I need sleep too. And once you've rested, we'll talk more."  
  
He insisted on carrying her downstairs and wouldn't let go. She was grateful for his presence, because he kept everyone from completely overwhelming her. She sat on the couch with her mother on one side and Orphen on the other.  
  
She felt safe and comfortable for the first time in days. She was starting to nod off. When from a distance, she heard the buzz, which heralded Garik's activity. Even though she knew what it was, why it was happening, and that it was a long way off, it still sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
She sat up, alert, just before they all heard a scream from upstairs. Alik had woken up alone. She stood up, wobbled, and was about to try to run for the stairs, when Orphen stopped her. He chanted "Towers of Heaven that Dance Around Me" and suddenly they were in the room with Alik. She ran to him, telling him it was all right. Orphen had to recover from another slight dizzy spell before joining her at Alik's side.  
  
"But, but.. I heard him, he's gonna come for us. He's mad."  
  
"Shhhh.I know, but he's a long ways away now."  
  
"He was mad. .really mad .madder then when we escaped the first time."  
  
"I know, I did something before we escaped I was pretty sure would make him angry."  
  
"Angrier than when you spit in his face?" Orphen smiled at the boy's comment, in spite of his worry. 'Leave it to Cleo to piss off a demon.'  
  
"Yes, angrier than that."  
  
"What did you do Cleo?" Orphen asked, steeling himself for what he might hear.  
  
Just then outside on the balcony, they saw a large blue wolf place it's nose against the windows to Cleo's room. Orphen could tell it was a Wolven so he opened the window to let it in.  
  
Cleo heard in her head, [I am Argenthua, I am guarding this den. I heard screams both inside and out. What is going on?] Quietly, she translated that to Orphen. The Wolven observed her and asked, [Is he your mate?] Leki yipped happily at the Wolven and to Cleo's surprise, she could hear, what Leki had to say [Yes he mate now.] The adult Wolven looked from Leki to Cleo, who blushed but didn't answer. [Or is he your protector?]  
  
"Yes."  
  
[Fine] the Wolven replied and she broadened her communication to include Orphen. [Explain what just happened.] Cleo started to translate when Orphen, looking unsurprised, shook his head and whispered, "I heard."  
  
"I believe Garik just discovered that I smashed all the vials of my blood that he drew over the few days he held me captive. Alik, " she indicated the boy now hiding behind her, "and I both felt his . explosion of anger. I was downstairs when Alik woke up alone." Orphen held Cleo tighter, his mind reeling, 'What did that monster do to her? I'm going to take him apart for hurting her.'  
  
[Ah.that is good news indeed, for if Garik still needs your strength, his own is not yet complete. Destroying the vials was very smart for all of us. It will give you time to train, so you can be ready and able to face him before he becomes too strong.]  
  
Cleo was leaning heavily on Orphen when the Wolven's words sunk in. To defeat him she would have to get near him again. She shivered in fear and her knees buckled. Orphen felt her reaction and did his best to lend her his strength.  
  
[All three of you must rest before any more questions are asked or answered. Sleep. The Wolven are on guard, as per the old alliances.] Then the Wolven stepped outside and leapt off the balcony.  
  
"I gather Garik is the demon I saw?"  
  
Cleo nodded.  
  
"All right, we'll deal with that later. You heard her, bed!"  
  
"I ..you must have so many questions, I need to . " she pulled away from him and staggered to her dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out her journal and flipped through it. "It's not here." She went into the drawer and started shuffling through it looking for something.  
  
"Are you looking for a letter from your father?"  
  
She stopped, "Yes, how'd you know?"  
  
"Your mother had the journal with her one time when she talked to me, and I think it must have fallen out. I saw my former Master's writing on the map and was curious, so I read it. Now, no more delays. It's time to sleep."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Later. Sleep." He said as he guided her towards the bed.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, Hartia and a very tired looking Majic peered in. Majic asked, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm putting her to bed." Orphen replied.  
  
Hartia pushed Majic in the room, "I'll let everyone know that everything's fine. You need sleep too, Majic."  
  
She got in bed and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Leki jumped up and curled himself around her head. Alik started to climb up in bed with her.  
  
"Oh no, you don't." Orphen said as he picked up Alik and put him on the cot. Then he and Majic moved Alik and the cot to the side of Cleo's bed. Once close to Cleo, Alik fell into a sound sleep.  
  
Majic pulled a chair up on the other side of Cleo's bed and was soon softly snoring. Orphen was pulling his boots, vest, belt and gloves off when he saw Hartia slip back in and take position in a chair by the fireplace. As Orphen settled in the bed beside Cleo to sleep, he looked at what he now knew was his family and felt content for the first time in a very long time. Together, they would face the difficult challenges ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End - Part One 


	18. Chapter 17 It's in the Family Teaser

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters in SSO.

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. This is based off the Anime only and the English ADV versions at that. Warning Spoilers!

Thank you for reading Part one of my Saga. Here's a short teaser from part two of the trilogy. This is also posted on the story id is 1415509.

* * *

To set the stage, our heroes have met someone from Cleo's past.

* * *

"So, how has my pretty-but-annoying little fiancée been doing?" Devon asked trying to pull her into his arms. 

Orphen and Cleo responded simultaneously, staring at him in disbelief.

"Devon!!!" Cleo cried, as she pushed away avoiding the embrace.

"Fiancée?!?" Orphen snarled, glaring at the intruder.

"Oh, gee, she must have forgotten to tell you. My sweet girl is so forgetful. We've been engaged for years."

"Devon, shut up!" Cleo said in exasperation.

"Cleo, what the hell is he talking about?" Orphen demanded, focusing on her.

"Not now, we'll talk about it later." Cleo shot back at Orphen before turning to Devon. "Devon, what are you doing here?"

"There's a lot of reasons, but I don't want to go into them here. Let's get you home. We'll discuss everything there." Devon reached out to grab Cleo and pull her back towards him, away from Orphen.

In unison, Orphen and Cleo both exclaimed, "That's it!"

Fed up with the intruder's manhandling of Cleo, even as he ignored his own, Orphen pulled her behind him and cast, "Sword of Light!"

Cleo shouted at him, "Stop it! Don't you remember my father's letter?!?" She frantically moved back in front of Orphen, just in time to reflect the spell as it came back at him.

As it touched Cleo, the spell was reflected back to Devon and went back and forth between the two of them. Alarmed, Orphen realized the spell was gaining strength as it volleyed back and forth between the two Hunters. While Devon was able to maintain his position, the force of the spell was pushing Cleo back a few inches each time it connected.

Orphen yelled "Move it!" to Hartia. Majic, hearing the commotion, acted on the second part of his orders and 'ported Alik to the far side of the clearing, next to a pair of saddled horses. Polikapi and Leki, also moving out of the line of fire, bounded after them, knowing they hadn't 'ported far.

Once everyone was clear, Orphen grabbed Cleo just after the spell bounced off her and 'ported them away before the spell came back again.

With nothing to stop it, the spell slammed against the cliff, creating a huge crater. It took several minutes for the dust to settle enough for the combatants to see one another again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short snippet from It's in the Family. I'm including here a shameless plug of another web site where I have this story posted and the beginnings of another, which started as a One Hour Challenge. This site is Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives at www. destinysgateway .com. There will be a mailing list associated with this site just for Orphen and Cleo pairings, but it's still under construction. 

Thank you for reading the whole thing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
